In Yet Another Life
by KidHeart4
Summary: Out of all the timelines Duke and Heart go through none have been quite like this one. In this fourth and final timeline what happens when Heart is born from Puck World still infused with magic? What adventures will they have?
1. Part One: Beginnings Chapter One: Found

Part One: Beginnings - Chapter One: Found

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a soft bed. with a teal and white comforter had pulled up to my neck. I had been curled up on my side into a ball of sorts.  
My head ached and my small body felt heavy from exhaustion. Yet I still forced myself to sit up somehow as I looked around the room I was in to try and figure out where I was.  
On the dresser and shelves were different hockey trophies with jersies framed on the walls. Hanging in the organized open closet was a set of hockey gear. Upon the dresser were pictures taken of a young duck and his friends I guessed.  
Near the door there was a long ways mirror, revealing my reflection stairing back at me. My burgundy hair cut short, falling into a bob of sorts near my shoulders. My white feathers were touched with dirt and dust. My tiny body was quite thin and frail beneath a long t-shirt and leggings I was wearing. My blue eyes were reddened where they should be white.  
Just then I heard the doorknob turn as I looked to see the door itself open. Entering the room were two kids, one a little older than me I guessed and the other about the same age. The older of the two had white feathers as I did and wore better kept clothing than the other. The younger had long, messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. His feathers were a soft peach shade and he wore a cartoon super hero on his shirt with a pair of shorts.  
"She's awake!" The younger duck exclaimed excitedly as he jumped onto the bed beside me, "Our new sister's awake!"  
"Dive! We don't know who she is!" The older of the two tried to protest.  
By now I had pulled my feet up to my chest nervously, tucking my knees beneath my chin and beak. I watched them both carefully as they watched me in return.  
"H..How did I get here?" I asked as I tried to recall myself.  
I tried to remember something, anything, from before. Yet all I saw were flashes of light.  
"It was just you outside our door, and we didn't see anyone else around," the older of the two told me.  
Then I looked to the two in front of me. Tilting my head curiously I asked them, "Who are you two?"  
"I'm Wildwing," the older answered as he then gestured to the other child, "This is my little brother, Nosedive."  
"And what's your name girly-girl?" Nosedive asked me eagerly.  
I tried to recall an answer to this question. Again I thought there was nothing there when a voice echoed somewhere in my spiraling mind, "...heart..."  
"Heart," I finally answered them nervously.  
"What were you doing out in the middle of the night?" Wildwing questioned.  
"I...I don't know...I don't remember anything..." I said as my head began to ache, "I don'r remember having a home...or a family...or anything..."  
"Well, you could stay here!" Nosedive offered excitedly, "I always wanted a sister!"  
"Nosedive, you can't just say things like that!" Wildwing tried to warn him, "Only mom and dad can make that decision!"  
I looked to the both of them feeling quite scared. The one called Wildwing seemed to notice as he then walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"It'll be okay Heart, we'll figure something out!" He assured me just as a woman, their mother I guessed, walked into the room.  
She was a fairly young mother with youth in her blue eyes. Her feathers were white like Wildwing's, but her long golden blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail over her shoulder was blonde. She wore a loose fitting lavender sweather and teal leggings.  
"You're such a good big brother," she commented as she approached the bed and patted her older son on the head.  
Wildwing smiled prouded.  
She then sat on the edge of the bed beside Nosedive and looked over me with her soft, concerned blue eyes.  
I looked up nervously as she reached a hand over my own head now, "You poor girl."  
. "I don't know where to go..." I said shakily, wincing a little as she stroked my hair gently.  
She then smiled as she gave me wrapped her arms around me, pulling her two sons into it as well, "You're not going anywhere Heart! You're staying right here with us!"  
My blue eyes widened with shock as I looked to the three of them, "You don't mean-?!"  
"You're family now Heart!" Wildwing said in happy disbelief.  
"Yay! We have a little sister!" Nosedive exclaimed as he tackled me.  
"Ahhh!" I cried as we nearly fell off the bed, but were caught and pushed back up by Wildwing.  
Tears of joy welled in my eyes as I hugged Nosedive back. In these moments I felt my confusion washing away. Any fear I held in my heart diminished as my two new brothers hugged me as though they had known me all their lives. I found myself returning the gesture.

In no time at all I had my own room. It was across the hall from Nosedive's, but down a bit from Wildwing's. The walls were painted a soft pink with a white border. Though there were accents of burgundy and teal as well. There was a white wooden bunk bed placed in my room along the wall long wise. As well as a drawing desk near the window. Our papa had suggested it when he caught me doodling at the dinning room table one day.  
"It seems we've got an artist in the family!" He had proclaimed proudly while rustling my hair.  
In the corner of the room was a pair of skates given to me with my first hockey stick and other equipment. It soon became apparent why I had been gifted these when I was brought to a skate park after recovering.  
"Come on sis!" Wildwing called to me while heading out on the ice.  
I started to follow, but soon found myself hesitating. The large sheet of frozen water felt rather intimidating somehow. While most of my kind would have looked at it without any worry, I couldn't recall ever being out on the slick surface before.  
"What's the matter sis?" Nosedive asked when he noticed my nervous knees shaking.  
"I...I don't remember this..." I admitted sheepishly.  
"You don't remember how to skate?" Wildwing asked.  
I shook my head, "I don't remember ever being taught how!"  
Canard skated over to us at this point, "What's going on guys?"  
"Heart doesn't know how to skate!" Nosedive exclaimed in his high pitched 8 year old voice.  
Canard looked over at me a little surprised. Then he thought for a moment, "Well, that kinda makes sense. We still don't know where you came from."  
"So much for playing today..." Nosedive said with his shoulders drooping a bit.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Wildwing then mentioned, "We'll just have to teach her first!"  
"I was thinking the same thing!" Canard agreed with a determined smile.  
The two older drakes then held their hands out to me. With Wildwing on my left and Canard on my right I shakily grasped their offered hands. Then they slowly started skating with me.  
"That's it!" Canard encouraged as I watched his movements carefully, "Just trust the blades to help keep you balanced!"  
I nodded my head as I started mimicking what his feet were doing. Gradually they let go of my hands and I began gliding over the ice on my own.  
"I...I'm skating!" I cried out with delighted laughter.  
"Yay!" Nosedive cheered as he skated over and hugged me.  
To my surprise we didn't fall.  
"Now to show you how to play hockey!" He then added.  
"One thing at a time Dive!" Wildwing chuckled, "We can teach her that tomorrow, let's make sure she's got this down first!"  
"But I want to play!" I heard myself protest excitedly, "I'll be okay! I want to play!"  
"Are you sure?" Canard asked with an amused, yet impressed, expression.  
I nodded my head eagerly, "You guys have been able to play since you were hatched, so I think I can play too! You are my brothers!"  
Without batting an eye at this remark Canard handed me my first stick. Then he told me in a tone much more adult than his 10 year old self, "Remember, in hockey a best shot is all you've got! So give it your all Heart!"  
"I will!" I promised.  
With that my first lesson in hockey began. While I wasn't nearly as good as our two older brothers, or Dive either, I managed to take to it rather smoothly. Over the first few weeks with them we found ourselves playing together often. Wildwing and I would take goalie positions. Nosedive would play for my side and Canard would play on Wildwing's. At the end of the day we would just skate around until it got almost too dark to see. Then we would head home with little cares in the world.  
Their family had taken me in with open wings and I over time grew quite close to my two brothers. Wildwing also introduced me to his best friend, Canard. He and Wildwing were very protective and looked out for us, while Nosedive tended to get us both in trouble, sort of. More so he would get in trouble and hide behind me thinking I could save him. The four of us over time grew to be inseperable.  
Yet sometimes at night something tugged at me. Memories I couldn't recall tried to wake me from my dreams. What had been there before the family I had fallen into? How had I gotten here that night? Why had I been alone? No one could tell me, not even the parents that had found me on their doorstep. The only thing that rang in my head was the voice that echoed what was now my name, however the voice said nothing else.  
Over time I tried to forget these nightmares and restless nights as I grew older and away from those first few months living with my brothers.  
Though one day while heading home with them I noticed a strange building that I had paid little attention to up until now. It was a very humble, yet grand looking structure all the same. The windows were of stained glass depicting a very motherly duck looking over unhatched eggs, one of which she held close to her as it cracked. Her feathers were depicted as a warm gray. Her woven raven hair reached over her frail, yet strong, shoulder much like how our mother wore hers. Her soft greens looked at the eggs lovingly, as though she would give anything to only see them hatch. The building these windows belonged to seemed to beckon me over as I walked over to it with curiosity taking over.  
"Heart?" Wildwing asked me worriedly, "What's the matter sis?"  
"What is this place?" I enquired half in a trance of some sort.  
"Oh, the temple?" Wildwing replied, "It's for the Great Mother."  
"Mama says she watches over all hatchlings, even when they're older." Nosedive said as though he were an expert.  
While they told me this I looked at each of the window panes. Every one had an image of this mother caring for eggs or hatchlings. In the depcitions she was always smiling, even if she were crying too. Her forest like eyes gave a warmth as she watched over her children. Upon entering the building, following the window panes, I soon found one of the two ducks joining together like our mama and papa. As they joined hands the mother smiled proudly with acceptance in her expression.  
"This place..." I said quietly, "It's so beautiful..."  
"Mama and Papa got married here," Nosedive mentioned looking around with me.  
"Temples like these are very well kept though despite ducks worshiping more at home nowadays," Canard then added.  
"Come to think of it we used to come here for special occasions too," Wildwing said, "and I know mom has an alter for the Great Mother at home."  
"How come I've never noticed it before?" I wondered aloud.  
"It's in her room," Nosedive said.  
"And it's just a little shelf in the corner that she gives prayers to," Wildwing added.  
"What kind of prayers?" I asked tilting my head a little in curiosity.  
Wildwing thought for a moment before answering, "Well mama says she prayed for us before her and papa had us, also for strength and courage, for important lost things to be found, for the happieness of children, things like that."  
"My mom prayed to find someone who would love her and start a family with her," Canard said with a smile, "Then when I was hatched she prayed for me to have luck on my side as I grow up."  
"Mama says she prays for me a lot too!" Nosedive told us cheerfully, "But she doesn't tell me for what in particular."  
Wildwing and Canard shared a look before giving a chuckle at Nosedive's remark.  
Then I turned to Wildwing as I enquired, "Did mama pray for me? Is that how I was found?"  
"I'm not sure, but maybe the mama you had before prayed for you to be found by someone," Wildwing answered while giving me a hug.  
When we got home I found myself approaching our mother curiously, "Mama, did you pray for me? Is that why I'm here?"  
Our mother gave a surprised expression. Before then she had been sitting in her rocking chair, turning to us as we came through the door.  
"What makes you ask that?" She asked with a smile.  
"We saw the Temple of the Great Mother today," Wildwing explained as I climbed into our mother's lap.  
She hugged me tight, "Well, I can't say I would have known to pray for someone I didn't know was lost. But...I will say I've prayed for you every day since."  
"Why mama?" I asked while I hugged her back.  
"Because, like the Great Mother, I want each and every one of my children to be safe, protected, and loved. That's my wish for all three of you, my prayer. To grow up free and around those that cherish how spirited you three are, and how close you are."  
"Do you think...my family before this one prayed for me then?" I heard myself ask a little sadly.  
My mother hugged me even tighter now, as did Nosedive and Wildwing as they gathered around us.  
"I'm sure they did Heart. At the very least I know someone did," she assured me, "And no matter what the Great Mother, and our family, have found you and love you dearly. You are our daughter, their sister, and that's all that matters now."  
"We love you Heart!" Wildwing told me.  
"Yeah sis! We love you so much!" Nosedive agreed as though his heart might burst.  
I couldn't help but smile as I hugged them back, "I love you too!"  
And in this tiny moment, wrapped up in their wings, I knew now that I had indeed been found.


	2. Chapter Two: An Odd Question

Chapter Two: An Odd Question

Two years later after turning ten along with Nosedive I found myself sitting in the living room. Nosedive and Wildwing were outside practicing. I had had a fever that day and had to stay inside. From the window I had been watching them play when the news caster made their announcement of a stolen jewel. A diamond was shown on the television and then footage from the theft that had taken place.  
"They still haven't caught him?" Our papa questioned as he set his book down.  
Our father was usually a very fun loving kind of soul. So this stern tone struck me as odd when I heard him so frustrated. Looking over at him I found him with chin resting into his peach feathered hand.  
"Haven't caught who papa?" I asked one day as I picked up the doll they had gotten me and looked at the television.  
"Do you think it's Duke again?" Our mother asked.  
I watched the footage carefully as they reshowed it, looking for any sign of the thief they were talking about. Yet all I saw was gem on it's display bust and then it was gone. As though the cameras had been cut out for just a moment. Then it appeared again. Afterwards a falcon like teenager, made his way to the display and broke it open, taking the diamond. He was dressed in black desert style pants with a bright red cape that seemed to contradict what he was trying to accomplish. A moment later they cut to footage of that same falcon being arrested as he yelled angrily, "I don't even have it! Duke has it!"  
"So it was him," our papa muttered in annoyance, "How can one young drake escape like that? All those cops and cameras, yet no one can catch him?"  
"It's such a shame. He's just a boy and he's gone down such a steep road," our mother commented, "His mother must be heart broken."  
"Why mama?" I heard myself ask.  
Our mother and father looked at me with surprise, as though they had forgotten I was in the room for a moment.  
"Nothing for you to worry about honey. Go ahead and play with your doll," she assured me sweetly.  
"Why do they need to catch Duke?" I asked curiously as I watched the television, "Who is he?"  
Despite a name given there seemed to be no footage of this young drake. Not even a feather had been left behind.  
"He's a thief sweetie," our mother explained, "Thieves take things that don't belong to them."  
"And this one has certainly made a name for himself," our father commented, "If they do ever catch him they'll lock him up and throw away the key."  
"But what about the ones from my story books? The ones that help people?" I questioned very naively.  
Our mother looked at me with eyes touched with concern at. Yet a smile remained on her beak. She then opened her wings for me to climb into her lap as I had when I was little. I quite obediently crawled into her embrace while she rocked me, feeling my forehead. She had done this before when I was first recovering after they'd found me. Even now that I was a little older it felt comforting and warm to me.  
"You have a big heart my little one," she told me, "but you still have to be careful about those you show it to. Life isn't always like a storybook I'm afraid. Thieves in our world aren't like the ones I read to you about unfortunately. Though it would be nice if they were."  
She stroked my burgundy hair gingerly while rocking our chair. Then she pulled a soft blanket over us. While she did this I quietly watched the television still, seeing that they didn't even have a silouette captured from Duke, whoever he was.  
"Maybe he hasn't had a chance yet," I murmured softly, "to be like the ones in my storybook. Maybe he's practicing?"  
I could see a troubled expression on our father's face. Yet a look from our mother kept me from the scolding I'm sure I would have gotten.  
He settled back into his chair as he looked over at mama and I. Finally he said, "Heart, unfortunately not much good can come from a thief. In society there's no reason for someone to steal like that, but he is anyway."  
For a moment I felt uneasy. It were as though some part of me wanted to argue against this statement. Yet my fever kept me from following through with this, as well as my young age. However in the corner of my shadowed memories I thought for a moment I felt someone pick me up from the cold snow of the night and carry me. Though the feeling washed away with the brush of the warm blanket being wrapped around my tiny body.  
"I don't understand papa..." I said tiredly now, moaning from the fever I felt rising in me.  
In both of their eyes I could see worry as they looked at me. My mother continued to rock me as she reached over for a wet cold cloth in the bowl beside us. Then she pressed it gently over my forehead to try and cool my head.  
On the television I heard the news reporter mention how Duke's name had been coming up more and more over the last two years. In such a short time he was gaining infamy as one of the most notorious jewel thieves on puck world. In a way I felt curious hearing this. Yet soon my fever won over and I began to drift off to sleep.  
"Get some rest Heart, enough about this okay?" My papa finally told me with a worried sigh.  
In the back of my mind I felt a curiosity stirring. Though this exchange was quickly forgotten about by our parents, it had left an impression on me it seemed. From then on when my dad watched the news I found myself listening in a little if a robbery had occurred. As fas as I could tell this thief went on uncaptured. Though I knew better than to admit I was happy about this. Even back then I knew it was an odd thing to smile about.


	3. Chapter Three: Lotus

Chapter Three: Lotus

"Come on sis! We're gonna get left behind!" Nosedive called over his shoulder to me as we ran down the street.  
"Dive watch out!" I shouted trying to catch my breath as I ran.  
Nosedive, not looking where he was going, ran right into another teenager, knocking him down.  
"Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" The teen barked as he got back up, using his size to loom over my brother.  
Nosedive had to look up a bit to meet this duck's gaze. He stood a good foot or so over my brother and I. He was from our rival school as I recalled him playing hockey against Canard and Wildwing. He had tried to trip our friend up several times, only for Canard to avoid it with a calmer head than him. He had dark tanned feathers with blonde hair cut in a short sweep to the side of his face. His beak was a bit bruised from too many fights on the ice.  
Nosedive tried to make himself look stronger than his thin frame would allow. Chesting up and balling his hands into fists, "You too buddy!"  
"Dive-"  
"You think you're so tough? I could snap you like a twig!" The much taller teenager warned him.  
"I knocked you down without even trying to!" Nosedive laughed.  
"Dive, let's just go!" I pleaded as I pulled on his arm.  
"Better listen to the little girl that's with you!" The blonde teen taunted in a mockery of my scared voice.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of my sister!" Nosedive warned.  
"Dive, come on! We don't need to prove anything to him!" I tried to tell him while tugging on his arm still.  
"Or else what runt? Your big brother isn't here to save you, his friend either!"  
"I don't need them to protect my twin sister!" Nosedive assured.  
"Dive-"  
"Prove it!" The teen scoffed as he reached over Dive to grab my shirt collar.  
"Let go!" I pleaded, "We don't want to fight!"  
"Heart!" Dive exclaimed before glaring at the dark feathered teen, "Back off creep!"  
With that Dive swung his fist, striking the older teen right in his side. To his surprise Nosedive managed to knock the wind out of him, causing him to release me, "Why you little!"  
"Dive let's go!" I cried as I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with me.  
Behind us we heard the older duck persuing us. In fact it wasn't long before his friend nearby joined him in his chase. I looked to Nosedive fearfully as we sprinted as fast as our legs would go.  
"Why did you make him so mad?!" I asked.  
"Hey! No one hurts my sister!" Nosedive insisted, showing his own age as he looked ready to fight back again.  
"Don't you dare! We need to find Wing and Canard!" I told him.  
Nosedive looked behind us, seeing five teens now as they hurried after us. Swallowing his pride he said, "You might be right there!"  
We then looked ahead to find a split in the street, dividing into a left and right.  
"You take one, I'll take the other!" I said quickly, "We'll meet up at the comic shop!"  
"Be careful sis!" Nosedive pleaded.  
"You too!" I told him with a quick high five to him before we split up at the divide.  
As expected three teens went after my brother while two continued to chase after me. I kept running though until I came to a gated fence blocking the end of the alley. Panic gripped my chest as I tried to start climbing it. Yet I caught my sleeve on the chain link, pulling me back down. Tearing my sleeve I tried to run back another way, but found I was now trapped. Two bulky teens that usually played for our opposing school sneered at me, punching their fists into their hands.  
"No where to run girl!" The blonde teen taunted.  
"We didn't do anything! You picked a fight with us!" I shouted bravely.  
"That's not what we saw!" The second teen teased with a vicous smile, "You two tried to act tough, two against one on our buddy!"  
"I'd say we'd better put you both in your place!" The fist one insisted as he started to reach for my collar.  
Yet he then paused, startled as he looked at me.  
What I hadn't realized as that something was sparking around me. I looked over my arms as I felt a charge striking them gently.  
"What is this?" I asked fearfully.  
"What kind of freak are you?!" The first exclaimed.  
"I'm not a freak! I'm just a duck like you and my brothers! I don't know what this is!"  
"No wonder that weird kid hangs out with you! You're even weirder than that comic loving punk!" The second laughed as he regained his composure.  
"Please stop!" I begged as my hands shook.  
The two looked at me, one glaring, the other afraid. I found myself stepping back from them and into someone firmly standing behind me. I froze as I waited to be shoved away. Yet instead a deep voice from behind me snapped, "You guys have a problem?!"  
I slowly turned my head to see a young duck staring down at the three of them. A little older than Wilding he stood tall in a muscle shirt and yoga pants. He had light gray feathers and a sturdy chinned beak. His dark hair was pulled up into a top not.  
"Check?!" One exclaimed startled, "What are you doing here?"  
"It's Grin," he said firmly before answering, "And you tell me. 3 against 1 didn't seem very fair to me, so I decided to give some support."  
"Didn't you see what she can do?!" The first young duck questioned.  
"She didn't start until you cornered her. Now I suggest you straighten your skates and back off, or do I need to show you the way?" Grin questioned while leaning forward with his hands on his hips in a stern fashion.  
The two shook their heads before turning around and running.  
Once they were gone I turned around to face the strong teen duck that had given me aid. Grin as well turned towards me, letting out a deep relaxed breath. Then he looked down at me with a stern expression that quickly softened into a smile, "Are you okay small friend?"  
I looked at my hands as the energy sparking around them came to a pause, "I...I don't know..."  
"You have a gift there," he said kindly.  
"I don't know what this is! I don't even know why it happened!" I stumbled.  
"I don't think that really matters when it comes to gifts like that," he noted, "All you need to know is that you have it rather than why for now. Don't fear that and you'll forge a fine path."  
"I just want to be like my brothers...and with them..." I realized as I hugged my arms to my chest with a shudder, "If not for..."  
I looked up at him now, "Thank you."  
He gave a friendly nod before picking up his hockey gear he had tossed on the ground.  
"Where are you heading now friend?" Grin enquired, "I'll make sure you get there without any more twists in the path."  
"We were headed to the comic shop," I mentioned as though trying to focus on where my brothers were for now, "I hope Dive got there okay."  
"I am certain your brother is safe," Grin assured as he then waved for me to follow him.  
"Did it not scare you?" I heard myself ask as we walked along.  
"Why would it?" He questioned.  
"It...it wasn't normal..."  
"Who's to say what is normal?" He pointed out, "Every duck has their own path to follow. Each one with many challenges and surprises along the way."  
"How do you know when you're going the right way?"  
"That's just it, you never really know," Grin told me, "You have to follow what feels right to know what is correct to you. Even if others don't follow or want you to head that way at all."  
"You're rather wise," I commented as I tried to make sense of what he was saying.  
It seemed to make sense.  
"Let's just say I've already begun my own journey not too long ago," he chuckled, "And I had questions similar to yours once before. Finding your way can be difficult. Often times one must have another show them different paths before they find a road they are willing to travel."  
"Were you shown yours?"  
"In a way at first," he admitted, "Now I try to live up to those ideals while forging my own trail as well. In this way I keep my past in mind, but what lies ahead is my focus. Showing young ducks like yourself the truest way I can."  
"What about the ones you scared off? Was that showing them the right path?"  
"It was in a way, the path to not end up in a heap only getting further entangled," he mused with a slight smirk.  
I couldn't help but giggle at this a little, "I see. Thank you all the same."  
Then he walked with me calmly, escorting me to the comic shop where my brother was waiting. Upon finding him I went to leave the alley Grin and I were in, but paused as he said to me, "Remember, a lotus will still bloom in unexpected ways, no matter what tries to stop it."  
I tilted my head a bit bewildered by this statement.  
"I'll see you around friend," he assured just before leaving back the other way.  
Just as he was out of sight my two brothers run up to me. They noticed me looking at my hands nervously, but I didn't know how to explain.  
"I was worried sick!" Wildwing exclaimed as he hugged me.  
"Are you hurt sis?" Nosedive asked fearfully as they both looked me over.  
I shook my head, "I'm okay. Someone scared them off and walked me here."  
"Who?" Wildwing enquired curiously.  
"I think his name was Check?" I answered, "But he said his name was Grin?"  
Wildwing and Nosedive shared a shrug as our older brother said, "Must be from another school."  
"I'm glad he helped you though! I'm sorry about all the trouble sis!" Nosedive said as he hugged me tight.  
I then remembered what else had happened before. Yet I found myself unable to explain it. I wasn't really sure what had occured with me. So for now I kept it to myself, allowing it to slip from my mind until I forgot about it entirely with time.


	4. Chapter Four: Run

Chapter Four: Run!

I forgot about it for three years after that day. I also never saw Grin after that one meeting. Though his words in regards to blooming lotus remained in the back of my head when confronting other life changes. Dealing with further bullies, changing as I grew older, and standing my ground when backing up my ideals began to summon forth things I had forgotten that day and well before it, before everything I thought I remembered.  
It began with long off-white corridors and dark green hallways. Their shadows echoed unpleasantness. Doors slammed shut harshly behind me as I traveled through. Voices whispered around me, jotting down notes as they observed me it seemed. I started to walk faster to escape the sounds. They followed. Then I was running, lights flashed around me rapidly as I darted down the halls. Behind me a creshendo of footsteps followed my every move.  
"Leave me alone!" I begged as I looked ahead for way out, "Nosedive! Wildwing! Canard! Someone!"  
Suddenly there was a burst of light. My small body went flying, glass shattered as I went through a window. Then with a thud I woke up in my own bed screaming.  
"Sis?" Nosedive knocked on the door before letting himself in, "Sis what's wrong?"  
I looked up at my twin terrified. What could I tell him? Seeing my panicked expression he sat on the side of the bed and pulled me into a hug, "Sis talk to your big brother!"  
"I don't know where that was! I don't remember!" I cried as I clung to him with my entire form shaking.  
"Take it easy girly-girl! It's okay! You're safe with your big brothers!" He assured me, "It was just a bad nightmare!"  
I shook my head, knowing somehow it wasn't simply that. Though I begged for it to be. Somewhere deep in my subconscious something lurked, lonely memories trying to return. Those halls, those voices, everything had been far too real to be only a bad dream.  
I tried to control my panicking heart as I hugged him back. Fatigue took over as I finally sighed, "It was just a nightmare Dive...I'm sorry I woke you up..."  
"No problem little sister," Nosedive assured me as he rustled my hair, "But if you want to talk you know where to find me."  
I nodded my head in understanding before he turned to leave. Fear gripped my heart as he grasped the doorknob.  
"Dive!" I called to him.  
He turned and looked at me worriedly, "What is it sis?"  
"Can...can the three of us stay in the living room tonight...like when we were kids?" I asked nervously.  
Nosedive, looking genuinely surprised at first, turned and nodded his head, "Let me get Wildwing."  
I nodded my head as I gathered up my blankets and followed him.  
"What's the matter Dive?" Wildwing asked sleepily when he opened his door.  
"Heart wants to have a sleepover in the living room tonight," Nosedive explained.  
"Is everything okay?" Wildwing enquired, picking up on my nervous expression.  
"I just really want my brothers nearby tonight," I answered as I held onto my pillow tightly.  
Without another question Wildwing grabbed his comforter and pillow and stepped out into the hallway with us. With his free arm he tucked me under his protectively before leading me to the living room. There he set some quilts down and told me to lay down in the middle. Then he and Nosedive each rested on either side of me, the three of us with our own blankets and pillows.  
"There we are, just like when we were little," Wildwing said patting my now very long hair.  
"I can't believe it's been eight years since you came here," he then added.  
"Eight years ago tonight isn't it?" Nosedive asked.  
I shrugged, "I still don't really remember how I got here. But I'm glad I did."  
"Mom and dad took you in without a second thought, but I wonder what happened to the family you had before us. Where you came from? Who brought you here?" Wildwing pondered.  
"I don't know...but all that matters to me now is that I have you two for my brothers," I told them, hugging them both, before curling into a ball between them.  
"We love you little sister," Wildwing told me as he hugged me.  
"And we're always here for you, no matter what happens!" Nosedive promised as he joined in the hug.  
"I love you both so much," I told them as I finally drifted off to sleep, safely between them.

When the sunlight came through the window that morning I felt it gently stirring me. When I opened my eyes I found my brothers still sound asleep on either side of me. Though I heard our mother's light footsteps, causing me to turn my head towards the kitchen door.  
She smiled at the three of us as she said, "You three are still my precious hatchlings, inseperable since the day you arrived Heart."  
I then recalled my nightmare as I sat up, "Mama, do you know where I'm from? How I got here?"  
A pained look showed in her eyes, "Heart, this is your home. We are your family. You needn't worry about where you came from."  
"Mama?" I asked again, "Please tell me? I'm old enough to know."  
She sighed as she waved me into the kitchen with her. I got up, slipping carefully from between my two brothers, and followed her. I found myself at the table sitting beside our mother as she brushed my hair out of my eyes.  
"When...when you arrived here that night...you were close to death's door. We still don't know if you knocked on our door before collapsing, or if someone brought you here and knocked for you. All we know is that we opened the door and you were there. Then...on your wrist...we found a metal bracelet with a phone number on it to a research lab. We didn't call it. In fact we destroyed the bracelet once you were inside the house."  
"Mother?!" I gasped in disbelief, "Why?"  
"A mother knows when their child is in danger. You might not be mine by blood, but I knew you needed us. You needed a family to protect you and care for you. So that's what we did," she said through tears from her own blue eyes that Nosedive's matched.  
She then pulled me into a hug, "I don't know what you went through. All I know is that you were given to us somehow by the Great Mother and you are our daughter! No matter what you are our child!"  
"Mama...I..." I tried to speak, "I don't understand. Was no one looking for me? Wasn't it dangerous to keep me?"  
She shook her head, "We kept you inside for a while. It's also why I insisted you grew your hair long, other than I think you look really cute with long hair. There's nothing outwardly that sets you apart from other young ducks. Once we knew it was safe we gave you the happy, free life you deserved."  
"Mama..." I stuttered still a bit in shock.  
She smiled through her tears now, "Even if it were dangerous, we would have fought for you Heart. As I said, you are just as much our child as Nosedive and Wildwing are. Nothing will change that."  
Finally I smiled as my own tears fell from my face. Then she pulled me into another tight hug as I hugged her back.  
Not much longer after this Wildwing woke up and then proceeded to awaken Nosedive. They found our mother and I in the kitchen with breakfast ready for everyone. Then we got ready for our day. I was going with Nosedive and Wildwing to meet up with Canard for a casual, two on two, hockey game.  
I pulled an ebony turtleneck over my head before throwing on a burgundy and teal vest over it. Then I slipped my black cargo pants on over my legs.  
Before long I was heading to the park with my two brothers and Canard.  
"You're quiet sis," Wildwing noted.  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Nosedive asked worriedly.  
"Another?" Wildwing questioned, "What's going on Heart?"  
I shook my head, "It's nothing guys. Just a bit tired."  
Something was making me anxious though. Not just the incident from the day three years ago, or the nighhtmares, but another element crept up my spine. Who were the people mother was hiding me from all this time? Were they still looking for me? What would happen to my family if they came after me?  
As we passed by a display window the news caster announced the arrival of a new sapphire that had arrived at the museum. Then it cut to footage of a heart carved sapphire carefully attached to a delicate gold chain. They showed all the security put in place to keep it safe as they stated a certain thief would have no doubt come to claim it soon. Despite all this they then revealed how the necklace had been stolen without any captured footage of the culprit. The news caster, now sounding perplexed himself, voiced the possible suspect was more than likely the now quite infamous Duke. This apparently had occured about a week ago with no further evidence found.  
"He still hasn't been caught," Wildwing commented shaking his head.  
I couldn't help but smile when hearing this. When Wildwing raised a brow in response I tried to hide it.  
"You are acting strange today," Wildwing noted as I shrugged.  
"That's because she is strange," a voice from ahead of us grumbled.  
I looked up nervously to see the now young adults, older teens, from those three years prior.  
"Please leave us alone," I requested politely from beside my brothers.  
"Always got body guards huh?" He scoffed looking at Wildwing, Nosedive, and Canard for a moment.  
"We're her brothers," Wildwing confirmed, "You got a problem with our little sister?"  
"I sure do," the leader of the opposing group nodded.  
"This freak's got some weird power! My buddies didn't believe me, but I know what I saw that day!"  
"What are you talking about?" Nosedive demanded, "Our sister isn't from a comic book guys!"  
"You would defend her twerp!" The second teen exclaimed.  
The three before us looked at me while the second commented, "You have't told them have you?"  
"Told us what?" Wildwing questioned glaring at the three.  
"Your little sister has quite a nasty fire burning in her!" The leader declared eyeing me, "It's just a matter of time before she uses those powers on you three!"  
"I would never hurt them!" I said quickly, "And I don't know what that was before!"  
Wildwing and Nosedive both turned to me surprised. My oldest brother held a concerned expression in his eyes, "What are you talking about sis?"  
"Go ahead freak! Show them what you've got!" The third teen taunted.  
"I don't know-I didn't know!" I pleaded.  
Everything was happening so fast. I felt a fear gripping my chest. A strangely familiar need to run began to try and take hold of my legs. Yet I stood firmly beside Wildwing to try and resist.  
"I guess it only happens when you're scared!" He scoffed as he looked over us for a moment.  
He then grabbed Nosedive by the arm, shoving him against the wall.  
"Hey!" Nosedive yelled angrily, "Back off creep!"  
Everything was spiraling so quickly. I tried to stay calm, but as he swung his fist towards my twin's face I panicked.  
"Please stop!" I screamed as I reached my hand out, a burst of energy springing from my finertips and knocking him back.  
The teen fell back against his friends as they caught him. While I hurried to Nosedive. I quickly looked over to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
"Sis...what was that?" Nosedive asked me startled.  
More panic took hold. What if I had hurt him? I didn't know I was stepping back from them. All of them. Both of them!  
"Heart, it's okay!" I barely heard Wildwing say to me, "Heart?"  
"I'm sorry!" I pleaded before I sprinted away.  
"Heart! Come back!" Wildwing cried out after me, but I wasn't able to turn back.  
"Sis! It's okay! Come back!" Nosedive shouted to no avail as well.  
I didn't know where I was running to. Energy sparked around me rapidly, knocking out lamps and machines nearby. My heartbeat raced with my feet as I ran from everything. What if someone else saw that? Someone that would bring me back to that place? My brothers, my family, would be put at risk. Everything we knew would be gone. These panic filled thoughts whirled around my head as I continued to run.  
Then, I was alone. I had run so far and for so long I didn't even know where I was. Somewhere deep in the capitol city of our home world, I wandered unsure of how to get back. Not that I could go back. Fear gripped my heart as I thought of my brothers and friend. How could I return and risk hurting them? The energy around me came to a pause as I tried to calm down and get my bearings.  
In the distance I heard sirens. Fearing they were after the source of the power outages I stuck to the alleyway for a while.  
When I felt they were far enough away I heard my stomach starting to growl. So I found myself slipping into a convenience store. Luckily it was mostly empty, allowing me to hopefully to get what I needed and leave before anyone really noticed me.  
I grabbed something quick and easy to eat and a water bottle. Yet when I got to the counter I realized I didn't have any money on me. I had given Nosedive the last bit of allowance I had to help him get a comic book. My hands shook, knowing what I might have to do. It...it would be to survive right? For some reason the idea didn't bother me as much as I thought it might, but there was some hesitation when thinking of what my parents would think.  
"Are you okay dearie?" The cashier asked, noticing my trembling body by now.  
"I..."  
"I'll cover her," a friendly voice confirmed as she placed some money on the counter.  
I looked beside me to see a young woman placing her own items beside mine. She looked to be about the same age as Wildwing and Canard, or perhaps a little older. She wore a lavender jumpsuit with a powder blue belt and collar. Her blonde hair was held up by a headband that matched her suit in shade. Over her eyes were a pair of hot pink, pointed glasses.  
"You...you don't have to," I tried to protested.  
She had already paid.  
"Th-Thank you..." I said sheepishly as she handed me my items, as well as an apple and candy bar.  
"No problem," she assured me while gathering her own bag of food.  
I then found myself walking out of the shop with her.  
"Do you need a lift anywhere? I can take you home, it's not really safe to be out alone on the streets," she offered, "There's muggers and thieves out and about."  
My heart burned to say yes. Yet I found myself shaking my head, contradicting my heart, "I can't really go home. I'm not really sure where to go instead either."  
"Are you in some sort of trouble?" She asked worriedly.  
"Kind of..." I admitted thinking about the power outtages I had caused, as well as the possibly injured teen that had struck at my twin.  
"I see..." she said, trying not to push to far.  
Then she offered out to me, "I'm Tanya by the way."  
I gave a thankful slight smile as I shook her hand, "I'm Heart."  
Suddenly a siren sounded off in the distance again. Panicking once more I felt a surge of energy run through me, shocking her hand before I could pull away.  
"What was that?!" She exclaimed as I shoved my hands into my pockets quickly.  
"N-Nothing!" I insisted as I began to back away.  
She looked at me surprised still, as though figuring out something. I froze, unsure of what to expect.  
"I didn't think it was true," she said sounding a bit perplxed, "That was years ago when that happened. You couldn't be a part of that could you? You would have been a child when that occured!"  
"Wait, when what occured?!" I exclaimed myself now.  
"It was in the paper, a part of a research facility just went out. The news report said it was an electrical fire with an unknown source. When I joined the tech. lab they talked about a project that was covered up back then, something about a strange hatchling that got out," she explained pulling me into her car now.  
I tried to resist, but something inside told me to trust her. She rolled up her windows and locked the doors of her vehicle. Then she began rumaging through some folders in the back of her car.  
"It was such a bizzare incident, I couldn't help but hold onto the paper from it," she told me as she pulled out an old newspaper to show me.  
"Then a little bit ago, before I went out, we got word that something strange was going on in the city. Power was going out, and a young man reported a strange electric burn when getting into a fight. We were told at the lab to be on the lookout for anything weird," she informed me.  
I began to panic again. The energy around me began to spark again, telling her what she needed to know.  
"Please don't bring me back there!" I begged her not knowing what there was, just that I didn't want to go.  
She looked at me genuinely shocked it seemed before giving me a reassuring smile, "I'm an engineer Heart. Besides, I don't believe in using unwilling test subjects."  
"Now eat your food there to regain your strength, I'll take you away from here at least while you do that," she insisted.  
I couldn't help but hug her, "Thank you!"  
As I started to eat my food Tanya began driving. Yet as we went along her car started to make an odd noise, alerting us that the battery was tapping out.  
"Darn thing!" Tanya muttered as she was forced to stop the vehicle.  
We were a ways away from the convenience store or any garage.  
"I might be an engineer, but there's nothing I can do without parts," she sighed trying to think.  
I then looked at me hands, taking in a deep breath.  
"I can try and give it a jump," I mentioned nervously, not noticing the vehicle nearby us.  
Tanya, also unaware of the ebony car parked across from us at the moment, popped the trunk, "Are you sure?"  
I nodded, "I'll give it a try."  
I got out of the car and went around to the front. Taking another deep breath I then placed a hand over the battery. Nothing happened at first. Then I forced myself to think of earlier, remembering the panic in my chest as I ran knowing I could never return home. In an instant energy burst from my fingertips, surging into the battery, allowing the key to turn over.  
"Success!" Tanya exclaimed with relief as I closed the hood for her.  
Yet before I could back in the car the vehicle across the street from us shined their lights blindingly at us. More panic caused electricity to spark around me as an older drake stepped out flashing a badge at us.  
"Easy now girl! After all these years we've finally found you! Now we can take you home!" He told me stepping forward.  
"That place isn't home!" I said shakily, backing up slightly.  
"You have something special about you, and we want to help you figure out how to use it," he attempted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I just want to be left alone!" I begged.  
It was then that I noticed something. With a slight glance Tanya looked as though she were fumbling with her key and controls to turn the car off. Then with a quick wink she leaned on the horn and brights, flashing her lights boldly into their eyes.  
With this signal I ran, darting down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. As I darted down the road, making a turn I noticed they had left Tanya be and went straight after me. I breathed a silent prayer and thank you to her as I continued to try and evade them. Behind me I could hear the vehicle behind me trying to catch up. Around me I could also hear more vehicles coming closer.


	5. Chapter Five: Stolen

Chapter Five: Stolen

My heart leapt to my throat now, my lungs burned from the cold air. Tears stung my eyes. My muscles ached with fatigure. All that kept me going was desperation at this point. Yet I wasn't sure what the point was. I couldn't go home now. I could never see my family again. Mom. Dad. Wildwing. Nosedive. Canard. I had to stay away from them. In less than day my world eroded away into something cold and cruel as I sprinted down the streets, my feet hitting the pavement hard with every step. However, I also knew I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to be locked away around wires and endless halls as my nightmares had reminded me of. In response to these feelings I felt the energy bursting from me, causing more power outtages, darkening the city lights and signs.  
Suddenly I screamed without words or a voice, "Someone help! Please help me!"  
As I ran down the street I didn't realize I was passing an alley when someone reached out and grabbed me. I screamed, terrified, as I was pulled against someone. Before I could struggle any further I felt a gloved hand cover the mouth of my beak as the other hand looped around my back, pulling me close to the stranger now holding me. I glanced up fearfully to see a young drake looking out towards the alleyway's opening as he pulled me into the shadows with him. Then, using those same shadows, he turned with me, using his height and dark colored clothing to obscure anyone else's view of me.  
Yet energy sparked around me still, threatening to reveal our hiding spot once they went by.  
"Calm down sweetheart," the drake then said to me in a smooth brooklynn accent, "I won't let anyone hurt ya."  
To further convince me he pulled his hand away from my mouth and rested it against the back of my head, holding me securely against his chest, "Jus' trust me okay?"  
I found myself listening to him as the energy around me came to a hault. Then it was completely dark around us. He then looked up as they heard someone say on the street, "Check the alley!"  
Panic tried to claim me again when I heard this.  
"Hang on ta me," the drake then whispered as I obediently wrapped my arms around his neck almost a little too tightly, "Easy sweetheart."  
With that he shot a grappling hook up at the roof ledge above us and pulled us both up quickly with it. He set me on the fire escape next to him and began jiminying a window open. We then took cover in one of the studio apartments to the building we were next to. As luck would have it it was abandoned, so one was waiting to alert my persuers to our position as we took refuge inside. The drake with me quickly closed the curtains and pulled me into the kitchen, crouching down with me while we waited.  
Once the sounds of sirens and other vehicles completely vanished did we dare stand up from our hiding spot. Then we waited a little longer quietly in the dark before making our way back down to the street. Before stepping out of the alley the drake with me looked out to make sure it was clear.  
Only now in the low lamplight as it came back on over the sidewalk did I finally get a good look at him for the first time. He was close to a foot taller than me, though I had been told this was easy to be with me standing at 5 feet myself. His feathers that I could see, mainly from the neck up, were a worn charcoal gray. His feathers and hair were swept forward over his head with a premature white streak through it. At the base of his neck was a short ponytail. From the neck down he wore a form fitting bodysuit of burgundy and black. This covered what I could see was a very lean, but strong build. Even his feet were covered in the thin fabric without any boots to wear over them. On his hands were a pair of black gloves. In his beak I couldn't help but notice a chip in it on the left side. His cheeks had a distinct look to them that I hadn't seen on many other ducks. Then I noticed his eyes, or at least his remaining one that was a deep brown. Where his right eye should have been was an eye patch with what appeared to be a mechanical eye beneath it that made it's red pupil known beneath the fabric of the patch.  
"Are ya hurt at all sweetheart?" He now asked me turning back to me.  
I wasn't sure how to answer him. Physically I didn't think I had taken on any injuries. Though my muscles and chest screamed in pain. My heart pounded from fear and lingering panic.  
"Can I escort ya home at least?" He offered a hand out to me.  
I shook my head, but not for the reason he thought as he asked, "Is it 'cause ya don't know me?"  
"I can't go back..." I told myself firmly, "No matter what I can't go home!"  
It took all my strength to not collapse to my knees right then and there crying. All that I had ever known was gone, taken from me in less than a day! After feeling so safe and loved by my family, I could never see them again. Not without risking what they had. This very morning I had woken up safely between my two brothers, my best friends in all of Puck World. Now I was alone wandering the streets.  
"Then where will ya go?" He asked me with concern in his voice, "I can't leave a young lady out here alone. Especially with those cretins lookin' for ya."  
I looked up at him, knowing I was barely holding myself together at this point.  
"I know a place where you can hide for now, if ya don't mind hangin' out with..." he stopped himself before he finished when he saw me dropping to my knees from exhaustion.  
He reached his hands out, stabilizing me on my feet to keep me from falling. Though he then felt how badly I was shaking at this point.  
"You're really in some sort of trouble aren't ya?" He asked me looking into my fatigued eyes.  
I stood up now, trying to be strong in front of this stranger. Though I nodded my head as I quietly answered looking at the ground, "I don't know what to do."  
"You can stay with me?" He then offered, catching me off guard as I looked up to see him smiling at me.  
"Who are you?" I finally enquired.  
He gave a deep polite bow as he replied offering a hand out to me, "Duke L'Orange at your service sweetheart."  
His name echoed in my memory as I quickly thought of the first time I'd heard it as a child. Then off and on again as I had grown up. Finally today as well.  
"I've heard of you," I said as I considered reaching my hand out.  
"I see my name carries a reputation," he commented with some pride.  
Duke looked at me still, now with a charming smile as he still held his hand out to me, "I would like to know your name though if I may?"  
Finally offering my hand in return I answered shyly, "My name is Heart, Heart Flashblade."  
He smiled still, "What a lovely name."  
Then he lifted my hand slightly, kissing it gently. In response I felt my cheeks growing warm.  
Duke stood now as he kept my hand in his, escorting me along beside him. As we walked down the streets of the city I couldn't keep my mind from wandering. I wondered if Nosedive and Wildwing were okay. Were they looking for me? Did mama and papa know by now that I was missing? The pain in my chest told me "of course" to both of these questions.  
"I'm sorry," I said as I fought the tears that stung my eyes.  
Duke paused and looked at me as my steps began to waiver. Then I felt my legs giving up on me as I went forward too quickly it seemed. Yet to my susprise Duke caught me and swept me up in his arms. Panic gripped my chest again as I tried to resist, "Please don't! I can walk on my own!"  
"Not like this ya can't," he insisted as he began carrying me.  
I still tried to pull away, but stopped when he said to me, "Sweetheart, I would not have risked my neck back there ta turn around an' turn ya in. I'm goin' ta keep ya hidden an' safe. Please jus' trust me."  
Finally I heard myself admit to him, clinging to him, "I'm scared."  
"Can't say I blame ya, but I promise you're safe with me sweetheart," he assured, "If ya don't mind hangin' around a thief for a while."  
"I don't mind, you being a thief might have been what saved me tonight," I said as I still clung to him shaking from fatigue and cold.  
He gave a light chuckle as he continued to carry me through the city, "That's an interestin' way of lookin' at it."  
Before too long we were slipping into an unmarked building far from the heart of the city where sirens and other vehicles were heard. Greeting us were five other thieves that had seemed to be quite worried about Duke.  
"What are you doing going solo right now with all those cops out there tonight?" One of the two drakes demanded, sounding rather upset.  
"I'm alright Silver," Duke assured as he stepped in still holding me, "Besides, it was quite excitin' out there."  
"Who's that?" Silver then asked him.  
Silver seemed a bit younger than Duke, but a few years older than myself. His hair matched his name and he wore an all black suit with silver accents at his wrists and ankles. His feathers were like that of the snow outside. He had a thinner frame than Duke, but was similar in height. His silver blue eyes showed me he had a friendly disposition about him despite his concerned tone at the moment.  
"Heart here needs ta stay hidden for a bit, so I brought her here," Duke explained, "She'll be stayin' with us for a while."  
"You make it sound like she's merely visiting Duke," the other drake commented with a raised dark brow.  
"Well I hadn't asked her ta join us as of yet Trent, I was goin' ta wait a little while," Duke answered.  
Trent, looking a little older than Duke still looked quite concerned as he looked at me. He dressed mostly in dark shades of green with a long dark coat over his bodysuit. His hair was short and black with calm green eyes to match his clothing. He seemed to have a stalkier build to him, and was a little shorter than Duke.  
Then I noticed two of the girls looking at me quietly as Duke finally set me down carefully.  
The first of the two had deep varying shades of blue in her wavy hair with dark feathers. It was pulled up into a high ponytail that was quite long as it reached her lower torso. She wore a genieesque outfit with belled bottoms to her leggings and a vest over her top. Her outfit was as dark in shade as the night sky and her eyes were like starlight.  
The other beside her had short blonde hair with peach feathers that wore an outfit similar to Silver, but with gold.  
Each of them wielded a blade of some sort. The first had a curved blade, the other had several daggers and throwing knives attached to her arms, waist, and legs. The former of the two seemed quite annoyed, while the latter just seemed a bit worried.  
Finally there was the third woman who was glaring daggers at me with her emerald green eyes. Her curly black hair cascaded far down her back and over her shoulders. She had a very curved frame with a deliberate sway in her steps as she approached Duke. She wore a form fitting forest shaded stealth suit that stopped at her upper chest with no sleeves to cover her tanned feathers of her arms. Over her legs and hips were a pair of tight dark leggings and a hip tied green sheer skirt. On her wrists were gold bracelets that hung loosely from her wrists. On her hip was a thin bladed sword, and on her leg was a dagger.  
"Duke, that noble heart of yours is going to get you in trouble," she said looking up at him with an amused smile, "What would we do without our brave leader?"  
"What was I supposed to do Ebony? Leave her there?" Duke asked stepping back from her as she went to reach her hands to his shoulders.  
Her hands balled into fists that dropped to her sides.  
"We're just worried Duke," the one known as Trent stated, "With all of those cops out there tonight, and Falcone trying to get out of jail, it may be unwise to take on a new member right now."  
"It'll be fine everyone, please trust me on this one," Duke insisted as he rested a hand on my shoulder, offering much needed support, "Heart will fit in just fine here."  
I looked up at him a bit thrown off by this statement. Yet I couldn't summon enough energy at this point to argue with him. In fact, after these words were said I felt everything from today taking it's toll on me. I bit the lower part of my beak to keep myself from breaking down though. As my stance wavered I felt him grip my shoulder slightly, obviously feeling my shaky stance by now.  
"For now let's lay low for a bit, there's a lot of cops an' agencies out on the streets as you've all noticed an' mentioned. I don't recommend going out on jobs for a few nights," Duke informed them.  
"Wait, are those guys looking for her?" Silver questioned as Duke looked to me worriedly as I began to faulter in my steps a bit again.  
"It appears that way, but rest assured I stole her away from their grasp," he said with pride in his tone and a smile over his beak.  
"You're lucky they didn't follow you!" Ebony exclaimed.  
"They wouldn't be able ta trace me, they can't even get a decent photo of me let alone follow me here!" Duke chuckled with a healthy dose of confidence in his voice.  
Then he looked at me, "Let's see about helpin' you now."  
I found myself unable to argue as he slipped by his allies with me following right behind him.  
"Duke what's going on?" Silver questioned as he followed as well.  
"I'll explain more later. Right now I need ta get her some fresh clothes an' warm food. If ya wanna know more so much feel free ta help," Duke said with his own frustration showing in his voice now, his tone from before slipping slightly.  
Silver waslked alongside us with a curious expression in his eyes. Meanwhile the others seemed to go about their evenings as they wished.  
"So what happened out there tonight?" Silver asked.  
"Not sure you would believe me right now," Duke said glancing at me for a moment, "Still tryin' ta believe it myself a bit."  
"Try me my friend," Silver insisted looking at me still perplexed.  
"Heart here is quite the sought out treasure it seems," Duke told him, "All I know is that she needs a place ta stay because goin' home isn't an option for her. Am I right about that sweetheart?"  
I nodded my head quietly while I heard myself say heart broken, "As much as I would love to see my brothers..."  
"Why can't you?" Silver asked.  
I looked at my hands nervously, "I...I don't really know why. I just can't."  
"Try ta focus on what ya can do for now," Duke said gently, "You can get some rest, an' you can stay here where it's safe."  
"I don't really understand all of what's going on. But you can count on me to help too," Silver told me with a comforting smile.  
Silver looked to his friend, "I'll get her something to eat while you help her settle in."  
"We'll be in my room," Duke told him quickly before Silver turned down the hall.  
Silver gave a thumbs up in response before running from our view.  
Then Duke and I were alone again. I didn't know what to say to him at this point. All I could do it seemed was follow behind his steps. Finally we came to what was his room I guessed as he opened the door. Inside was a bed and a sofa. On the shelves were various books. Tossed in the corner were a pair of hardly worn skates and street hockey gear.  
"I don't get ta play very much anymore," Duke mentioned a bit torn when he noticed me looking at the skates.  
I looked around his room, but also didn't look. By this point I had about reached my limit. In less than a day all that I had known was taken from me. My warm home. My loving parents. My dear brothers. My hopes and dreams. Everything. Finally I felt myself crumbling as the events of the day crashed over my shoulders it seemed.  
"I want my brothers!" I cried as I curled into a ball, holding my sides as I knelt on the floor, "I don't want this to be happening! I just want things to be as they were with them! They're probably so worried and upset! And I'll never see them again!"

Duke:  
Without a sound or any warning I knelt down in front of this young lady. Then I carefully wrapped my arms around her, pullin her close to me. She seemed to have no strength to pull away at this point.  
All she could do was cry as as she seemed to think about the brothers she had left behind. In her sobbing I could hear her mention how they were probably looking for her even now as it grew late. This made her sobbing worsen and her body began to tremble harshly in my arms.  
"It hasn't even been a day and I miss them so much! I just want to be with them!" She sobbed into my chest.  
"I know sweetheart...I know ya do. An' I'm sure they miss ya too. But I'm also sure that such a family would still want ya ta be safe. An' you are here. I promise I won't let those creeps take ya away. For them an' for you, I'll make sure you're safe at least," I assured her as I hugged her tight.  
Her whole body trembled as she cried still. I wasn't sure if my words gave her any comfort, as I was certain they weren't enough right now.  
"I'm sorry Heart," was all I could think to tell her.

Heart:

What I wouldn't have given to just see them once more to tell them I was safe. To tell them I would always miss and love them so very much. That I was happy to have grown up with them. In my heart and in my head I said without a voice, "Wing...Dive...I miss you...I want to come home, but I can't...I'm sorry...But know that I'm safe..."  
I had no way of knowing if they would ever hear those words.  
At last I felt my body giving into the stress and fatigue from everything I had endured. The energy had erupted from me was long put to sleep for the moment. My aching body relaxed in his arms. Catching my breath now my blurred vision began to tunnel and darken as I fell asleep in his embrace.  
As I faded from consciousness I heard Duke say to me softly, "You're safe with me sweetheart."


	6. Part Two: Chapter Six: Better Fix?

Part Two: Thick as Thieves - Chapter Six: Better Fit?

When I opened my eyes I sat up quickly, confused by my surroundings. A deep burgundy blanket had been pulled up over me. I looked around trying to remember why I wasn't in my own room. Then suddenly everything came back to me. Catching my breath I turned to glance over at the sofa where I found Duke sound asleep it seemed.  
A plate of food had been set on the nightstand beside his bed along with a glass of water.  
"Mornin' sweetheart," I then heard Duke say in a welcoming tone.  
I looked over to him again to see him slowly sitting up. As he stood up he stretched a bit before walking over to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress he looked at me with a sweet smile, "How ya feelin'?"  
"Awful," is what I thought, but I wanted to at least try to say, "Okay I guess."  
Yet as I said this I realized how much my head was throbbing. My body felt like it was on fire. Duke tilted his head slightly, looking worried, when I tried to wipe the sweat from my forehead. He rested his hand over my head now, "You're burnin' up Heart."  
"All that stress on ya," he noted as he brushed the hair out of my eyes now.  
"I'm sorry..." I said in frustration.  
"For what? None of this is your fault Heart, an' don't ya dare start actin' like it is!" He said firmly, "Born with magic or not, ya never asked ta be taken from your family. Ya never agreed ta be sought after like that."  
I felt tears brimming in my eyes again as I recalled the previous day. I tried to brush them away.  
"Aw sweetheart..." Duke attempted as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "Please don't do that. I hate seein' a lady cry."  
I looked up at him a bit bewildered by his words. Though it was difficult to see him through my now blurred vision. After a moment of trying to wipe my eyes dry I heard him open the drawer of the nightstand.  
"Here," he offered as he handed me a cloth that worked a lot better than my hands.  
When I had calmed down he then gently pushed me back down on the bed, my head resting against the pillow again.  
"Jus' try an' get some rest for now. I'll be back in a while ta check on ya okay?" He told me while covering me back up, "I'll bring ya some medicine from the infirmary."  
I turned on my side, curling up as I did. Then I watched as he turned towards the door to leave, my hand gripped the blanket tightly. Then he paused for a moment and went to his dresser instead. Pulling out some clothes for himself he also brought some over to me, "They're just some old jersies an' shirts, but they're clean at least. In case ya want ta change I'll leave them out for ya."  
He set the clothes beside the food on the nightstand. Then he gave me a quick, but charming, smile before stepping out of the room. I found myself unable to resist the urge to fall back to sleep when I heard the door click and lock with me safely inside the room.  
Several hours had passed when I awoke again. On the nightstand was some medicine and a fresh plate of food. There were also some leggings placed over his shirts that fit me mostly. I decided to change my clothes for now to freshen up a little. My head hurt a little less at least as I did this, allowing me to at least stand up properly. It felt as though I had broken the fever though as cold sweat matted my feathers and hair together on my head. I found myself changing into the leggings and a t-shirt much bigger than my own, making one of the sleeves easily slip down my shoulder a bit. The shirt it's self went down my hips a bit. Then I carefully ate the food brought to me while sitting on the sofa, while also taking the medicine with the fresh water left for me.  
Once nourished and changed I found myself stepping out into the hallway of their hideout. At the time it seemed eerily quiet as I wandered down the corridors. Inmy chest I felt a slight panic trying to echo bad memories I didn't quite know. My steps hastened as I tried to find just any sign of someone else up and about. Turning the corner I was nearly running now when I finally bumped into someone.  
"Hey!" She snapped quickly as I ran into her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry!" I said hastily, regaining my own balance.  
"Oh...it's you," she then said with half interest as she looked at me, "Heart is it?"  
I looked to see that it was the peach feathered girl from before. The one dressed similarly to Silver the night before.  
"Yes," I replied nervously, "But I don't think I caught your name?"  
"It's Diana," she replied.  
"I'm sorry if my being here is a problem," I offered still a bit nervous.  
Diana sighed, "It's not really me that's bothered by it, as strange and sudden it is."  
"It's hard to explain..." I tried to say as she shrugged.  
"I'm sure you have your reasons for being here like the rest of us. Honestly if you'd come here on your own it may not have been so bad," she told me.  
"I'm not really sure I understand what you mean?" I said perplexed.  
"You don't think it's a bit strange our leader just carried you in here like that?" She questioned.  
"It really wasn't anything I had much control over. I couldn't walk that well after..." I trailed off, what could I really say?  
"Hey, it's not me you need to worry about," Diana shrugged again before walking by me.  
"Then who should I be worried about?" I tried to ask, but she seemed to ignore me.  
For the moment I tried to shrug this off. This had mixed results however. I had grown so accustomed to my brothers being around. A pained, hollowed sensation crept through my chest as I thought of them. Had they been up all night looking for me? Were they back home now?  
"Heart?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, sounding concerned.  
I turned around to find Silver looking at me with genuine worry in his eyes, "What's the matter girly-girl?"  
Tears brimmed my eyes when I heard this familiar greeting.  
"Oh no! I didn't mean to make you sad!" He exclaimed, making it worse.  
"I know," I said whiping my eyes quickly, "You reminded me of my brother just now."  
"Oh? Really?" He asked surprised.  
I nodded my head, "He always called me that."  
"You must miss him a lot?"  
"I miss them so much, but I can't go back to them," I reminded myself.  
"Duke told me abit more about things this morning," he admitted, "some weird organization is trying to track you down and that's why you have to hide out here?"  
I nodded as my body shuddered a little.  
"But I don't understand why they're after you. Duke wouldn't tell me that part. All he would say is that he had his word to keep and to leave it at that," Silver pushed a little.  
I looked at my hands nervously before a sudden thought occured to me. The night before this, something seemed so strange to me the more I thought about it.  
"Where's Duke?" I then asked.  
"He stepped out to check on things around the hideout. He said he wanted to make sure no one had stationed themselves nearby," he informed me.  
"But he could get caught?!" I exclaimed.  
Silver gave a laugh, "Duke knows how to be subtle! Trust me, he'll be just fine!"  
Then Silver looked me over, placing a hand beneath the chin of his beak. He circled me as he looked down at me.  
"Such a tiny young lady aren't you?" He teased a little, "And our brave leader thinks you'll be a good fit here?"  
I looked at him surprised to hear this. Though I didn't care for the tiny comment. True I wasn't as tall as the others, even the other ladies. And it was evident that it wouldn't take much to pick me up and throw me weight wise, but the night before had shown me I had endurance at the very least.  
"Fit in?"  
"Didn't he tell you? We're a gang of thieves. This is the Brotherhood of the Blade, and Duke is the most famous jewel thief on Puck World," he told me proudly.  
"He did tell me he was a thief, and I figured as much for the rest of you. But I thought I was just taking cover here," I said nervously.  
In the back of my head I recalled the exchange I had had with my parents when I was younger. If they knew just who had saved me. If they knew where I was. What would they say?  
"Honestly I'm not sure what Duke has in mind," Silver said with a casual shrug, "He's been a bit withdrawn the last few months. So last night really through us all for a loop."  
He looked me over again, "At any rate. If you are a part of this group you'll need an outfit won't you? Something in case you do decide to join us out on the field."  
He snapped his fingers before nodding his head towards the halls ahead, "Follow me girly-girl. I know someone that can help us out with this."  
I found myself obeying as I followed along behind him.  
Before long we were in front of a door as Silver knocked on it.  
"Who's there?" A feminine voice questioned from the other side.  
"It's your brother!" Silver nearly sang cheerfully.  
We then heard movement from the other side as someone came to the door and opened it. For a split second I saw the blue haired duck from the previous night before she slammed the door shut on us.  
"Sis don't be like that!" Silver pleaded, "If she's going to be a part of the gang she'll need an outfit, and who better than you?"  
"Just because she's hiding here doesn't make her a thief like the rest of us!" She yelled through the door.  
"Come on Saffire! Don't take it out on her!" Silver told her a bit annoyed.  
After a few long quiet moments the door opened again. This time we were allowed in. Upon closing the door Saffire looked me up and down.  
"I don't get it," she muttered.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.  
"Not really," she admitted with a sigh, "I know he brought you here to help you, but why did he have to disappear like that?"  
"You see, Duke got himself into a bit of trouble a few weeks back, "Silver explained, "His rival challenged him. Duke won the game, but lost his eye in the process. It was really bad. He almost died from blood loss. Since before, and even more so afterwards, he's been rather distant. Then last night he disappears, we hear sirens all over the city, and finally he comes home with a new recruit."  
My eyes widened with surprise and concern when I heard about all of this. Upon meeting Duke I never would have guessed any of these things were going on.  
"I guess I didn't see that," I said, "But then I only just met him last night."  
"I really wish we knew about last night," Saffire mentioned with her arms folded over her chest, "Duke's been rather secretive about it."  
I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I'm not sure how to explain it myself."  
"Well for now let's deal with what we can," Silver suggested.  
Saffire rolled her eyes before strolling over to a cabinet. Then she pulled out some fabric and brought it over to me, holding it up against me.  
"It'll go with your hair," she commented looking at my burgundy hair.  
"She needs something comfortable, but striking too," Silver agreed, "And more on the modest side I think."  
"Do you want to do it?" Saffire questioned raising a brow as she looked at her brother.  
"You don't want me to," he laughed with his hands up as he shook his head.  
"You remind me so much of Dive," I heard myself say sadly.  
"You two must have been really close," Silver said apologetically.  
I nodded my head, "Inseperable until yesterday. I'm in this mess for saving his feathers in fact."  
Then I smiled, tears escaping my eyes, "But as long as he's okay..."  
Silver then got up and walked over to me. Before I could react he rustled his hand playfully through my hair, "I guess I'll watch out for you in his place for now."  
My eyes widened as I looked up at him. In return he gave a friendly smile. Then he was chased out of the room by his sister so I could try on what she had sewn for me so far.  
"Alright Silver!" She called him back in, "We need your opinion now!"  
Silver came in and looked over me now. Placing his hand at his chin again he examined her work. Turning I risked a glance at the full mirror in the room. There I stood wearing a form fitting stealth suit. It's top clung to me with a stretchy velvet burgundy fabric. There were slits in the shoulders that revealed some of my white feathers. At my waist was a silver belt with several pouches and pockets attached. From there down I had black leggings on that covered even my toes in similar fashion to Duke's suit.  
"Needs a little flair, another color to offset the dark shades. I know we're thieves, but a lady needs a splash of color," Silver commented.  
Saffire rolled her eyes as she went to the cabinet again. Then she snapped her fingers before pulling out some sheer teal material. In minutes it seemed she had cut out the fabric and sewn it up. When she was done she brought it over to me and helped tie it around my hip. Now tied around me was a sheer side skirt that glistened with silver stars in the light, but remained dorment in the dark.  
"Perfect!" Silver agreed, "Wait until Duke sees you!"  
I tilted my head curiously at this comment. Saffire too seemed confused by this.  
"I just think it might cheer him up a bit. He was pretty worried about you this morning," Silver shrugged, "Maybe having a new recruit to look after will bring him back to being himself again."  
Saffire then looked at me with a more serious expression, "I would be careful around Ebony though."  
"Ebony? The third girl I met last night?" I asked, "Why?"  
"She's had her heart set on Duke since she first met him," Silver said, "And Duke carrying you in here like that, regardless of the reason, was enough to set her off last night."  
"She has no reason to be jealous," I assured firmly, "I just met him, and I have other things to worry about right now."  
"I tried to tell her that too, but it didn't work too well," Silver shrugged.  
"Just be careful," Saffire warned again.  
I gave a nod. Then I added with a slight smile, "Thank you, for this."  
I looked to the mirror, "You're really good at this."  
Saffire smiled with some pride in her eyes, "Nice to see someone appreciates my handy work."  
I couldn't help but give a soft laugh watching the two of them interact. Again I thought of my own siblings, hoping they were okay.


	7. Chapter Seven: Blind Sided

Chapter Seven: Blind Sided

Afterwards I found myself stepping back into the hallway. I hoped to find Duke so I could finally talk to him. Yet instead I walked right into the person I had just been told to avoid. Seeing me in my new outfit and carrying Duke's shirt didn't seem to calm the simmering anger in her green eyes.  
"You can dress the part all you want, that doesn't make you one of us!" She spat with venom, "And it certainly won't catch his interest!"  
"Ebony, you have no reason to say these things. I just met Duke last night, there's nothing..." I trailed off for a moment as I briefly remembered him introducing himself to me.  
In my panic and fears it hadn't registered that Duke had given me my first kiss the previous night. I recalled blushing a little, but had chalked it up to stress. Yet I told myself for the moment that he had just been trying to be friendly, using a rougish charm to get me to open up a little.  
"There's nothing to be jealous of," I finally said firmly.  
"Jealous of a child like you?" She scoffed, "You've really gotten mixed up if you think I'd be jealous of you!"  
I tilted my head slightly, seeing past something, "If that were true you wouldn't feel the need to do this would you? I'm telling you there' nothing for you to worry about with Duke and I, but here you are trying to get me to back off?"  
"You little-!"  
"If anything, from how little I know about him, I doubt Duke would be okay with this. Are you only after him because he's the leader?"  
Her hand flew in the blink of an eye. My cheek stung harshly as she struck my face.  
"You're only proving me right," I said dryly as I glared at her, "And believe me, nothing you do will hurt me more than what I went through yesterday!"  
I started to walk away, but she grabbed for my shoulder, "I've known Duke for years! Since before he became the leader!"  
Then I recalled what I had seen on the news while growing up, "But he's always been one of, if not the best, thieves. It's status you're after, not him. If it were anyone else you'd be after them instead."  
She went to strike at me again, but this time I stepped back.  
"And what are you after then?!" She demanded, "Why are you here?! Why did he carry you here?!"  
I looked at her with eyes fatigued and annoyed by now. I hadn't noticed the energy sparking around my hands again when I spoke, "I just want to go home! But I can't! I want to see my brothers! But I can't! I'm here because Duke saved me last night and brought me here! No one told him too, but he did it! In one night I know more about who he is than you seem to! He saw I needed help and gave it! He saw I couldn't walk so he carried me! Is that good enough for you?! If you care about him so much you would know exactly why he did all that!"  
Her emerald eyes spat with rage, but then widened with fear when she noticed my hands. I looked down in horror to see the elecricty surging around them. Panic gripped my chest as I backed away from her. While I didn't like her, I didn't want to fry her either.  
"What are you?!" She exclaimed as the energy continued up my arms.  
I shook my head, trying not to panic. It wasn't working.  
Then suddenly I felt a pair of gloved hands clamp down carefully on my shoulders. This motion was soon followed by him gently instructing me, "Calm down sweetheart. It's okay now."  
My hands balled into tight fists as I took a deep breath. The energy then began to fade down to only my wrists.  
"Duke?" I asked shakily, trying to listen to him.  
"That's it Heart. Jus' breath an' try ta relax so ya don't get another fever okay?" Duke encouraged as the energy finally came to a stop at my now eased hands.  
I looked up at him over my shoulder with a surprised expression, "Duke? How did you know that would work?"  
Duke shrugged with a soft chuckle, "I didn't. Jus' kinda took a shot."  
"Are you crazy?! I could have shocked you!"  
Duke shook his head with a cheerful laugh and a confident, charming smirk, "But ya didn't now did you?"  
Silver and Saffire had also walked out into the hallway by now. They too had witnessed what I could do. If it weren't for Duke still gripping my shoulders I would have panicked again.  
"What was that?!" Silver exclaimed.  
"I...I don't know," I answered shakily as I tried to back away from them.  
"Heart, it's okay," Duke tried to tell me.  
"Duke what's going on?!" Ebony demanded, "What is this girl?!"  
Duke glanced down at me with a sympathetic expression as he sighed, "It's up to you if ya want ta tell them. But it might help everyone understand, includin' you, if ya talk about it."  
"But I don't really know what this is!" I told him.  
I looked to the others, wanting to explain. Yet I barely understood it myself.  
Taking a deep breath, I tried to remember, "When I was a child I escaped from a research facility. I don't know why they had me, or anything before that. But when I got out I lost my memories..."  
I trailed off when I noticed a brief expression of surprise in Duke's remaining eye that then transitioned to regret it seemed.  
"When I woke up I was in a new home. The house I've known...for eight years...with my parents...and my brothers..." I tried to hold myself together, "Then yesterday, one of my brother's was in trouble, so I reacted. And this...magic I guess...erupted...I ran...I can't go home because those researchers are looking for me, and I didn't want my family involved in this...I had no where else to go. Last night Duke saved me just before they would have caught me and dragged me back there! He saw I was in trouble and brought me here!..."  
"And you didn't know you had these abilities all that time?" Saffire enquired.  
I looked back in my memory, remembering my chance meeting with Grin when I was younger, "It happened once before...when I was 13, but I didn't really understand what was going on, and no one got hurt that time."  
"Duke, we have enough to worry about with cops trying to find us!" Ebony snapped, "We don't need a government agency looking for us too!"  
I hadn't thought of that.  
Yet before I could say anything Duke again placed a hand on my shoulder firmly, "Heart isn't going anywhere Ebony. She needs somewhere ta stay an' someone ta look out for her. We risk our lives for a bunch of rocks every week, I think we can let her hide with us."  
"And what happens when she takes out our hideout? Hurts someone here? What then Duke?" Ebony asked.  
"Ebony, this is a bit much even for you," Silver scoffed.  
"I don't get why you're all so okay with this!" Ebony yelled now pointing at me, "She is a huge risk!"  
Ebony glared at me, "Your family is lucky to be rid of a freak like you! Now we're stuck with you until you get us caught!"  
My eyes widened from shock and pain at these words. Before now her words had been ignorable, even comical. Yet this was different. Something in me snapped.  
"You don't know anything about my brothers! I know they're looking for me, and I have to hide from not only that agency but them as well! We were always there for each other! But if you feel that strongly about me leaving then I'll hide away somewhere else!" I shouted before pulling away from Duke.  
"Heart-!"  
"I get it okay?! I'm a freak! And I'm hiding so I don't hurt my brothers too!" I cried before darting down the hall towards the outer entrance, "And if I stay here I'll hurt someone!"  
Behind me I heard someone quickly running up to me. Before I could get much further they grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against them. No matter how hard I tried to pull away their iron grip held.  
"No!" I screamed, feeling my body heating up.  
"Heart stop!" I heard Duke call to me as he held me tight, "Heart! It's dangerous out there right now!"  
"I don't care!" I yelled, "Let me go!"  
"No! There's vans close by lookin' for ya! I'm not lettin' ya get taken back there!" He told me as he refused to let me go.  
I felt panic again taking over. Before I could try to calm down my chest grew hot as energy sparked around my hands that I was using to try and push him back with.  
"Duke let go of me!" I cried before I noticed the energy rushing from my hands and at him.  
In a second I watched as he stepped back in pain. His hand was suddenly over his eyepatch as he gritted his teeth. He lowered his head, looking away as he did this.  
"Duke?" I attempted with sudden worry in my voice as I grasped his arm carefully, "Duke I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

Duke:  
I shook my head as she coud see the energy sparking from the eyepatch I wore, or more so from behind it.  
"Duke?!"  
Finally the energy stopped flickering from it and ceased around her as well. Yet then I looked to her in confusion before taking a deep breath of my own and grasping her hand again. As I did this and looked to her I found I was only seeing her with my left eye.  
"Heart," I said gently, trying not to alert to this, "Do ya think your family would want ya dragged back ta that place? All ya went through yesterday would be for nothin' if ya run out there right now. If your family is as lovin' as ya say they are, they would want ya ta have your freedom wouldn't they?"  
"But I'm putting you an' your gang at risk every second I'm here! I just hurt you!" She told me.  
"Heart we're at risk everyday whether you're here or not," I said, "An' believe me I've been in far worse scrapes than this."  
"I didn't mean to..." She attempted looking at me worriedly, looking at my movements a little closer.  
Had she noticed?  
"I know that sweetheart," I assured her while pulling her into a hug, "An' I'm okay. I would be much worse off if ya left right now. I'd be worried sick, if not chasin' ya."  
"You would risk your own freedom for someone you hardly know?" She asked me in disbelief.  
"You're one of us now. Of course I'd try ta bring ya back safely," I said to her,"A leader looks out for the group Heart."  
"Duke...I'm sorry..." She told me again, "I don't know how to contol this...I'm trying to grasp what's happening..."  
"Hey, it hasn't even been a full day yet sweetheart, give it some time," I insisted.  
Then I stepped back looking over her, reconfirming that I only had half of my vision, before asking, "Now, could ya help me find Trent please?"  
"Trent?"  
"He's our medic. Ya met him last night briefly. He's probably in the infirmary," I explained.  
She looked up at me worriedly. Her eyes widened when she realized the red pupil that showed beneath my eyepatch was gone.  
"Heart, it's okay. I jus' need ya ta help me find Trent so he can fix it for me," I instructed calmly.  
She did as I asked, taking me by the hand as she lead me back through the halls without another thought. Before too long we had located the infirmary and the medic working inside. He turned with a raised brow when we entered the room together.  
"Can you go one day without some sort of scrape Duke?" He asked.  
I shrugged, "Not my nature I guess."  
"What happened this time?" Trent asked before noticing my eyepatch.  
"Must have short circuited," I said with another shrug.  
Trent didn't look convinced as he glanced at Heart, "Not miss lightning bug here?"  
"Who-?"  
"Silver told me," Trent answered simply.  
"It was an accident," I said for her, patting her shoulder gently, "I jus' need it fixed please?"  
"Certainly," Trent said as he nodded towards the infirmary bed.  
I winced, gripping her hand unknowingly for a moment, as I looked over at it. She turned to me, tilting her head confused.  
"I was here a bit recently," I explained before walking over to it and taking a seat.

Heart:  
I then recalled what Silver had told me this morning.  
A moment later Trent walked over and pulled a curtain around them to give them some cover. I waited in the chair beside the door. My hands shook as I watched their sillouettes, leaving little to the imagination as Trent helped Duke. Pulling the eyepatch away from his face I looked away as Trent removed something from beneath it.  
"I'm so sorry..." I wanted to say.  
"Heart? Are ya still there?" Duke asked from behind the curtain.  
"I am..." I answered just loud enough for him to hear me.  
"Ya okay?"  
"Why are you asking me? I hurt you?" I asked in bewilderment.  
Something was making me extra nervous about this though. Seeing even his sillouette go through this was enough to make my spine crawl. Yet I refused to step out into the hall either.  
"If it's botherin' ya ya don't have ta stay in here," Duke offered.  
I then noticed something else about Duke right now. The whole time he looked away from Trent. In the short time I had known Duke, his voice had always carried confidence when he spoke. Yet now it wavered a little bit.  
"I'll admit it's a bit gruesome..." he said, his tone slightly insecure it seemed.  
I'm not sure what compelled me to stand up and walk up to the curtain. My hands shook still as I stood on the outer side still.  
"Duke, may I come in?" I heard myself ask.  
"Ya don't have ta do that Heart..." Duke tried to protest.  
I rung my hands tightly before taking a deep breath and asking him gently, "Please? I'll be okay. I'm worried about you."  
Duke turned away from the curtain opening before answering, "Come on in sweetheart, if it'll help ya somehow I don't mind."  
I pulled the curtain to the side a little and stepped in, being careful to close it behind me. Duke still looked away from me. Trent had his back to us while he worked on fixing the object for his leader. I then found myself approaching Duke, finally reaching my hand out as I closed it over his as it gripped the infirmary bed. At this I felt him stiffen slightly as he kept the right side of his face turned away from me.  
"Your hand is shakin'," Duke commented, "Heart ya really don't need ta do this."  
I gripped his hand a little tighter, "Duke, you saw me when I was at my most vulnerable, and you stayed with me, even saved my life. I think I can be here for you in return."  
He still looked away.  
"Duke, I'm not scared of you; I'm scared because I hurt you..." I told him as I found myself trying to step closer to him.  
Trent then stood up, turning around still holding what I now could see was a mechanical eye. He held it carefully as he walked by us, "I'll work on this in my lab for a moment. I think I know how to improve it. Duke don't move from that spot please. Heart make sure he listens please."  
I nodded obediently as he left us there together. Duke still wouldn't look at me fully.  
"I haven't had it long, so I guess I'm still not really used ta this," Duke sighed, trying to relax his shoulders a bit.  
"Silver told me about it. I'm so sorry Duke. I didn't mean for this to happen," I told him.  
He tried to chuckle softly, but sounded nervous, "I know that sweetheart. But I didn't want ya ta leave either."  
I looked up at him bewildered. Taking a deep breath I asked him carefully, "Do you really not want me to look at you like this?"

Duke:  
"I'm not really sure myself," I said a bit frustrated.  
I had only had it for about two weeks now. Focusing on it seemed to make the scarring I felt trying to heal ache somehow.  
"Duke, I'm not going to turn away," she assured me, "No matter what you're still the drake that saved me last night. How could I turn away from you now?"  
Something in my chest felt a tug when she said that to me. In my mind I had simply seen it as acting as anyone would to someone in distress. Would anyone else have stood by and let her keep running? Glancing at her with my left eye I noticed her looking at me in a way no one else ever had before. I couldn't really describe it.  
"Duke?"  
I took another deep breath before finally looking at her, turning my head slowly for her to see. I felt her grip my hand, and I winced fearing I had frightened her.

Heart:  
Yet it was not from fear. In my chest I felt a sting of pain as it resonated from him. Where his eye should have been was an opening for the mechanical eye to rest and lock into. Around it was still rather fresh scarring and a bit of dark skin where his feathers should have been. The thought of what he had gone through only a few weeks prior to now made me reach out to him, hugging him. Again he stiffened, as though startled by my reaction.  
"Heart?"  
"Duke...I'm sorry," I told him as I looked up at him.  
"You didn't do this sweetheart," he answered quietly.  
"I'm still sorry," I repeated.  
Then he smiled before pulling me into a hug, "Thank you sweetheart."  
I found myself hugging him back still. For a moment I thought I felt myself taking on another fever. Yet instead of my forehead, it was my cheeks growing quite warm.  
I pulled away to look up at him again. He then smiled as he chuckled with me stepping back a little now, "I guess I haven't lost my charm after all."  
It was now that Trent returned with the repaired eye for Duke, "I think it shouldn't have any more problems. I reinforced the tech. a bit to be more resistant."  
"That's helpful," Duke commented, "Thanks Trent."  
I then watched as Duke faced forward as Trent instructed him. He gripped the bed again, taking a deep breath. In response I couldn't help but reach for his hand as I stood at his right side, watching as Trent set the replacement eye in it's place. As I did this I felt Duke relax his own hand a little. Once it was locked in I noticed the red light activating instantly.  
Trent waved his hand slowly in front of Duke to make sure he could follow it, then a little faster. This continued for a minute before finally handing Duke the patch to wear over it.  
"Thanks," Duke repeated as he carefully placed the patch over it and his scars.  
Trent nodded before excusing himself and stepping back past the curtain.  
"Let me help?" I offered as I noticed Duke trying to slip the strap around his head and latch it securely.  
Duke hesitated for a moment before I hopped onto the infirmary bed beside him to reach him a little better. I then carefully took the two ends and set them together securely in place for him. He then turned to me with what looked like a shy smile that I wasn't really used to seeing on him, despite knowing him less than a day. It just seemed off.  
Perhaps it was this that then compelled me to pull myself up a little more, kneeling beside Duke as we still sat there. Then I reached up quickly, thinking of how he had stepped out from the shadows the night before. Not even knowing me, he risked his own freedom and brought me where I could keep my own in some way. Now he had allowed himself to be vulnerable in his own way, and I couldn't help myself it seemed from kissing his right cheek before I realized what I was doing. When I did I jumped back from him, knowing my own cheeks were bright red despite my feathers.  
"Heart...?! What was that for?" He asked a bit surprised.  
"I..." I tried to put it into words, before looking up at him, "I guess I just wanted to thank you, for everything."  
Duke looked down at me as I sat beside him, a more confident smile showing now, "No need ta thank me sweetheart."  
However, in this short moment, there was something more being said between us. Some understanding of one another.

Duke:  
I in turn felt something stirring in me as she still smiled at me. Even after what she had just witnessed, her expression hadn't wavered. In my my years of being an outlaw, it never occured to me that someone might look at me as though I were a hero. Yet that's what her sapphire eyes told me then, despite what she had seen.  
Still looking up at me she told me shyly, "By the way, I think you're rather handsome."  
I raised a brow at this, looking at her curiously, "Really now? Even with this?"  
"I think it gives you an adventurous look, very dashing," she admitted still a bit nervous, but earnest all the same.  
Before I said anything in response she hopped down from the infirmary bed. Then, getting up myself, I followed her out into the hallway. For now it was still just the two of us as we wandered through the hall. It was oddly calm in spite of everything that had happened by this point.  
"Duke..." she then started as she looked up at me again, "I wanted to ask you something about last night."  
"I'm listenin'." I answered, giving her my full attention.  
"How did you know I was in trouble? How did you know I was running by when you grabbed me?" She asked.  
I glanced at her with a thoughtful expression washing over me before answering her, "Didn't ya call out for help?"  
She shook her head bewildered by this, "No. I was too scared to use my voice, and too out of breath."  
"Heart, I know I heard your voice call out last night. An' when I turned ta look I saw ya runnin' down the street. I guess I jus' reacted ta that," I explained, "Ya sounded so scared, I couldn't help but answer."  
"Duke, I swear I didn't open my mouth when I was running from them. I was too frightened that they would hear me," She told me.  
"Then how did I hear ya?" I asked her bewildered myself now.  
She held her head in her hands now, trying to figure this out, "This doesn't make sense. I believe you, but I know I didn't say a word..."  
"Perhaps not with your beak, but maybe your mind?" I offered, "Ya have magic of some sort. I don't think it's too much of a stretch ta consider ya might have some form of telepathy?"  
I then paused for a moment before adding, "I think it happened back in the infirmary too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When ya were sittin' on the other side, I swear I heard ya apologizin' ta me. That's why I asked if ya were still there. The voice was so quiet, I thought maybe ya stepped out right after sayin' that," I explained.  
"I hadn't said anything, though I did feel it," she told me.  
"I think that's the key sweetheart. Your feelings must be what's causin' your magic ta manifest. Ya said this all started 'cause your brother was in trouble right? Mind tellin' me what happened?"  
"We...we were heading to the ice park to play some hockey with our older brother and his friend. Some bullies we had encountered from another school before grabbed Dive and tried to hurt him, to prove that he had seen me with this energy when I was 13. All I know is that I reached out my hand and shocked him. I just wanted Dive to not get hurt. Then I ran, and around me the power began going out..." Her body began to shake as she recalled the previous day moment per moment.  
She didn't realize her hands were sparking with energy again. Before she could I rested a hand on her shoulder again, "It's okay Heart...take a breath an' calm down."  
Doing as I had suggested she then continued, "I was trying to hide. I thought if no one could see me then they wouldn't find me. Then with the lady I met last night, she was trying to get me somewhere far away...so I tried to help her too, but it only got me caught."

Heart:  
It was no use. Everything flashed in my head, beckoning lonely memories. My hands covered my eyes in despair. Yet then Duke gripped my bare shoulders gently, "Heart, listen ta me okay? You're safe here. No one's goin' ta take ya back there. An' ya shouldn't look down on yourself for havin' this magic. Try ta think of them as a gift. Try ta learn how ta use them."  
I took another deep breath before turning around and hugging him yet again. In his arms I felt the energy around me stop once more.  
"Maybe in time you can get a message out ta them, ta let them know you're safe at least," he suggested, "But for now, try ta focus on what ya have right now. Aside from Ebony you have new friends here, ya have a well hidden home, an' ya have your freedom. When things settle down outside we'll be able ta explore the night city together if ya like?"  
I looked up at him a bit surprised by this.  
"Ya don't have ya become a thief," he mentioned, "I would be happy ta jus' adventure with ya when we can. I think Silver an' Saffire would join in as well, maybe Diana too."  
In that moment I thought back to my childhood. I remembered hearing of him every so often through the years. I recalled the curiosity I had carried in spite of my father's warnings.  
"It's so strange," I mentioned with a smile breaking through, "but the idea of joining your gang doesn't sound that bad to me."  
"Heart, you're already on the run as it is," he warned me gently.  
"Then I may as well make it fun," I said with a bit of confidence of my own igniting within me, "Joining you and your gang sounds right somehow."  
"You're such an odd, lovely, magic lady, ya know that?" He asked with a charming smile.  
Blushing again, I stepped back from him, remembering what I was wearing as I showed him. A shyness took over me as he looked me over in the outfit Saffire had made for me.  
"I wanted ta say earlier how nice it looked on ya, but didn't get the chance 'til now," he said, "It really suits ya sweetheart."  
"About time you said something to her," we heard Silver laugh as he approached us from down the hallway.  
Saffire wasn't far behind him.  
"Did ya get Ebony ta calm down a bit?" Duke asked.  
Silver shrugged, "You know how she is. Until she gets things out of her system she's going to have some venom in her. Though you two being so friendly won't make it much better."  
Duke shrugged now, "Not much I can do about that. Heart's an official part of the group as of now. So she may as well get used to her."  
"Good luck telling her that," Saffire warned.  
"Please tell me she's still in the hideout at least," Duke then said worriedly.  
"Everyone's still here," Silver assured, "I let everyone know how heated things were outside right now as you instructed."  
"When was this?" I asked.  
"Right before he ran after you," Silver teased, "I can't remember the last time I saw Duke move so quickly, even for him."  
"That's not helpin' Silver," Duke told him firmly.  
"It's true though," Silver pushed a little, "I think having someone to look after has given you the boost you needed my friend."  
"Is that so?" Duke raised a brow at this.  
Silver rustled my hair, loosening it from the tie trying to bind it, "I do. Heart here seems to catch your attention from whatever dreary place it's been in lately."  
"Alright Silver, that's enough," Saffire warned herself now pulling him back away from me.  
"So those powers, they could come in handy during a job," Silver then added thoughtfully, "If you can control them, you could take out security cameras for us, cutting our prep time in half!"  
"I'm not sure how well I can control it," I mentioned nervously.  
"Besides, we can't go on any jobs until things have calmed down through the city," Duke reminded him.  
"We know that," Silver said defensively, "But when they do we should make her joining us official."  
I looked to Duke, my father's words of warning eroding away. Something about all of this intrigued me.  
"We'll still have ta be careful," Duke said, "If she uses her magic too much they'll find her."  
"True," Saffire agreed, "We need to be careful so they don't."  
Diana had now found us as well.  
"Are we having a party in the hallway?" She teased.  
"Sort of," Silver teased, "Heart's joining our little group. That is something to celebrate."  
Diana looked to Silver worriedly, but then smiled as well, "If Silver's okay with it, then I'm fine with it too. Welcome aboard Heart."  
"Thank you," I said cheerfully.  
"While we're taking a few days off we'll set up a proper room for you," Saffire offered before raising a brow at Duke, "Unless you intend to share yours with her forever?"  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Duke responded with a smirk.  
"That is the more like you I've heard you be in months Duke," Silver chuckled as he patted his leader's shoulder.  
"I guess I've jus' had a lot on my mind," Duke shrugged before glancing at me, "but you're right. A new member joinin' us is somethin' ta celebrate."  
He then pulled away from his friend's grip on his shoulder and approached me, "Heart, I know it's been a lot ta take in, but please accept us as your second family. You'll be safe with us, an' we're goin' ta give ya the freedom an' adventure ya deserve."  
"Thank you," I answered with a full smile on my beak for the first time since all of this had started.  
However, even in this content moment, I knew things weren't as clean and safe as they were saying. Ebony still would take some convincing, and while the others had accepted me for Duke's sake, I had a lot to prove. This would take me on a very different path than I ever imagined for myself. A part of me worried what my family would have thought about all of this. What would Wildwing say if he knew where I had ended up? Yet with what life had handed me, I couldn't help but feel quite strongly that perhaps he would understand. If I was going to be taken away from them, that at least I would be somewhere safe. With those that understood what it was like to run for their freedom. In my heart I felt a sort of warmth resonating, and it grew as I looked to the drake standing before me. Though he was looking towards his friends, I couldn't help but feel some sort of thread tethering me to him. His smile confirmed this and this sensation radiating in me. A feeling that said without words...  
"Please try not to worry...I'm safe..."


	8. Chapter Eight: Memories

Chapter Eight: Memories

The next few days passed by rather calmly compared to those first two days since leaving home. Each day Duke and Saffire would head out to scope out the surrounding area. While Silver, Diana, and I fixed up an extra room they had for me to use. By now I had grown a bit more acquainted with the group and the headquarters. I had learned that Trent mainly stayed within the hideout and had things prepared incase his services were needed. Ebony had steered clear of me for the time being.  
"Is it really safe for them to out like this?" I asked, my nerves getting the better of me.  
"They'll be alright; Duke's our brave leader, and Saffire's got a better head on her shoulders than I can ever hope for," Silver laughed while fixing up a bed for me.  
"Why so worried anyway?" Diana nudged me playfully.  
I looked at her bewildered by this question, "Because they're at risk with those vans out. Just being so close is nerve racking enough."  
"They'll be just fine," Silver assured me while rustling my hair.  
We then heard the entrance door open and shut quickly from down the hall.  
"Speak of the devils," Diana laughed as Duke and Saffire found us.  
"They're gone," Saffire sighed with relief.  
"Are you sure?" Diana asked.  
Duke nodded, "We combed over the area night we get back ta work!"  
"Man, not tonight?" Silver questioned.  
"That would be too soon," Saffire said, "We need to give them a day to settle back into their labs and offices. They would hurry right back out if Heart went out there and didn't have control of her powers at any point."  
Duke then turned to me, "However, I will take ya out somewhere tonight."  
I looked to Duke now a bit confused.  
"I'm sure you'd like ta make sure your family is okay at least," Duke mentioned.  
Just thinking of my brothers was enough to make my chest ache. I had tried to distract myself with what was happening in the moment. Yet being away from Nosedive and Wildwing had been a lot to take.  
"I do, I miss them. I know I can't see them, but I do want to know that they weren't given any trouble from those creeps," I said trying to keep composed.  
"Duke, that may not be wise," Saffire warned, "If something is wrong we don't know how Heart will react. She could bring them right back out, or they may use her home as a trap."  
I shook my head, "They wouldn't know that was my home. We were on the streets well away from the house when it happened. That, and my parents already knew they were looking for me as a kid, they would know how cover me living there. I hope..."  
"I'll be with her, an' I know how ta stay hidden with her if somethin' goes wrong," Duke assured our group.  
"Besides," Duke started as he turned to me, "I think ya need ta know before you can focus on a job with us. Or move forward at all."  
I nodded my head.

So as dusk transitioned to the evening Duke and I headed out of the hideout. The cold air hit me harder than usual after being tucked away inside for about a week. My nerves jumped as I looked around to be sure none of the vehicles from that night were nearby, or any others for that matter. Taking a deep breath I then followed our leader through the streets, sticking close to the shadows and alleyways.  
"Ya okay Heart?" Duke asked me when I hadn't made a sound since leaving our home.  
I wasn't sure how to answer. While we walked the streets grew more familiar. It was strange how well I knew places I hadn't paid much attention to while growing up. Yet fear gripped my chest as we drew closer to my childhood home. What if I turned the corner and it wasn't standing? What if it were empty? What if they saw me? What would I say? What would happen if they saw Duke with me?  
"That's it isn't it?" Duke asked as we came to the edge of a street, that lead into the neighborhood.  
Looking ahead I saw the house I knew so well standing just as it always had in the middle of the other houses. Nothing was damaged that I could tell. Inside warms lights beckoned me as they had when coming home from school. The door looked as though it might open at any moment as we walked up. Though we then turned and crouched down behind my mother's garden, taking refuge from the rose bushes she had grown that lead us up to the living room window. When I turned back I noticed Duke slipping around the back of the house before returning back not minutes later.  
Duke rested a hand on my shoulder when I hesitated beneath the windowsill. My heart raced, not knowing what I would find when I looked in.  
"Heart?" Duke whispered, "It's okay darlin'."  
Taking a deep breath I risked a look in. My eyes widened with tears welling in them. Within our living room my mother sat close to the front door. Nosedive sat on the floor playing a video game, but with a second controller anticipating being picked up by no one. Our father tried to comfort our mother, standing behind her seat and rubbing her shoulders. Wildwing tried to talk with Canard, looking half invested in the conversation. This one image of my family made my heart shatter inside of me, my tears about choked me as I watched them. I wanted them to know. I wanted them to smile again, even if I couldn't go inside these walls ever again.  
Without words I wept, "I'm okay...Dive...Wing...Please smile...I love you all so much..."  
Just then I noticed Wildwing and Nosedive both pause, turning to look towards the window while I quickly ducked down. Duke grabbed me and quickly motioned for me to follow him before they could reach the window and open it. We were behind the neighbor's house by the time Wildwing opened it, and Nosedive opened the front door.  
"Sis?!" I heard Nosedive call excitedly, "Sis?! Are you there?!"  
It took all of my energy to not run back to them. My body shook as I broke down. Before I knew it Duke took me by the hand and walked me further away. Yet eventually even that wasn't enough as I locked up and caved in as we turned down back into an alley.  
I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was cry. Yet as I did I felt Duke's arms wrap around me, "It's okay."  
"They were waiting for me to come home! Dive...he thought I would just walk in and play with him again like before! They wanted me home!" I sobbed.  
"Of course they did sweetheart," Duke said while rubbing my back a little, "Did ya think they wouldn't?"  
I shook my head.  
"I can't though...if I go back, they'll be in danger...that image of all of them together would be torn apart..." I cried with an ache in my chest, "But I miss them so much..."  
In that moment I felt Duke grip me rather tightly, "I know ya do."  
Then he pulled back to look over me, brushing the tears from my cheeks as he did.  
"Come on Heart, let's go back for now," he suggested gently.

Duke:  
She nodded her head as I took her by the hand and began leading her back. It was at this point that I noticed that we were at the temple of the the Great Mother. It's softly lit windows summoned something from a few years ago long forgotten by me. A while after we had begun walking I found myself looking back on my own memories as I took a deep breath, "I thought it might be you, but until I saw which house ya lived at I wasn't sure."  
"What are you talking about Duke?" She asked me bewildered.  
"I had almost forgotten about it, it was such a long time ago. Heck, I had just recently runaway from my own home when that happened," I realized while I spoke.  
"Duke, what are you talking about?"  
"When I was out on one of my first few jobs, a new recruit in the Brotherhood, I happened ta be passin' by a part of the city I wasn't very familiar with. It was almost as though it were hidden away. I remember there was a lot of smoke in the air, and sirens screaming in the distance. My leader told me to get out of the area and quick. Though as I turned to follow him, somethin' caught my eye," I explained, "You were just a kid."  
She looked up at me, as though memories she couldn't quite remember were calling to her.  
"You were lyin' in the snow, your clothes burnt an' torn. I don't think you were even awake," I told her, "But you were still breathin'. I'm not sure how, but somethin' in me said in a voice I didn't know "Go home". So I picked ya up an' took ya away from there. I had seen the tag on your wrist, so I knew I couldn't take ya to a hospital, but I couldn't take ya with me either. You were far too young then. So I did the best I could, an' I took a shot."  
A gasp escaped her lungs as she stood there in the snow looking up at me. There, with the grey clouds above us beginning to rain snowflakes over us, I turned to her. I was smiling as I said to her, "I guess I brought ya ta the right house that night."  
"It was you...?" She enquired in disbelief as she seemed to search her memories.  
I nodded my head before looking up at the windows of the temple, "I remember a cop drove by as I was leavin' the neighborhood, along with one of those vans from the other day. So I took cover here for a bit. An'...I think for the first time in a long while I said a prayer...I wanted them ta find ya, for someone ta take care of ya an' keep ya away from those creeps. I guess I was scared ya might not make it through."

Heart:  
Somewhere deeply barried in my mind I recalled the feeling of being swept up out of the snow. A young voice with a brooklynn accent whispered, "Hang in there sweetheart, I've got ya!"  
I held my head in my hands as it ached with returning memories. My body shook now.  
"Heart?" I heard Duke as he grasped my shoulders, "Heart, it's okay."  
"They had taken me away..." my voice trembled, "They saw I had powers when I was really little, so they took me from my home!...my parents!...whoever I was with before the Flashblades!..they kept me in that building!...They said I might have something to do with the legends we were raised on! So they took me to research my powers and me, to see if I could be used if something big happened...! I don't know what they meant!"  
"Heart, listen ta me!" I barely heard him, "Heart I'm sorry! Ya need ta calm down!"  
My energy was sparking again. I could feel my heart burning as my body convulsed. Emotions collided within my small frame, erupting.  
"Heart! Stop!" Duke tried to tell me, "Heart, they'll find ya if ya do this now!"  
"I didn't want to go with them!" I panicked, "I wanted to leave! So I ran! I tried to get away, but got caught in my own explosion. I went through the window, and somehow I hit my head on the way down. That's why I didn't remember!"  
"HEART!" Duke shouted as he pulled me close to him trying to douse the light I was giving off with the energy, "Heart listen ta me!"  
His voice suddenly rang in my ears, a desperation in it, as he pulled me into a tight hug, "Heart, please calm down!"  
As though waking from a nightmare, I felt myself jolt, my body stiffening. Then the energy flow came to a quick hault around me. Around us it was deathly silent as he held onto me while I caught my breath.  
"No one is goin' ta take ya away from us, do ya hear me?" Duke said to me while I clung to him without meaning to, "You're not goin' back ta that place. You're a part of our group remember? You're free from all of that!"  
"Duke..."  
"Heart, the only thing ya need ta hold onto now from your past is that ya had a family, two brothers, that loved ya an' want ya ta be happy. Even with those powers they love ya an' miss ya. Forget about anythin' before that, okay?" He told me, his voice unwavering, "Now that ya know about all of that you can put it behind ya an' move forward."  
Then he looked down at me, sighing as he did with a smile, "I know it's not what ya imagined for yourself, I'm certain ya had dreams before this. An' I'm sorry this is how things turned out for ya. But I'd say that makes ya fit with us even more in some strange way. Move forward with us!"  
Unable to speak at this point I nodded my head. Through my blurred vision I noticed the stain glass windows of the temple and their soft light behind them. Then I gazed up at Duke before whiping the tears from my eyes with my wrists. Without another word Duke took me by the hand and lead me back to the hideout. There we found Silver, Saffire, and Diana anxiusly waiting our return.  
"We were worried about you two!" Diana exclaimed suddenly hugging me in a sisterly fasion.  
"What took you both so long?" Saffire asked.  
"It was harder than we thought gettin' home," Duke said looking over at me as I was still being hugged.  
Again I felt something shift between he and I as I glanced at him for a moment. Even back then he had looked out for me, a complete stranger. Risking his freedom, possibly his life. Despite being a thief, Duke was more noble than I had ever guessed he'd be, even when I was little. In a lot of ways he was like the rouges I had read about in my storybooks, yet he was very different too.  
I remembered my interaction with my parents regarding him, and I couldn't help but smile a little with a tear scratched out, thinking to myself, "I'm glad they were wrong about you."  
"You okay Heart?" Silver then asked as I quickly whipped the tear away and turned to them.  
"Yeah! I'm okay now!" I assured with a rujivinated spirit.  
"Good, 'cause we've got something to show you!" Silver said as he then pulled me along.  
Once in front of what was to be my room, Silver swung the door open. Inside the bed was prepared with gatherd blankets and sheets. There was a little dresser set to the side for me, the drawers were left open to reveal some of the clothing that had been gifted to me. At the top was the t-shirt Duke had given me to wear when I'd first arrived.  
"There's a little more," Duke then told me as he approached me, slipping something out from the inner pocket of his shirt.  
I gasped, my hands covering my beak, as he pulled out a few picture frames I had placed on my dresser back home. He held them out to me with a sweet smile. My hands shook as I took them carefully and hugged them close to my chest, trying not to cry again.  
"Duke, you didn't have to do that," I told him, "Also how? I was with you almost the entire time?"  
"Your old window was unlocked, an' I wanted ya ta have some part of your home with ya," he insisted as he then pulled out my sketchbook, journal, and pencils that had been on my nightstand, "I couldn't grab much, but I hope this helps?"  
"Thank you so much!" I told him as I couldn't help but throw my arms around him happily.

Duke:  
She had even caught me off guard by nearly tackling me into a hug. Her thin arms wrapped around my waist. I carefully placed the books down on the nightstand beside us before hugging her back, "No problem Heart."  
Silver nudged my arm now, "That was quite a risk Duke, you sure it was worth almost getting caught by her folks?"  
I looked to Heart as she pulled away and gazed at the photos still in her hands. Tears stung those sapphire eyes of her as he smiled at the pictures she held.  
"Ya bet it was worth it," I assured my friend while still looking at Heart.  
Hearing me say this Heart looked up at me now. Again I saw the same look she had given me before. To at least one person I was thought of as a hero, if only for a passing moment.

Heart:  
That night while I sat on my new bed I set my photos and books on the nightstand that had been carried over from Duke's room. He had told me he didn't need it for much and that to hold my drawings I might find better use for it. It was now that I decided to place my books in the drawers, pulling it open to find a small burgundy velvet clamshell box inside. With it was a quickly written note.

Welcome to the group sweetheart, and thank you for earlier. I thought you could use the ribbon to tie back your hair?  
~ Duke

Peeking my curiosity I opened the box to find a silver/gold chained bracelet with small white and pink hearts attached to it, hanging carefully from the chain. Beneath it was a silk black ribbon. I felt my cheeks growing quite warm again as I ran the ribbon between my fingers before untieing the twine I had found for my hair. Then I pulled back my long burgundy hair and wove the ribbon around the base, tieing it into a carefully, but tight, bow. For the moment I placed the bracelet back in the case and tucked it into the nightstand drawer.  
With that I turned out the light and curled up beneath the blankets. As I drifted off to sleep I felt something shift within me once more thinking of him.


	9. Chapter Nine: To See One Another

Chapter Nine: To See One Another

When morning came I found myself jumping up quickly from the bed and getting dressed. An energy I hadn't had in a long while surged through me as I got dressed. Recalling Duke's words from the day before, tonight would be our first real adventure out as a group. Things would be considered official, and I could finally show what I had in me to contribute. It were as though in my sleep I had decided to embrace the life given to me now. My heartbeat raced at the thought of adventure and it yearned to be truly part of a group again. It echoed the feelings I had when Nosedive and Wildwing first had me play a game with them and Canard. I wasn't simply someone to look after, or take care of, I was one of them. Tonight, I would become a part of the Brotherhood of the Blade with Duke and the others.  
For now I got dressed in the casual attire I had been given. Tossing on a pair of leggings and the shirt Duke had given me. Then I hurried out to the galley. Though before leaving I made sure to slip on the bracelet and secure the ribbon I had found the night before.  
Then I ran out into the hallway, nearly bumping into Ebony on my way as I closed the door.  
"Oh, sorry!" I said quickly before trying to slip by.  
I hadn't been fast enough, for she quickly grabbed me by the wrist and slammed me back against the wall. Her emerald eyes spat with contempt as she looked me over.  
"Look kid, you can dress the part all you want. That doesn't make you a thief like us. Why don't you go back home before you get us caught?!" She warned, simmering as she spoke.  
"I can't go home," I repeated firmly, "Besides, Duke doesn't want me to leave does he? He invited me to -"  
"He feels sorry for you! Of course he would say those things! But you're a risk to everyone here, and he knows it! And don't think I didn't hear about what you did to him the other day! What if Trent couldn't fix it?! Then our leader would be half blind because of you!"  
Something in me, perhaps my blood, ran cold for a moment when she said those words. I shuddered, remembering how Duke had been in the infirmary, but not from how his scar had looked. I glared at Ebony, not backing down, as I asked her, "What did you do when that happened to him?"  
"What?!" She exclaimed with a rising temper, "What do you mean what did I do?! I was terrified when he came back like that! His eye was gone! He almost died! What do you think I did?!"  
I remembered how nervous he had been when I asked to look at him. I could understand panic, I could even understand fear to a degree to see a close friend like that. Yet the way she acted made me angry. She acted as though she loved him, but didn't seem to understand that he had felt this way. If he had her the way she thought he did, then why did he feel like that the other day?  
"How did you look at him? What did you say to him? Were you even around to help him?" I demanded, trying to keep my own temper in check.  
"You better cool it girl! You weren't there when it happened! You were in your cozy bed that night, you didn't even know who he was then!"  
"Yes I did! I've known about him since I was a kid! I heard about him on the news, and almost was scolded for hoping he would never be caught! No it wasn't the same as knowing him, but don't you dare say I didn't know he existed! You certainly knew and he still-"  
I shut my beak tight before finishing, refusing to let on to how vulnerable Duke had been around me the day before. I refused to do that to him. Yet I was still quite angry with her.  
"I just want to know, how you reacted to him that night? Or at the very least when you saw him afterwards?"  
"I don't need to answer to you!"  
"You don't," I agreed, "But you're answering to yourself! You love that Duke is the leader, and perhaps you were attracted to him before, he is quite handsome..."  
I paused a moment to regain my own composure. I felt my cheeks growing a bit warm as I made note of what I had just said.  
"But that's all you saw then isn't it? Now he's changed and you didn't even look at him?Comfort him? Maybe assure him that you thought he was still handsome to you?! His title is what attracts you still, but you don't look at him as someone you love do you?!"  
She laughed now, "And you do?!"  
I thought for a moment, briefly finding myself wanting to yell "yes!", but I stopped myself and said as calmly as I could, "In a way, I do; even though I've only known him personally for a week now. I care about him. How long have you known him and claim to have feelings for someone you refused to look at as you did before he was hurt?!"  
"I did look at him," she snarled.  
"But it wasn't the same was it? Or maybe it was the same and you finally realized it! Your feelings you claim to have are shallow at best!" I pushed before her hand struck my face this time.  
I didn't care that it stung, or that my skin beneath my pale feathers turned red from it.  
"Ebony, you can hate me. You can say what you want to me. However, I am not leaving! I already had to run from one home, I won't run from another! Duke risked a lot to bring me here and I will not throw that in his face! If you're jealous maybe you should ask yourself why that is!" I snapped before pulling away from her grip on my arm.  
"You're just a child compared to the rest of us," she started before I looked right into her eyes and spoke.  
"Duke was younger than me when he first left home, and he seems to have made his mark. Perhaps I'm more like him than you want to admit?"  
I knew I wasn't really, but it bothered her that we even had that connecting us. Her eyes simmered with anger as her hand balled into a fist.  
"As for the other day, I know I lost control. I'm still learing how to deal with this, but when I saw something was wrong I stayed with him. Did you stay with him Ebony, on that night? Did you let him know that you still cared for him without his eye? Did you let him know that he was still handsome to you? Something tells me you didn't."  
"You little-"  
"Am I wrong?" I asked, "If I am then say it! Say you were with him that night! Say you looked at him!"  
"I was scared okay?!"  
"Don't you think for a moment that maybe he was scared?! He was the one hurt!" I shouted.  
This time her fist flew as I dodged it, ducking down before slipping to the side of her.  
"Coward!" She snarled.  
"Not really all things considering," I couldn't help but laugh.  
I was angry, but in a way I was happy to be so. The last week had been a whirlwind, reacting to panic. Reacting to things around me. Connections I had nearly severed, but held on tightly. Yet in this moment I felt a new thread had been formed as well. Tieing me so I wouldn't run again.  
"And when it comes to the topic at hand, I didn't back away from him just so you know," I said clearly to be sure she heard me.  
"You weren't scared?" She scoffed in disbelief.  
"I didn't say I wasn't; but it wasn't in the way you're thinking. When I saw him, I felt a small bit of the pain he must have gone through," I said clenching my own fists as I shuddered, "I've always been like that. When Dive would come home with scrapes, or if Wildwing were worried. Even Canard said I seemed to know if he was having an off day. With Duke the other day, something in me ached. It's not comparible to what he felt, but still. Still I didn't turn away from him, nor would I. And maybe he saw that with you something like that would turn you away, even before he lost his eye he probably saw this!"  
"You freak! You-"  
"I don't care what you think Ebony. No matter what I'm staying; for Duke and the others, and for myself," I assured stepping away and turning my back on her.

Duke:  
Heart didn't know that I was standing just around the corner she rounded as she left Ebony there standing in front of her room. I then watched as she froze as she was looking down slightly, catching sight of my boots before looking up slightly startled. I had heard every bit of it, but didn't know what to say at first.  
"I came ta see if you were awake. It was a bit lonely I guess havin' my room ta myself for the first time in a while," I explained with a slight smile.  
I then gestured a hand out towards the galley, offering for her to walk with me. She followed my lead as I escorted her down the hall. For a few moments it was uncomfortably silent between us.  
"How much did you hear?" She asked biting the bottom part of her beak a little.  
"A good bit," I admitted quietly.  
She breathed in anxiously. Then she said firmly, "I meant every word of it."  
I paused and looked at her now. I just wasn't sure what to say to her. Why had she been so upset like that? She hadn't been there that night, yet I was certain if she had known me two weeks ago that she would have stayed at my side. The scar that claimed my eye wouldn't have dettered her. Though it was easier for her to say, I didn't doubt her all the same.  
I then noticed something about her that made me smile. Without warning I reached past her neck, gently running the ribbon through my slendor fingers until it fell lightly along her shoulder again.  
"Do ya like it?" I asked.  
She nodded her head, "Thank you Duke."  
Then I looked at her with a curious expression, "So, ya heard of me before?"  
"I did. When I was ten your name was mentioned on the news. I remember telling my parents that you might be like the thieves I read about in my storybooks," she admitted blushing a little sheepishly.  
"What would ya say now?" I then asked, "I'm jus' curious."  
She thought carefully before answering me it seemed, "In a way I was right, but in other ways you are very different. It's hard to explain."  
I couldn't help but smile, "You're very sweet, ya know that?"  
She blushed again and I felt something in my chest soften for her. I wondered how someone I'd known for a few days could have this affect on me? Perhaps she was trying to distract herself from everything else going on? Looking at her though I wasn't so sure.  
"Come on Heart, let's get somethin' ta eat. We've got an excitin' night ahead of us," I then suggested as I continued to lead her down the hall.

Heart:  
We spent the rest of that day preparing. I didn't see much of Ebony after our exchange in the hallway.  
At one point Silver approached me with his hand stroking his chin, "You'll need some sort of blade at some point."  
Duke looked at me thoughtfully, "I hadn't thought of that actually."  
"We are the Brotherhood of the Blade afterall," Silver said shaking his head, "And you just need a way of defending yourself. Other than your powers I mean, I think the point of you hiding with us is to keep from using them for now anyway."  
"Until you have better control of them anyway," Saffire agreed.  
"Would something like a glaive work?" I asked, "I'm really only used to holding a hockey stick, so some sort of staff might be a better idea than a sword."  
"What do ya think Diana?" Duke asked the young lady leaning into Silver.  
Diana thought for a moment before smiling, "I think I can build something like that for her. It'll take me a little bit to gather the materials and design it though."  
Duke turned to me, "For now I can try an' teach ya some basics with a sword?"  
"Okay," I nodded as I then followed him down the hall to a training room of sorts.  
"Duke, how did you guys build all of this?" I asked as I walked into the room.  
"I think it was some sort of dormitory before we found it. Buildings like this kinda got forgotten as technology improved an' newer buildings were made ta replace 'em. So we jus' fixed this one up an' refurbished it over time. It's a good spot 'cause it's kinda forgotten," he explained while looking over some practice swords.  
Duke walked over to me now as he handed me a practice sword by the hilt.  
He introduced me to a typical start, acknowledging one's opponent. Then he added, "But in our line of work others might not practice this. So it's good ta keep your guard up."  
Regret washed over his face for a moment. He fought to not rest his hand over the right side of his face. He tried to laugh, "I guess I'm still not used ta this."  
"I'm sorry Duke," I said.  
For a moment I thought he was testing me considering what he had just said. Yet he remained still, as though trying to shake off a bad memory. Dropping my guard I walked over to him, placing a hand carefully against his right arm.

Duke:  
"Heart, I don't understand...the other day...why didn't ya look away?" I asked her when I felt her hand on my arm.  
I noticed her looking at me a bit surprised by this question. The confidence I was known to have was suddenly shaken as she watched me cover my face with my hand. As though I didn't want her to see for some reason. Despite her words the other day. Despite her words this morning. Some part of me wanted to hide it.  
"Duke, why would I look away?" She questioned carefully, "Because she did?"  
I shook my head, "I knew she would. I knew her feelings were just as ya said earlier..." I paused as I looked at her through my fingers, "But ya hardly know me Heart. Why did ya get so upset over it on my behalf today?"  
"Because I care about you Duke." She answered me with her voice unwavering, "I don't need to know you for very long to know that you were hurting from this. I think in a way you still are, aren't you?"  
I pulled my hand away from my face as I looked at her a bit surprised.  
"I know your friends, Silver and Saffire, Diana. I know they tried to be there, and I'm sure shock got in the way as well. I can't imagine what I would have done if my brothers had ever been hurt like that. But I do know that wouldn't change how I look at them. Why would you be different? You still saved me. You're still as brave as I knew you to be when I grew up hearing about you," She told me with that same look in her eyes from before, the look in her eyes that I found myself adoring.  
"Heart...?"  
I looked over her in disbelief for a moment. It were as though I had wanted someone to say these words to me, yet an air of shame kept me from seeking them until now.  
"I won't look away from you Duke," she assured me as she rested my hand on my shoulder again.  
"Heart, are ya sure ya want ta do this tonight? Ya don't have ta be a thief ta stay here," I told her, "I would hate ta see somethin' like this happen to ya."  
"I want to embrace this new life Duke. I don't want to just stay here, I want to belong here," she said firmly.  
"Who says ya don't belong here?" I asked.  
"Duke, I want this. The world has already decided what I can't have in most aspects; please let me have this adventure with you and the others," she pushed.  
I still looked unsure as I tried to make sure my eyepatch was secure.  
"Duke, I'm not going to mess this up," she said eagerly.  
"I know that," I told her.  
"Duke...?" She then asked carefully. "What happened that night? I know a bit from what Silver told me, I know you got hurt; but I feel like it was more than that."  
"Ya don't need ta hear about that sweetheart," I warned gently.  
"I can see it's bothering you Duke; but I can't help if I don't understand," she pushed carefully.  
I sighed before finally looking at her. Taking her by the hand I walked her over to a bench in the corner of the room. Sitting beside her she watched as I refastened the strap behind my head. I still wasn't quite used to it.  
"Ya see this happened 'cause I grew a bit careless, maybe over confident," I admitted, "Falcone, s rival of mine, was gunnin' for leadership, before then he was my best friend. Though even then I often had ta clean up after him a bit too much. When I was chosen ta be the next leader a few years back he grew more ruthless. Then a few weeks ago he challenged me to a heist. If he won I step down, if he lost he would finally accept I was the leader."  
I noticed as something in her core twisted as she listened to the inevitable outcome of this story, her expression in her eyes filled with concern, "I won, but Falcone wouldn't keep his word. I should have known that. I think a part of me did, but I let my own ego blind me I guess. When I turned my back ta return here he lunged at me. I was able ta fight back a bit, but I suffered a good few slashes. Then he drew his blaster, catchin' me off guard a bit."  
My hand rested against my side for a moment before I finished, "From there it went down hill. All I know is I looked up for a moment, everythin' happened so fast an' so slowly at the same time."  
I placed my hand over his eyepatch, wanting to rip it off for a moment. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled it back gently, "Duke, don't."  
"I should have been more careful, not jus' for my own safety, but for everyone here! I didn't have anythin' ta prove! I jus' wanted ta shut him up, but I should have known it wouldn't do anythin'!" I snapped.  
"Duke!" She attempted as she still held my hand back from my face while I tried to pull away from her.  
Heart watched as I tried to compose myself, yet with little success.  
"It wasn't jus' Ebony that looked at me differently after that. An' no, I was never convinced she cared for me in the way she claims, but at least she didn't look scared lookin' at me before. Everyone looked at me like I had messed up, like maybe I wasn't the leader everyone needed me ta be. I put too much at risk that night," I told her, "An' now I'll always be reminded of that. The leader that was reckless an' almost got himself killed."  
"Duke..." she attempted gently as I looked away from her, almost as though so she wouldn't see it.  
I felt her hand grip mine tighter, as though trying to pull me I refused to look at her with it now. Beneath my eyepatch I felt the unhealed scarring sting in a way.  
"Duke, I don't think that's how anyone sees you except maybe yourself right now," she told me quietly, "I do think they were scared, but because you are their leader. Their friend. I know Silver and Saffire had to hold a lot in when you came back like that."  
I still looked away.  
"Does it still hurt?" She asked me, catching me off guard.  
Though I wanted to say yes, I instead shrugged, "At times. It's almost like a phantom pain."  
I then felt her reaching up a hand to my face, gently stroking her velvet feathered fingers along the right side. Again I stiffened as she did this. Why wasn't she looking away from it? Why didn't it bother her the way it had the others? She had admitted it had made her scared, yet she didn't pull away.  
"Duke, they still look to you as their leader. Silver did mention they were worried about you, but because you've been so distant towards them, even before this happened," she mentioned softly, "Maybe if you acted as you did before they would see that, and so would you."  
When I remained silent she spoke in a very soft voice, "Maybe you would see yourself the way I see you?"  
I risked a glance at her with a perplexed expression. Her white feathered cheeks were growing quite red. I wondered why she reacted like this so much around me? It also felt so strange that I had now twice shown her this side of me. In front of the others I had noticed I had grown distant, perhaps distracted by the pressures of being leader that I hadn't felt before. Yet since getting hurt, I felt rather shaken despite my efforts to mask it. However in front of her, that wall broke away.  
"And how is that?" I asked with a slight laugh, was I doubting myself?  
She knew I had noticed her blushing. So she answered me, pushing past it.  
"Like a leader, someone to turn to. Someone the others clearly depend on and know will make the right decision. That doesn't mean you don't make mistakes," she paused as she gently rested her hand close to where my eye would have been, "But that doesn't mean you should have paid so much for this one. But at least you can say you survived through this and can be the leader everyone knows you are again."  
"Heart?" I then asked with an apprieciative smile, "Heart, may I ask how you see me personally?"  
She froze, as though my question had made her heart stop in her chest. Why was I asking this? She had only known me for a week now. She had been through so much in such a short time. Yet I hadn't been able to stop myself from asking her none the less. Something in me really wanted to know.  
"Duke, I see someone that risked a lot to help me. You didn't have to, you could have sent me else where, but it was almost as though that wouldn't have been enough to you. When I was growing up, hearing about you through the years, I had something in me telling me you were more than a thief. When I met you the other night I never imagined just how right I was, and how noble you actually are."  
My remaining eye widened, shocked by her words. Was I blushing for once? I then smiled with my confidence returning as I saw her once more look at me with those sapphire eyes of hers, and in the way only she had. Then without warning I leaned forward and brushed her cheek with a swift kiss.  
"You're such a sweetheart," I told her as I pulled away, "An' you're cute when ya blush."  
I saw it getting worse as her cheeks nearly matched her hair. Then I stood up before I offered her a hand to help her, "An' thank you Heart, honestly."

Heart:  
My head swam as I tried to figure out why he had reacted that way. Yet at the same time I couldn't deny a thread being woven stronger that tied me to him. However, for the moment I thought it was because he had rescued me, and had shown me a great deal of patience and kindness since.  
With that we went back to our lesson. As we sparred I felt his mood improving until he was in very high spirits again. His confidence came back in full as he taught me to fence. Over the next few hours I was able to pick up some basic movements, enough to be trusted with a short sword in an emergency.  
"Hopefully ya won't need ya use this, but I would rather ya rely on it than your magic for now," Duke told me as I sheathed the blade he'd handed me.  
By now we were dressed and ready to go. Our friends were coming up the hall showing they were prepared as well.  
Seeing Duke dressed in his stealth suit pulled my attention even more to him than before. I remembered he was wearing it the night we met, but I had been too much in shock for it to register. He looked at me curiously for a brief moment when he caught me watching him.  
"Somethin' up sweetheart?" He asked.  
I shook my head quickly, "That just really suits you...that's all..."  
Duke gave a charming smirk that made my heart skip. Taking a deep breath I tried to refocus my attention. I turned towards the others just as they walked up, greatful for their arrival.  
"And at long last our brave leader seems to have returned to us," Silver teased rustling my hair again, "Thanks to no small part played by our lightening girl here!"  
"I think you're right about that," Saffire commented when Duke glanced at me.  
"Maybe I needed someone that needed me ta bring me back a bit?" Duke admitted.  
"I think maybe you needed someone," I heard Silver comment quickly, but shut his beak when Duke gave him a stern look.  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this Heart?" Diana asked me.  
I nodded firmly with an eager expression in my eyes.  
"Alright, but stay close ta Saffire when we're there," Duke instructed, "You two will be our look outs. Silver, Diana, an' I will be the ones goin' in this time."  
"Where's Ebony?" Silver asked.  
"She's stayin' back here with Trent. I think somethin' was botherin' her earlier," Duke shrugged before glancing at me again.  
"That'll leave one of us alone though," Saffire realized.  
Duke nodded, "I'll be alright. I know how ta get out if somethin' goes wrong."  
I looked at him worriedly before he reassured me with a confident smile, "I won't do anythin' reckless like that again. I'll be careful."  
With that we headed out. The cold night air greeted us, wrapping around us like a familiar blanket. We scaled the buildings, reaching the moonlit rooftops. From there I followed them closely as we made our way to the heart of the city where our prize waited for us.  
We found ourselves standing on the roof of a museum. Duke, Silver, and Diana prepared themselves for their descent from the glass opening in the ceiling.  
"Ya know what ta do if somethin' goes wrong?" Duke asked.  
"Go to the meet up point, but don't wait long," Saffire noted.  
I turned to the three of them. I wondered how something I knew was wrong felt so thrilling, and right? However, there was some worry lingering in me when I watched the three of them begin their way to the floor below. Silver and Diana went together, while Duke made sure they got down safely. Then he checked to make sure our posistion was secure.  
"Duke..." I heard myself whisper as I caught sight of him beneath the moonlight before he slipped out of it.  
"Heart? Is something wrong?" Saffire asked.  
I shook my head, "No. Not at all really."  
I made sure Duke climbed down safely. Then Saffire and I got to our task of keeping look out. Saffire began tampering with a device in her hand that disrupted the cameras and other tech. inside. While I made sure the outside was safe.  
For a long while everything was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Even our breath remained silent, only noticed by the puffs of air made by the cold night. With every moment my heartbeat raced as I waited for the others to return. Saffire contacted them through a communicator to let them know when a guard was close to one of them. The only answer we got were the signals given on the device she held.  
Then a light went off on the little computer, alerting us that they would be returning soon. Silver and Diana soon emerged from the opening they had made. I couldn't help but notice the new jewelry Diana was wearing. Silver handed some to his sister with a wide smile on his beak, "I didn't forget my favorite sister."  
"Where's Duke?" I asked.  
"He should be up here soon," Silver assured as he pulled his rope up, slinging it over his arm until it was wrapped up and swung over his shoulder.  
I tried to calm my hastening heart as it seemed to pound hard against my chest. It bothered me he was on his own and still alone inside.  
When we found ourselves still waiting for him I grew anxious.  
"I'm going in," I heard myself say.  
"Heart, Duke knows what he's doing," Diana assured me, "He probably went for something a bit more challenging."  
Still it was quiet.  
After another ten minutes I took my grappling hook and rope and began to slide down.  
"Heart!" Silver exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
I quickly slid down, reaching the floor below before they could stop me. Then, taking a deep breath, I began my search. When a guard went by I took cover and held my breath. With some luck I wasn't panicking at least.  
In fact, something about this felt right. My steps were light, but swift. The shadows wrapped around me like a cloak. Before long I found myself in a room surrounded by empty cases that my friends had no doubt visited. A smirk crossed my beak. Yet there was no sign of him still.  
For a moment I wondered if he had gone back up from the other side. Until I noticed a pair of guards down the hall from me. They were mumbling to each other about tracking down the intruders they failed to notice at first. The two of them carried bright flashlights, causing me to scale one of the pillars of the museum quietly to get out of easy view. Then I held onto the rope ends I had used to climb up, watching them and the door they were growing close to. Focusing my eyes in the dark I thought I saw a shadow of a figure trying to remain against the low light.  
Taking another deep breath I looked at the two lanterns. Gripping the rope ends with one hand, I held the other out towards the guards. In an instant their lights began to flicker, then they went out entirely. The two guards glanced down in surprise as they tried to get the lights to work. This gave Duke the chance he needed to slip by them and down the hall.  
Without words I called to him, "Duke! Up here!"  
Duke looked up as he nearly passed the pillar, our gaze met as he found me in the shadow of the pillar as I remained half way up it. From above me the moonlight offered us both a way up as he shot his grappling hook at the ceiling and hurried up.

Duke:  
As I went to climb past her I reached my arm out. She quickly grasped my hand to pull me towards her long enough for me to loop my arm around her thin waist. For a split second I felt how small her frame was in my hold on her.  
"Hang on sweetheart," I instructed softly while she wrapped her arms carefully around my neck.  
With that we began the rest of our ascent. Reaching the top with everyone waiting I pulled Heart up with me.  
"What took you both so long?" Silver asked.  
"We'll talk about it later," I assured, "We need ta go; they know we're here."  
In that moment I got to my feet and looked to Heart, offering her a hand up.

Heart:  
With the moonlight wrapping around his shadowed form I was able to catch a glimpse of a smile as he whispered, "Thank you darlin'."  
I hoped the moonlight wouldn't reveal my face for a moment as I accepted his aid. Then the group of us slipped away into the night. We didn't slow our pace until we were at the entrance of our hideout. Silver, Diana, and Saffire went in ahead of us. Yet I paused a moment, causing Duke to do the same. A smile crept over my face as I looked up at him, my heart racing from adrenaline.  
In this moment, I knew he was experiencing the same rush I was. It were as though he had returned to form in a way. Not a word was said between us. Yet in this moment I felt a strange sensation in me. It was something I hadn't felt since before leaving home that day a week ago, when I was still with those I cared for, and I knew cared for me. A more genuine smile broke through as I turned to Duke.  
"So, about bein' the lookout?" He then started with concern in his voice.  
I bit the lower part of my beak a little nervously now. Then I stopped, regaining my confidence as I stood before him, "I couldn't leave you in there."  
"I would have gotten out at some point," he mentioned confidentally, "We would have met back here. The others know what to do in that situation. You knew that too."  
"But I also knew something was wrong," I argued digging my heels in the snow a bit.  
Then I looked at my hands, "And I was able to control it for once."  
I noticed as Duke sighed with a soft smile on his face, "I noticed. Even before ya called ta me I knew it was you. How else would their lights suddenly stop workin'?"  
"An' as far as your post goes, as I understand it ya simply traded with Silver an' Diana. Though it was a risk for you ta go in alone like that, you could have been caught," Duke pointed out, "Isn't the point of you bein' with us ta not get captured?"  
"It's also so I can have some sort of freedom remember?" I questioned, "And I couldn't come back here without you."  
"Couldn't?" He noted.  
I shut my beak quickly. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he stepped closer to me, taking my gloved hand and raising it up. Then he bent his head slightly, kissing my hand. Afterwards he looked at me and smiled, "Ya really are cute when ya blush sweetheart. An' thank you for comin' in there for me, partner?"  
My blue eyes widened with surprise when he added that last word.  
"Partner?" I asked curiously.  
"I actually haven't had one for a while," he admitted to me.  
I then wondered how long he had been doing this. Going in without someone to watch his back like that? From what I could tell they worked in pairs within their small group, making sure no one was left behind.  
"Was Ebony your partner before?" I heard myself ask.  
Duke laughed a little, "Nah. She usually stays with Saffire. An' even before Falcone showed his true colors I was used ta solo missions."  
Then he added, "Though I have ta admit, havin' someone look out for me was rather nice tonight."  
Was he doing this on purpose? I couldn't help but wonder this as my face grew much warmer.  
"So what do ya say sweetheart?" He asked softly.  
Again I felt something shift within me as we stood there. My head tried to tell me to be careful. Yet I found myself wanting to ignore that as I answered him, throwing my arms around him excitedly, "Of course."  
In that instant I felt myself swept up into a spin as he hugged me tightly.  
Then he set me carefully back down, my feet sinking into the snow again. Before leading me inside Duke paused a moment, taking me by the hand again with both of his. I watched as he carefully slipped a thin banded, garnet encrusted gold bracelet around my wrist.  
"I wanted ya ta have somethin' special from your first adventure with us," he said with a charming smile, "An' I thought it matched your hair quite nicely."  
I wondered for a moment if he was making me react to him on purpose. None the less I smiled and said, "Thank you, but I hope this isn't what got you in that spot."  
Duke chuckled, "Not at all. This was the first thing I took tonight, well before that."  
"So you admit you were in a tight spot?" I raised a brow.  
Duke shrugged, "It may have been a bit troublesome I suppose ta have two guards show up at the same time like that. I would have slipped away at some point."  
Seeing my shoulders slope slightly Duke quickly added, "That doesn't mean I don't appreciate my partner's aid."  
My smile returned and he then escorted me inside to find the others.  
"Did we miss something?" Silver asked curiously when we stepped in together.  
"Jus' makin' sure my partner was alright," Duke assured.  
Silver's jaw dropped, "Partner?!"  
From behind Silver I could see Ebony's eyes spit a fiery rage. Yet I didn't waver as I stood firmly with our group. Instead I ignored her entirely and took in the energy around me. We had all achieved something as a group. I had taken the chance to prove myself as one of them and succeeded. Any doubt about where I was supposed to be began to fade away.  
I then noticed Silver tossing an emerald studded silver bracelet. The raven haired duck caught it with ease.  
"We wouldn't leave you out Ebony," he assured her in an attempt to quell her anger.  
I then looked again at the bracelet Duke had just given me. A part of me felt odd for wearing something we had stolen. Yet the side of me that wanted to embrace this new life loved it. The latter half of me won out as I smiled apprieciatively at the jeweled trinket on my wrist. My heart raced again with excitement and I yearned for another adventure with my new extended family it seemed.  
As we celebrated through the night I found myself perched on the frame of one of the sofas. We were all in our stealth suits still as we gathered together. From my spot I watched the interactions between everyone. I watched as Diana draped herself around Silver, who in turn hugged her while talking with Saffire. Trent sighed with relief to find everyone had come back safely. Ebony eventually broke away from her scowl and started partaking in the drinks that were brought out. Though I noticed as Duke shook his head when offered some. While most of the others at least had a glass or two.  
"I don't like the feelin' of my senses dulled," he told me when I looked to him curiously, "But feel free ta join in Heart, this is your success too."  
"I'm okay," I said with a smile as I continued to take in the energy around me, "This...this is enough. Being a part of group like this again, is all I really need."  
Duke smiled as he slipped up onto the back of the sofa with me. Our backs were leaning against the soft blue painted wall. Then he slipped an arm around me as he pulled me into a hug of sorts while whispering, "Welcome home sweetheart."  
A contented sigh escaped my lungs as I leaned into him, giving in for the moment.  
At some point Silver got a hold of the music player to play some sort of rock ballad. Then he walked over to Diana and offered her a hand up. In seconds they were dancing to the song he'd picked. As the tracks played on one song seemed to have me moving my head a little with it. I noticed Duke watching me for a moment looking a bit surprised. Then he smiled as he slid off of the sofa and offered me a hand to help me down as well.  
"May I have this dance Heart?" He offered playfully with an invitational bow.  
I found myself stuttering, knowing my cheeks were bright red, "I...I've never danced w-with anyone before..."  
Yet he didn't give up as he held out his hand out still, "Please sweetheart?"  
I found myself unable to resist as I reached my hand to him. Before I knew it he swept me along with him, gradually teaching me steps as we went along. At times I looked over to see how Diana and Silver moved to get a better idea of what to do. Eventually I got the hang of it as my skirt swayed and then twirled with me as he spun me away from and then back into him. Then he twirled me gracefully with his hand, our fingers still entwined. Finally our dance came to a sudden stop with the song just as he spun me back into him, catching me with his free arm. In that moment he gave me a charming smile that made my knees weak. It seemed he noticed as he gripped me in his hands a little to support me.  
"Ya alright Heart?" He asked as though he knew what was causing this.  
"Yeah," I breathed with my heart beat racing, "I'm fine."  
"Ya know, ya really are quite cute when ya blush," he reminded me as he then stepped back, slipping my glove off to then kiss my hand.  
In response I felt my cheeks growing warm as if at his command.  
It was merely a start, but I felt things shifting and tightening between us all at the same time. The way I looked at him was beginning to change. He was going from my rescuer, to a dear friend, to someone much more in such a short time. In fact this short time together was what had made me question things at first. Yet as we spent more moments like this together, it grew harder to pretend that certain feelings weren't emerging. It also grew harder not to blush when he talked with me or walked with me in the mornings to get breakfast. With every day I wanted to see him, talk to him, know him. More and more.


	10. Chapter Ten: Split

Chapter Ten: Split

Before I knew it those first few days turned into weeks, then into a few months. Over that time I began training my skills when I could, practicing in the safety of our hideout. In time I was able to help cut out security when needed on jobs. I also soon acquired a glaive that Diana had helped me design and build. It started as a retractable staff, but when activated a crimson crescent blade of energy would emerge at the top. This range and reach helped a lot in a pinch.  
I also learned what exactly they did with our stolen loot. It turned out that some were sold off to buyers willing to pay for stolen items they wanted for private collections. The money was used to take care of our supplies and hideout, as well as one another. The rest of the gems were kept as trophies. However I had often seen Duke leaving money for families he noticed were in need of assistance. When he did this I couldn't help but remember what I had thought of him when I was a child.  
Over the course of these two to three months I had spent time getting to know my new comrades. Saffire and Diana quickly accepted me as a sister of sorts, as did Silver, who took it upon himself to cheer me up as Nosedive would have. Oddly enough Saffire reminded me more of Wildwing. Ebony remained neutral towards me at best. Trent would talk with me often to make sure I was taking care of myself. Upon arrival I hadn't been eating much due to shock from everything.  
One day though he mentioned with a light laugh, "You're putting me out of a job Heart."  
"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.  
"Since you became Duke's partner I have to patch him up less and less," he told me, "And I don't have to grill him about taking care of himself anymore."  
I was quite surprised to hear this from Trent. Yet thinking back on it, Duke had seemed to be in much better spirits since that first heist together. He no longer questioned himself as he had that first week. Over this time I had watched him become the rouge I had heard of while growing up.

Then a few mornings later I found myself waking from an odd dream.  
We had a job the night before. It had been quite successful and we had celebrated as normal. Though Duke and I again turned down the offer to drink with the others. While up with the others Silver mentioned how almost none of my clothes were of my own at this point. In response Saffire and Diana mentioned slipping out during this next day to help me acquire some clothing that would suit me when not on a job. This for some reason struck me as odd. I had guessed that they went out and hid in broad daylight, but the idea of me going out in the sunlight again felt so strange after so much time had gone by.  
My dream had reflected this. A dream that depicted the two worlds I had come to know since I was eight years old. On one side was my family, my brothers at a sunlit ice park. They were calling me back to them as though nothing had changed. As though I had never left. Then on the other side was the moonlit rooftop of our hideout. The shadowed figures of my new comrades beckoned me to them. Seeing them split made my heart rip in half. How could I choose between them at this point? Then I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder, causing me to turn towards the moonlit roof.  
Duke stood before me with a charming smile, "Comin' sweetheart?"  
Yet instead of following, I stood firmly in between the two worlds I now knew so well. In my heart I knew the two could never merge together. Yet I wished so dearly that they could in some way.  
So when I found myself wandering the halls this morning after this dream, I hadn't noticed anyone standing in front of me trying to get my attention.  
"What's the matter girly-girl?" Silver asked, catching my shoulders as I bumped into him.  
I shook my head to try and break away from my thoughts.  
"Just thinking I guess," I said before looking down the hall, "Are the others awake?"  
"Saffire and Diana are," Silver answered, "They're excited to go out with you today. They said they haven't been out in ages."  
"About that," I mentioned nervously, "I'm not sure going out is a good idea. What if those creeps spot me? What if my family sees me?"  
Silver laughed lightly, "You'll be fine! You girls will be able to hide in plain sight And if there is any trouble Duke and I will be on standby."  
I wasn't so sure still. Silver patted my shoulder, "It'll be good for you to get out a bit. You're still a young duck, enjoy your life a little. May as well as much as you can right?"  
"But I don't really need new clothes, I'm fine with what was given to me," I protested.  
Silver shook his head before placing a hand beneath his chin looking over me, "Is that so?"  
I was wearing the shirt Duke had given me. It was a secret to no one that it was my favorite thing to put on when not preparing for a job. The burgundy fabric echoed a familiar comfort to me at this point.  
Silver chuckled good naturedly, "I think he'd like to see your style though."  
I tilted my head curiously. He smirked, "Don't you want to show Duke the real you for once? Your own look? Wouldn't seeing his reaction be worth it?"  
"Silver, what are you-?"  
"A brother knows," he shrugged, "Even if the sister doesn't."  
"Knows what?" I asked.  
His hand slapped his forehead as he laughed, "You're so naive!"  
Silver then shook his head as he smiled at me, "Just trust me Heart, okay? Go have some fun, get some clothes that scream your style, and maybe you'll figure it out!"  
"Besides," he added, "Saffire and Diana really want you to go with them. They've been excited about this since last night."  
With a sigh I heard myself give in, "Okay."  
After this brief encounter with Silver I began finding my way to the galley. Yet as I passed by the training room I felt a hand catch me off guard as it rested on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my feathers as I turned to see Duke standing behind me, his hands in the air to show he meant no harm and that it was him.  
"Ya alright sweetheart?" He asked me worriedly.  
Trying to get my heartbeat to settle as I looked up at him, I wasn't sure how to answer. Still it pounded against my chest well after being startled.  
"Heart, what's the matter?" He pushed carefully with an encouraging smile.  
It had been a steady change over time since meeting him. Yet suddenly now as I looked up at him, after the dream I'd had, I felt an undeniable shift. Over these few months I had spent most of my time with him, practicing, on jobs, and just generally around him. At first I thought this would bother him, but it never seemed to.  
I then noticed how thrown together he looked. Duke usually took time getting ready for the day, but this morning he wasn't fully dressed. Still in dark slacks and a black sleep muscle shirt. His feathered hair wasn't combed in place, giving him a more ragid look. I had grown used to him dressing more like the gentleman thief I now knew him to be. With his arms uncovered I could see the scars that reminded me of the dangers within the world we shared now. Again my dream returned to me.  
"I know somethin's botherin' ya, please talk ta me," Duke attempted once more.  
With a sigh I told him about my dream. Though I left out the part involving him directly. A part of me wasn't sure what to make of that aspect yet, or what it meant.  
"It makes sense," Duke said quietly, "You're always goin' ta miss your family, but ya seem quite fond of us now too. I wonder if ya had a choice ta return, perhaps..."  
He trailed off. I looked up at him to find a touch of lonelieness in his remaining eye.  
"Duke?" I asked with concern now.  
"I know that isn't fair," he admitted, "But a part of me wonders if you'd still choose ta stay with us...or with..."  
He paused in his steps, unable to finish his question.  
"I guess I've gotten rather used ta ya bein' around," he laughed softly, shaking his head as he did.  
"Duke, it doesn't really matter does it? I can't go back," I reminded him.  
"But if ya could go back, what would ya choose?" He asked looking a little torn by his own question, "Would ya stay with us still?"  
I looked at him unsure of how to answer him. My dream's imagery split my very self it seemed. I wanted to see my brothers, I wanted to laugh with them again. Yet I also knew that now that I knew Duke, it would be rather difficult to not wake up and talk to him every morning. To not go with him on adventures in the night. To not see him. My heart pounded hard against my chest knowing this.  
I watched as he forced a smile before saying to me, "What am I sayin'? It isn't fair ta expect ya ta stay if ya had a chance ta go home. Heart, believe me if that were an option I would be happy for ya. In fact I would encourage it."  
"Duke...it's not that easy to say really," I heard myself admit to him.  
He raised a brow at this, "But you could have your freedom back. Ya wouldn't have ta hide with a gang of thieves."  
"But something would be missing that I have here," I thought to myself, being sure my thoughts didn't echo out.  
I then made note again of his thrown together look. Thinking over the last few months I had never known him to be like this before.  
"You don't seem like yourself this morning," I commented worriedly.  
Duke shrugged, "I guess I couldn't sleep very well myself."  
I looked at him hoping for more of an answer.  
"Duke?" I pushed gently.  
Finally he looked at me, sighing before he spoke, "You were taken. In my dream I saw ya get grabbed by those creeps an' dragged away. I tried ta go after ya, but I couldn't get ta ya."

Duke:  
I shook my head as though trying to forget this dream. The image of her being dragged away, hearing her scream my name for me to try and save her. It shook my core.  
"Duke-?"  
"I'm not sure why I thought sparrin' would help," I said, "But I woke up feelin' like I had ta do somethin', an' I didn't want ta wake ya up."  
"You were worried?" She asked in surprise.  
"Of course I was. As I said, I've gotten used ta ya bein' around sweetheart," I said.  
She then looked up at me as though wondering why this dream had effected me so. Though in a way just having her there with me was enough to calm those dreams at least a little. I then smiled again as I reassured her, "I won't let anythin' like that happen to ya. You're safe with us...an' with-"  
Though before I could finish my words or she could say anything in return I heard Diana calling to us from down the hall.

Heart:  
We looked ahead to see her and Saffire quite dressed up for street clothes. Both of them had their hair styled differently than normal; Saffire's normal high set ponytail was set at the base of her neck running down her back well past her torso. While Diana's short blonde curls were swept up with a scarf tied to the side. They looked at me as though I were a new project in some way. I found myself gripping Duke's arm as I darted behind him quickly. For a moment I recalled how Nosedive often did this with me to hide from Wildwing when in trouble.  
Duke laughed cheerfully, "It'll be good for ya ta see the sun again sweetheart, an' you'll be in good hands with Saffire an' Diana."  
"I've never been good at this sort of thing," I said from behind him, "I've hung out with guys most of my life! I don't know anything about this realm!"  
"All the more reason to go with us!" Diana insisted as she walked up to us now.  
"Sorry Heart," Duke chuckled as he slipped his arm away from my grip and stepped to the side.  
As Diana grabbed my arm now I looked up to him feeling slightly betrayed, "Why?"  
Duke winced slightly when I asked this, trying to give an encouraging smile. Though before either of us could speak again I was pulled away from him.  
Before we left Saffire pulled me into her room and tossed some clothes at me. I caught the flying fabric as I was instructed to change. I did as I was told. Soon after I stepped out behind the changing screen she had recently acquired.  
"That's better," Saffire noted.  
I was now wearing a teal skirt with a bit of a frill at the end of it, the skirt itself flowed out gently from my hips down to my knees. It spun a little when I turned with me. It also had pockets sewn in towards the bottom of it. To go with it she had made a soft pink blouse to go with it that had similar decoration to the shoulder sleeves. On my feet were a pair of black velvet, low heeled boots. Then she sat me down at her desk while Diana began weaving my hair into a long braid that fell over my shoulder.  
"Thank you, but if I have clothes now why do we need to go acquire more?" I asked.  
Diana laughed, "Heart you need to get out of this hideout once in a while! We know you're nervous, but we're going to keep you safe. Besides, you need more than one outfit of your own."  
"But I like wearing leggings and-"  
"The shirt he gave you?" Diana teased, "We know that Heart."  
"Heart if you really didn't want to go you would tell us," Saffire commented encouragingly.  
I gave her a bewildered expression in response to this.  
"You're certainly nervous, but I think you know this will be good for you," Diana agreed, "and it'll be fun,"  
"What about Ebony? Doesn't she want to go to?" I enquired.  
"We tried, but she's digging her heels in on this one," Diana sighed, "She really needs to understand she lost already."  
"Lost what?" I asked.  
Diana laughed again, shaking her head as she did, "Nothing Heart. In any case let's get going."  
I found myself following them out of Saffire's room and down the hall. Before we found the exit to our hideout Duke found us.

Duke:  
"Heart?" I said in surprise when I saw her dressed up.  
She froze as though she were unsure of what I would say to this. I could see how she was so used to more tomboyish outfits.  
"Ya look very cute," I said with a smile as I looked her over, "That outfit really suits ya angel."  
She seemed to notice I was dressed better and ready as normal now. My feathered hair was no longer dishuffled, nor were my scars visible as they had been this morning. Instead I wore dark jeans with a burgundy turtleneck. On my feet were a pair of black boots that went up to just under my knees a bit.  
"Such a shame I can't go out with ya," I told her regretfully, "I'd love ta show ya what a date could be like."  
Her cheeks were quite red when I said this.  
"That's enough out of you!" Saffire scolded me before leading Heart away, "Keep statements like that to yourself L'Orange!"  
While she was pulled away and then pushed out the door she risked a glance back at me. I gave her a smile as I waved to her, wishing what I had said to her were true. Then I found myself wondering if she had ever been on a date.

Heart:  
Once we were a good bit away from the hideout I turned to Saffire and Diana.  
"Why is it that we can go out and about but Duke can't?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately Duke has more noticable features. That white streak in his hair, and of course his recent scar, make him easier to notice in daylight," Diana explained in a regretful tone.  
"Silver's hair gives him away too if he isn't careful," Saffire commented, "Trent can get around a bit easier."  
"I see..." I said a bit sadly.  
"So when Silver said he and Duke would be on standby if something happened?" I then asked half heartedly.  
"They meant it," Diana said firmly, "They just have to be extra careful is all."  
"Believe me, if anything happens Duke will get to us," Saffire agreed.  
I looked to them both a little surprised by this at first. Yet then I thought of the nightmare Duke had told me about. In light of this I didn't doubt what they were saying.  
After a while we had reached a familiar part of the city. Nosedive, Wildwing, Canard, and I had walked these streets at least a hundred times growing up. Soon we were at the mall and looking through clothes together. I found that I kept looking at things like cargo pants and t-shirts. Everything felt so daunting to me.  
"There's gotta be something here you like Heart," Diana encouraged.  
I shrugged half heartedly.  
Just then something else did catch my eye, or someone. My heart leapt to my throat when I saw them. Why hadn't I thought that this might happen? Looking out into the mall's center were two ducks I could never mistake for anyone else.  
"Dive?! Wing?!" I exclaimed under my breath as I took cover behind a rack of clothes.  
Saffire noticed as well, "Your family?"  
I nodded my head as I tried not to panic.  
"I need to get out of here!" I said as I slipped around the isle and ran without thinking.  
"Heart!" Saffire called, "Heart wait!"  
I bolted. I hadn't meant to, but seeing my brothers there made me need to run. If they saw me they would try to bring me home! I couldn't go back, not now. Not with myself being hunted down, and not now that I had...What was I thinking?! If I had thought clearly I could have talked to them, at least told them I was safe. But I wasn't thinking. I was merely runing.  
I ran until I bumped into someone much larger than me by mistake. As they turned their much larger arm knocked me back.  
"Watch where you're going!" A larger teenager bellowed.  
I looked up to see a large tan feathered duck looming over me. I thought I recognized him from school, but dismissed it quickly.  
"Sorry, I was only trying to get through," I said as I started to get up.  
"Sorry isn't good enough pipsqueak!" He grumbled.  
"Back off buddy!" A voice suddenly said from behind me, "She said she was sorry!"  
I looked over my shoulder to see a very thin, red haired duck glaring at the larger teen. She wore a lavender skirt with a pink top. Over her blouse was a military jacket for Puck World's special forces. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves that matched her skirt.  
"You got something to say girly?" He questioned her as he clenched his fists.  
"You heard me, back off while you still can!" She warned confidentally.  
"Big talk from such a tiny duck!"  
"Believe me, I can take on a group of thugs like you without messing up my outfit," she assured calmly.  
"Oh yeah?! Prove it!" He scoffed as he swung his fist towards her.  
In an instant she grabbed his wrist, turned, and flipped him over her as she sent him flying into a display of stacked plastic bottles. Around us the small crowd that had gathered gave a modest applause with a few whistles and cheers. I tried to make sure I stayed low so not to be as noticed. When they dispersed the young lady turned to me to help me up.  
"Are you okay there?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thanks," I assured as I got up on my own.  
"Where were you running to anyway?" She enquired.  
I tried to think of something, "I was just trying to get somewhere in a hurry I guess. I think there was a sale and I got a bit excited."  
She raised a brow at this. I had never been a good liar.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little scared. And I don't think it was from that jerk I tossed," she commented.  
Then she smiled as she offered a hand out to me, "Where are my manners? The name's Mallory McMallord, Puck World Special Forces in Training!"  
I nervously accepted her hand shake, "Heart...Heart Flashblade!"  
It had been so long since I had said that it seemed.  
"You know I was about to get some lunch, wanna join me? My treat!" She offered excitedly.  
"But you don't really know me," I mentioned.  
"I know, but it's not fun eating at the mall alone," she insisted, "Come on!"  
Before I could resist I found myself eating cheese fries with a soda, as I wouldn't permit her to buy me much else.  
"Are you sure that's all you wanted?" She asked while setting down her own lunch across from me.  
I nodded my head.  
"So, what seems to be bothering you?" She asked rather directly.  
I looked at her unsure of what to say. Not because I didn't know her, but because I wasn't sure how to explain to myself what was getting to me.  
"I guess..." I found myself saying, "There's a bit of a rift between those I care about. My family and a dear friend of mine. It's like they're from different worlds in a way."  
"Is this friend someone close to you?" She asked curiously.  
I wrung my hands together nervously as I thought of Duke back at the hideout. I thought of that morning and other moments when it was just us. Then I nodded my head, "He is."  
"So then what's the problem? Do they not like him?" She asked.  
"They don't really know who he is. I know they would want me to be happy, but it's more complicated than that," I tried to say carefully.  
"Well," Mallory said thoughtfully, "If they would want you to be happy, and he clearly does this, then why worry about it?"  
"Clearly?" I questioned a bit surprised.  
"You've been blushing since you mentioned him sister!" She teased with a wink.  
"But my family...the world I once knew..." I said a bit torn, "I may never see them again if I stay with him..."  
"If he makes you happy, and they love and trust you, then it'll work out," Mallory assured me, "I know I'm a complete stranger, but just talking to you I get a sense you have the answer you're seeking."  
When she said that I thought of Duke's question from that morning.  
"Would ya stay with us still?" His voice echoed in my head and I remembered how he had paused in his steps before that.  
"That's not what he was asking!" I realized as I looked at the heart bracelet he'd given me.  
"Would ya stay with me still?" I could hear him ask instead.  
Mallory smiled cheerfully, "Sounds like he's quite a guy to make you feel this strongly."  
I couldn't help but smile myself now thinking of him. Yet in a strange way I wondered why it had taken this long to realize. To realize just why I blushed so much when he talked to me. Why my heart seemed to skip when I saw him in his stealth suit. At first I thought it was mere admiration for my rescuer. Yet now as I really poured over the last few months and time spent with him I realized how I had gradually come to look at him, and perhaps I was finally noticing how he looked at me too?  
"He is," I confirmed with a light heart.  
Mallory finished her meal and then got up to leave, "Glad I could help you out Heart. Unfortunately I've gotta get back to my base. I hope to see you around! Maybe next time I can meet this guy of yours?"  
I smiled, but didn't say anything in regards to that, "Thank you for your help Mallory!"  
"No problem! See ya!" She assured with a salute styled wave before leaving.  
With that I got up and hurried to locate Saffire and Diana. I couldn't find them until I stepped outside one of the exits. When they saw me they both hurried over to me. Diana hugged me while Saffire rested a hand over her face, sighing with relief.  
"We were worried sick about you!" Diana exlaimed.  
"Sorry, I kinda panicked," I said sheepishly.  
"Yeah well so did I," Diana admitted stepping to the side to reveal the pillars we were near that decorated the exterior entrance.  
I tilted my head curiously to turn and look at the pillar of the mall we were nearby. Standing in the shadows with the sunset giving him some cover was a very familiar figure. In that moment I saw a very relieved sigh escape his lungs when he saw me, "Don't scare us like that again."  
"I'm sorry," I said again as I walked up to him.  
I wanted to tell him. My heart burned to say something much more to him. Yet in the moment, seeing him shake off a very concerned expression, I decided it was best to wait.

Duke:  
When she had stepped out of the doorway it had taken so much restraint not to run over and hug her. To not tell her how worried I had been that something had happened to her. That perhaps she'd been taken. After the dream I'd had I couldn't shake how scared I had been to hear she was missing. When Diana had called the hideout I had felt as though my skin beneath my feathers had grown ice cold. All I remembered was sprinting through the streets to try and find her. Silver and Trent had joined me to cover the other exits. It was sheer luck that I had chosen the one she came out of.  
Now seeing her walk up to me, apologizing like that, I felt my heart stop briefly before easing up from a racing beat.  
"I'm jus' glad you're alright sweetheart," I told her as I pulled her into a hug, "I don't know what I'd do if we lost ya."

Heart:  
Everytime Duke said something like that I felt as though he were covering up something by saying "us." His racing heart beat that I could hear confirmed this further. Then when I looked up at Duke I saw his hair in a similar fashion as it was this morning. I realized that he must have run the whole way there, trying to make sure I wasn't taken away. Knowing this I felt myself hugging him back in an attempt to reassure him that I was still with them, and with him.  
"Alright Duke, she's secure again, you can head on back," Saffire said pulling me back from him a bit.  
"We still have a mission to accomplish with her," Diana agreed as they began to lead me back inside.  
"Get out of here before you're seen," Saffire told him.  
He gave a nod, but paused to smile at me before he turned to leave.  
We didn't stay much longer after that. Through some convincing the girls helped me find some outfits that suited me. Though I still got a way with a pair or two of cargo pants.  
"They have a lot of pockets," I said rather amused.  
Diana shook her head laughing a little.  
"Well you said to find my style," I pointed out, "I guess a bit of my brothers rubbed off on me growing up."  
"I guess that's fair," Saffire gave in.  
Then Diana held up an outfit against my neck to see how it looked against my feathers. It consisted of a pair of black leggings with a burgundy turtleneck. Overtop was a teal blouse with a checkered black and white skirt.  
"What do you think?" Diana asked encouragingly.  
I looked down and gave a shy smile, "It would match the ribbon he gave me?"  
Diana chuckled softly, "I suppose it would."  
"You're supposed to be finding what you like," she then pointed out.  
"I think she has," Saffire commented with a reluctant sigh.  
"Is something wrong?" I enquired.  
Saffire looked to the side with her arms folded over her chest. She had been standing with her back leaning comfortably against one of the store shelves end caps. As she pondered over her answer she pulled her long ponytail over her shoulder and began running it through her hands.  
"Be careful when it comes to Duke okay?" Saffire then said quietly.  
I looked at her a bit surprised.  
"I can't confirm anything obviously, but he's got a history of charming girls. He never means to cause any harm, that I do know. However, I know first hand how it feels to be lured in by him to find he didn't have those intentions," she explained.  
"Saffire, I think this is a bit different," Diana commented gently.  
Saffire gave a slight smirk, "I think you have a point there. I've never seen him come out looking like that either."  
"I just don't want to see you end up heart broken," Saffire told me, "Especially with how close you two are."  
Even they could see it?  
"Is that why Ebony acts like she does?" I asked.  
Saffire let out a laugh now, "She's always had that temper! No, Ebony simply wants what she can't have. And I'll admit my own crush may have been more of a this is big brother's best friend kind of thing. Duke was so kind and patient towards me when I started out in the gang."  
She looked at me, "But I will say he certainly acts differently when it comes to you. Just be careful. I hope I'm wrong about this, but I just don't want to see either of you hurt."  
"Thanks Saffire," I said to her.  
Then as we headed home I caught a glimpse of the rising moon. The sense of adventure burrowed into my core.  
"We have a job tomorrow don't we?" Diana reminded us and herself.  
I nodded, "At a museum on the other side of the city."  
Then something came to mind. Turning to Saffire I heard myself ask, "Would you mind helping me with a new suit for tomorrow? Please?"  
She looked at me a little surprised, "I guess I don't mind. What's the idea?"  
A wide smile crossed my beak as I told her what I had in mind. She shook her head, but she still seemed willing to help.  
That night after Duke greeted us at the entrance I hurried with Saffire to her room with Diana. Silver eventually joined in, but was often shooed out so I could change or to distract Duke or Ebony. Once the suit was finished I thanked them for their help before hiding it away in my room. Yet when I got to my door I found something different about it. Tied to the handle of the doorknob was a silk, gold ribbon carefully done in a bow. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip as I knew who had left it there.  
I carefully pulled it loose and tucked it away with my suit for the following night.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Why It Matters?

Chapter Eleven: Why It Matters?

The next day it was hard to contain my excitement. I practically leapt from my bed to check on the suit carefully hidden away. Everything was in place. So I placed it carefully in the lower drawer of my nightstand for the time being. Then I stepped out into the hallway.  
"You're quite cheerful," Duke greeted me from the corner of the hall that split from his into mine.  
I couldn't help but smile to see that he seemed more like himself today. He was leaning smoothly against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a dark blue casual dress shirt that had a burgundy collar and cuffs on the sleeves. This was accompanied with a fresh pair of black jeans. Though the boots from the day before were still added to his attire.  
"Were you waiting for me?" I asked.  
I myself was wearing the outfit Diana had helped me pick out last while at the mall. Duke seemed to notice as he looked me over with a smile, "Ya look quite lovely sweetheart; an' no. I jus' happened ta be walkin' by when I heard the door open behind me. So I thought I'd greet ya."  
He then stood up as he approached me.  
"I didn't see much of ya last night when ya got back," he noted, "Is everythin' okay?"  
I nodded, "Just had something to take care of."  
"Ready for tonight?" He asked me.  
"More than ever," I assured with a excitement causing my heart to race.  
Duke then gave a slight bow as he gestured for me to walk with him to the galley. Following alongside him I couldn't help but smile as I glanced up at him.  
"All but Trent are going tonight, we're goin' ta need ta be careful on this one," he then mentioned, "Ebony will stay with Saffire, Diana with Silver, and you're with me...right?"  
"Of course," I assured him.  
"Ya scared us yesterday," he then mentioned.  
"I'm sorry. I just panicked when I saw Dive and Wing like that," I said regretfully, but then added, "Though I did meet someone who ws very helpful."  
"Oh?" He asked curiously.  
"She helped me figure something out, something that really should have been obvious," I said with a smile.  
"An' what is that?" He enquired as we came to the galley.  
"You'll see," was all I said before helping him make breakfast.

Duke:  
I then watched as she started helping me prepare food for the two of us. Something about her energy seemed light and free today. It was hard not to smile with her nearby helping me.  
Though I did wonder what she was hiding. After years of keeping secrets myself it was easy to spot when someone else was hiding something. And Heart was a terrible liar, so much that it made me chuckle at times. However I dropped it for now in favor of spending a cheerful morning with her.

Heart:  
The rest of that day was spent preparing for the job ahead. As evening transitioned into night we all went to suit up. I nearly ran to get ready. Taking a deep breath I looked into the mirror once I was changed.  
Standing before me was a reflection of myself wearing a very similar outfit to Duke. A full stealth suit of burgundy and black as his was. Though my sleeves were flared in a damsel's fashion from a storybook. My black thin gloves reached well into my sleeves now. Instead of the black ribbon I now tied my hair back with the one of gold left for me the night before.  
Then, taking another breath, I stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly my confidence began to waver. Saffire's words of warning began to creep in. What if I had misread things? What if he didn't see me that way as I thought he did? I couldn't imagine him laughing at me, but I could see things becoming awkward quickly if he didn't care for this. My heart raced faster and faster the closer I got to our group. When I reached the corner of the hallway I found myself frozen there. I could hear them just ahead waiting for me. My nerves jumped, especially knowing Ebony was there with them ready to make some remark.  
Closing my eyes a moment, I breathed in and then out. Without words I heard myself call to him softly, "Duke?"  
I watched from around the corner as Duke turned around. Tilting his head curiously I noticed as he caugt sight of my gloved hand gripping the wall nervously. I stepped back, bracing myself for some reason. In the moment I fought the urge to run and change back to my normal suit.  
Too late. He turned the corner and found me waiting there and seemingly froze.

Duke:  
At first I struggled to find words when I saw her standing there dressed like that. My confident stride was frozen as well.  
"Heart?" I breathed with my remaining brown eye widening in surprise.  
I could just about see her nerves as they jumped.  
"Is this what ya were workin' on last night?" I asked her.  
"It is," she admitted shyly.  
"What's the matter sweetheart?" I then enquired as I noticed her shaking a little.  
"I don't know..." she said as she looked up at me.  
Saffire had now come to check on us, seeing us standing quietly like that she nudged me forward a little as she said in a hushed voice, "Say something to her L'Orange!"  
I could see her then keeping the others at bay while I approached Heart. She seemed to be trying to regain her composure, as though trying to settle her heart from her throat back into her chest. Yet it didn't seem to work very well.  
Then to what I could was her surprise I found myself giving her a charming smile as I leaned forward in a gentleman like bow towards her. Making sure she only heard me I whispered to her, "Ya do look quite beautiful my sweetheart."  
Her cheeks were already as red as her hair when I then brushed one of them with a kiss. Then I stepped back and offered a gloved hand for her to take.  
Before she could resist we were outside of the hideout with the others. Silver gave a friendly whistle before Diana nudged his side.  
"I was trying to be encouraging!" Silver insisted while catching his breath.  
I noticed as Ebony said nothing to any of this. Yet the glare in her eyes screamed all that I needed to know. Though Heart remained at my side in spite of her glaring.  
"Ready everyone?" I asked while placing a hand on Heart's shoulder.  
Everyone gave an affirmative response. Then we headed out. As per usual we took to the rooftops. The full moon light gave us all the guidance we needed to the museum.  
Once there Heart caught me watching her for a moment, making her very aware of what she was wearing again. In that second I wanted to try and tell her something, yet the words I wanted were tripping over themselves causing me to be silent instead for now.

Heart:  
"Alright everyone has the plan, and everyone knows the procedure if things go wrong. This is going to be a bit trickier, so no unneeded risks tonight," Saffire warned as she turned on the device in her hand.  
"Be on guard tonight," Ebony agreed.  
A few minutes later we were heading in. Diana and Silver went down the right corridor of the hallway we had crept into. Duke and I went to the left.  
Once alone Duke lead the way for us. The marble floors of the museum made no sound as we walked along them.  
"So any particular reason for the change?" Duke asked in a whisper as I followed him.  
I tried to answer with my heart pounding in my head it seemed, "I guess it just felt right. When we were out yesterday I kept being asked what my style was. Then I thought about it and it just made sense. I like putting a spin on styles of those close to me, like I did with Dive and Wing before."  
"This seems a bit more than that," he said.  
Was that hope in his eye?  
"With your brothers you still put more of your own colors an' style into it. This feels like there's somethin' ya want ta tell me?"  
Before I could answer him Duke and I both heard footsteps ahead of us. The drake beside me quickly pulled me close to him as we took cover behind a large pillar. Duke then looked around it and then looked as though he were in disbelief.  
"Duke, what's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.  
"It can't be..." Duke said in quiet disbelief.  
I looked over myself now to see a falcon-like man lurking in the shadows. He was dressed rather boldly for someone who clearly wanted to use stealth to get around. His bright red cape may as well have said "Catch me!" written on it. We began following him, keeping our movements silent and voices as well.  
"Is that him?" I finally asked without words.  
Duke nodded his head as his left eye settled into a glare. In that moment I found myself reaching over and grasping his right hand tightly. He looked back to me in surprise for a moment. I in turn gazed up at him, trying desperately to tell him how I still saw him. A soft smile came over him as he leaned in and kissed my cheek once more, "Thank you..."  
"Wait here," he instructed quietly, "I'm goin' ta find out what he's after."  
"Duke," I protested.  
"I don't want him usin' ya as leverage in any way. I'll be alright, trust me. This time I have somethin' much more important than a gem ta protect," he assured me, "I'll signal for ya when it's safe."  
I gave a reluctant nod as I watched him follow after Falcone.  
Several minutes crept by before I finally felt a tug in my chest. Half keeping my word I headed after where Duke had gone. Though this time I was careful to use the dark lighting of the hall to hide me. Soon enough I found the two dueling in one of the museum rooms.  
"You seem a bit different dear boy," the falcon commented, "Almost distracted. Has something changed?"  
Falcone then scoffed, "Is that new eye giving you some trouble?"  
Duke didn't rise to the bait. Instead he continued to deflect Falcone's attacks as he tried to advance past Duke.  
"I am terribly sorry about that by the way," Falcone taunted, "I hadn't meant to take your eye. I was aiming for life honestly."  
I felt my hands balling into fists as I listened to this. Yet Duke remained calm as he fought back. Falcone now glared at him, "I've known you for years Duke, something's changed about you other than that new eyes of yours. What is it?"  
"Jus' more focused than before," Duke said as he pushed Falcone back, "I have ta be ta be the leader the brotherhood needs."  
"Don't make me laugh!" Falcone mocked, "A mere boy like yourself being the leader. Your heart is far too soft. One day that noble heart of yours is going to get you caught!"  
Then he added, "If a young lady doesn't get you caught first!"  
Duke stiffened slightly when this was said. Falcone seemed to notice, "So that's it isn't it? You've become distracted by some fair heart have you?"

Duke:  
I didn't answer him in words. Yet I couldn't help it as a slight smirk came over me before I deflected the next slash towards me.  
"Is it Saffire or Ebony that finally got your attention?"  
"Nah," I shook my head without another word.  
"Ah, an innocent then," Falcone said with a menacing grin, "You do realize at the moment she realizes what you are she'll turn you in. Perhaps I should step back and just let her do my work for me!"  
I still didn't answer him. However I did lunge forward with more precision in my attack than before.  
"You're quite fired up over this girl!" Falcone taunted, "A shame she'll be heart broken when you don't return to her!"  
With that he drew a red blaster and turned towards me with it. Reacting quickly I stepped to the side to avoid the initial shot and lunged forward. Falcone stepped back now and smiled wickedly. Then the falcon turned the blaster at a display case before stepping back out of the doorway. He fired, causing an alarm to shatter the silence around us and an iron gate to slam shut with me inside the room.  
"If I find this girl of yours I'll be sure to let her know exactly why she'll never see you again," Falcone assured as he sneered at me.  
I quickly got to work trying to dismantle the bars, but found a strange energy deflecting my saber's blade.  
"They've picked up on the energy behind our sabers old friend," Falcone taunted as he turned to leave.  
"Though if you want, I can make sure they find a body at least," he then snickered aiming his blaster at my chest.  
My hands balled into tight fists, wondering how I had let this happen. The room around me offered no way for me to shielf myself from his attack or from being seen by security.  
"Coward!" I growled as I stood ready.

Heart:  
Unable to hold back I found myself throwing my hand out as I caught Falcone off guard, launching a blast of energy at him to knock him back and the blaster sent flying.  
"What in the world?!" He exclaimed as I sent him flying back a bit.  
I ignored him as I ran to the bars Duke was locked behind. Energy still surging around my hands I tried to grasp the bars. I'm not sure what I was trying to do, perhaps short circuit them enough so he could use his saber?  
"Heart go meet up with the others!" Duke told me trying to keep his temper and voice low, "Ya can't get caught!"  
"I won't leave you here!" I told him as I still tried to drain the energy with my own somehow, my body then convulsing a little from the charge.

Duke:  
"Is this the girl that's gotten you distracted dear boy?" Falcone then snickered, "This freak of nature has your heart in her hands?"  
She glared at my former best friend, "Back off creep!"  
"Lucky for you I don't have time to play. The authorities will be here any minute," he taunted as he turned to leave, "I'd get out of here before you're locked up with him!"  
She let him go. Her attention turned back to me as she tried again to drain the bars of their energy.  
"Heart get out of here now!" I nearly snapped, "If they find ya here it won't be jail ya go to! Ya know that! Now run! Please!"  
"I'm not letting you get caught Duke! I can't go back without you!" She told me as she held onto the bars tightly.  
I looked into her sapphire eyes, watching her as she tried not to break down. In that moment I knew what had to happen to ensure her freedom. Even if it meant I didn't have mine.  
She looked up at me through the iron gate, panic taking over as she did. I then slipped an arm between two of the bars as I rested a hand against her cheek, "Look at me sweetheart, I don't want ta see ya dragged away! Ya have ta run! I want ya ta have your freedom. Ya won't have that if ya stay here now!"  
"But if I leave I won't have you!" She snapped as she grasped my hand that gripped the gate, "I can't...I can't lose you..."  
"Heart...please..." I begged her, "I can't lose you either..."  
We then heard footsteps running up to us. Heart turned to see who it was terrified at first only to see Silver and Diana sprinting towards us.  
"What's going on?! What happened?!" Diana demanded.  
"Falcone was here," I answered quickly, "Guys get Heart outta here! Now!"  
"What about you?!" Diana questioned.  
"You guys know what ta do! I'll try ta figure a way out when I can, but please get her out of here!" I tried not to yell at this point.  
Silver then began to try and pry Heart off of the bars she was still gripping desperately.  
"No! We can't leave him here!" Heart cried with panic in her voice.  
"We gotta go Heart!" Silver grunted as he managed to rip her hands away from the gate and hoitsted her over his shoulder.  
Heart tried to reach back for the gate, instead she grasped my hand that was still reaching through.  
"Heart, go with them! Please!" I told her as I pulled my hand away.  
"Nooooo!" She screamed as Silver darted down the hall with her kicking him.  
Hearing her scream, seeing her cry, I couldn't take it. Something in my chest shattered to watch her like that. Yet it stunned me all the same knowing that she was reacting this way over me? In this moment I found myself wishing I had found the words I wanted to say to her before entering the building. I wanted to tell her why I couldn't bare the thought of her being taken away from us. I wanted her to see how I looked at her.

Heart:  
"Heart stop! This won't help him!" Silver told me as I nearly kicked him in the face, "Duke wants you to be safe!"  
"We can't leave him!" I begged.  
"Heart stop!" Diana ordered harshly now, "Honor his wishes and escape with us now! He cares for you, that's why he doesn't want to see you dragged away!"  
My heart burned hearing this. I knew he cared. I knew he wanted to protect me. Yet at the same time I wanted to save him. I knew what would happen if he was arrested. My father's words echoed through my head, "If he's caught they'll lock him up and throw away the key!"  
Before I could struggle anymore Silver had us outside through the nearest window. Slipping through the opened pane I was forced to watch as I was carried away from the building. As we hurried from it I watched in horror as several police cars and other government vehicles swarmed around the museum. All of held our breath as we watched them enter in vast numbers in search of one thief.  
"No!" I gasped in fear as they began to storm the entrances.  
Finally I broke free of Silver's grip with energy sparking around me. He quickly let go, luckily unharmed with what little control I had.  
"Duke!" I cried out, my chest erupting with a burst of electricity I had never felt before.  
With that my form was engulfed with this concentrated energy as it spread out around me. In an instant all the lights around us surged until finally going out completely. Vehicles, buildings, everything went out! I then watched hurried up the neighboring building to get a better view point. From above I watched as the officers began throwing tear gas grenades into the building to try and smoke him out.  
"We'll get him this time!" One of the men shouted with determination in his voice.  
My heart seemed to stop as I watched and waited. Even when being chased those months back I don't think I had been as scared as I was in this moment.  
"Please..." I breathed desperately, "Duke...I'm right here...Please find me again!"  
Then, as though hearing me, an outer vent across opened. Even in the dark around us I could see him with the aid of the moonlight. He looked up towards me, gave a quick nod, and shot out a grappling hook at the ledge of the roof I was standing on. With the adrenaline still pushing him forward he managed to climb up to where I was. As he got to the ledge I knelt down and offered my hand to him that he in turn grasped. Then I helped pull him up beside me as he fell on his hands and knees coughing.  
"Duke!" I cried softly as I watched him cough up the smoke. .

Duke:  
"Heart!" I still coughed with smoke burning my lungs and tears brimming me left eye as she carefully reached over me to rub my back to help me somehow, "What are ya doin' here?!"  
I then looked at her eye to eye. In my chest my heart felt like it was swelling. Knowing how scared I had been for her, and seeing how frightened she had been for me. Also seeing how she had reacted to the very thought of returning home without me. Tears escaped her gorgeous eyes as she smiled at me with the only answer she could give me it seemed, "Because I choose to stay with you..."  
"Heart?" I breathed nearly speechless hearing these words.  
These words struck my core, stunning me for a moment. Then hearing the sirens below beginning to sound again caught our attention. I got to my feet quickly, pulling her up with me as we darted from the scene. Luckily the others had gotten the same idea and were far away as well.  
When the sirens were no longer heard and the lights of the city were well behind us we finally came to a stop. Catching our breath we looked to one another. The cold air around us felt especially chilling even to us it seemed. Our breath formed into puffs of air from our beaks as we leaned against the wall of an alley. We both slid to the ground still catching our breath a bit. I noticed as she looked to me as I still coughed a little from the smoke I had inhaled due to the tear gas.  
"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she still looked up at me.  
"Thanks to you," I said as I finally caught my breath.  
Hearing this she allowed herself to lean her head against my shoulder while I in turn rested mine against hers. The chin of my beak settled over her soft burgundy hair.  
"I'm worried about you though, that was a lot of magic spent," I mentioned as my gloved hand grasped hers, "They might try ta track ya somehow, or at least know you're in the city now."  
"Right now I don't really care," she said.  
"I sure as heck do!" I said quickly as I sat up straight now and looked at her, "An' I care about you usin' so much magic that ya pass out or..."  
She looked up at me a bit surprised as I said fearfully, "We don't know what'll happen if ya use too much sweetheart."  
"Duke...I'm okay...I just wanted you to be okay too," she assured me.  
Sitting there in the snow felt so oddly cold in this moment to me. I noticed as she seemed to shiver. Perhaps she had tapped into her magic too much? Yet why? I knew the answer and yet didn't at the same time. She should have left me there. However that simply wasn't an option it seemed. Not to her. Looking at me still she told me this with her sapphire eyes filled with lingering tears.  
"Heart...why...?" I asked her quietly, "Why does it matter if a thief like me gets caught?"

Heart:  
Stunned by this question I felt tears brim my eyes. Then I felt myself giving a softened smile as I answered the only way I could at this point, "It matters...because I love you Duke..."  
As I said this I noticed as he leaned close to me, our heads tilting to allow us to be as close as possible. Then I heard him whisper gently to me, "I love ya too sweetheart..." With that we closed the distance between us with a kiss. As we did I felt his gloved hand reach up to caress my cheek as his other hand slipped behind my back to pull me into him. I in turn reached a hand carefully behind his neck while the other slipped beneath his arm and to his back, gripping his stealth suit.  
When he pulled away I felt tears running down my cheeks as I repeated, "I love you...I love you so much!"  
He smiled as he hugged me close to him, "I love ya too Heart."  
Then he carefully pulled away to stand up. Afterwards he helped me to my feet as well. With that we headed home, pausing only once beneath the moonlight as we approached the familiar doors.

Duke:  
As we neared the door, I tugged on her hand gently. Turning back to me now I felt my heart skip as I caught a glimpse of her beneath the moonlight. The soft glow illuminated her white feathers. The burgundy and black that I had always known seemed to take on a new life on her. In some strange way it made her seem delicate, yet strong as well. I wanted to protect her, but I also wanted to adventure with her.  
"Heart, if ya stay here with us...you may never see your brothers again. If ya fall in love with me I won't be able ta give ya the life ya deserve," I told her.  
"Duke," she said as she faced me entirely now, "I will always love and miss my brothers. However, it's far too late to tell me not to fall in love with you. And this life, the one I've come to know with you in it is far more exciting."  
She could see even in the low light as a smile came over me. Then I gently bent forward slightly as I kissed her forehead gently and whispered, "Ya know, ya might be a better thief than me darlin'."  
"Why do you say that?' She asked bewildered as I looked into her sapphire eyes once more.  
"You seem to have stolen my heart my love," I then said softly before kissing her cheek.

Heart:  
Not long after we headed in to find our group anxiously waiting inside for us and an explanation. We told them what had occured with my powers, leaving them in awe for a few moments. Ebony in particular seemed to notice how Duke held me close to him now.  
"If it weren't for Heart here I'd be tossed behind bars right now," he said to them as he kept me in a half hug.  
Silver now noticed as well. He then gave a smirk.  
"You two had to figure it out like this did you?"  
I looked to Silver a bit puzzled by this question. He in turn gave a light hearted laugh while Diana shook her head. Saffire gave a relieved expression in my direction. While Ebony seemed to be simmering in the corner.  
"We'll have ta lie low for a bit while things calm down out there," Duke then warned everyone, "An' with Falcone loose we need ta be extra careful."  
"Got it!" Silver confirmed.  
"Now everyone go an' enjoy the rest of the night. I think we all need some rest after this one," Duke suggested before looking to me.  
Then he slipped his arm from around me and grasped my hand instead. I found myself unable to keep from following behind him. After finally admitting what it seemed we both had been harboring for some time now, we simply wanted to be together. So still in our stealth suits Duke lead me to the roof of our hideout. There we sat beneath the moonlight, him pulling me close to him while I leaned my head against him. For a while we just stayed there like that, sitting on the snow covered rooftop together. When we finally grew tired he escorted me to my room.  
Once we were there standing in front of my door Duke paused before heading to his own room. He gave me a charming smile accompanied with a deep bow, "I owe ya my life sweetheart; but please know that givin' ya up would never be an option for me either now that I have ya. I will keep ya safe as long as I'm breathin'."  
"Duke...?!" I heard myself breath, knowing I was blushing again.  
Then just as he went to stand up again he paused briefly to kiss me once more. With that he bid me goodnight, finally heading to his own room as I reluctantly stepped into my own. A smile washed over me as I felt the warmth in my chest resonating through me. As it did I quickly changed into the shirt he had given me and my usual leggings. Finally I somehow managed to crawl into bed and fall asleep with my current emotions weaving a wonderful dream for me.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Promise?

Chapter Twelve: A Promise?

It had been a two months since that mid July night. We had gone back to work a few days afterwards, but were a bit more careful. Though to our surprise we didn't come across Falcone after that encounter. However we kept our guard up while we were out.  
Over these summer months Duke and I seemed to grow closer. It were as though admitting how we felt had allowed us to become in sync. For we were no longer trying to guess about each other.  
Before I knew it that summer transitioned into fall. Though on Puck World there was still plenty of snow on the ground. The seasons didn't change by much on the outside, it was catching glimpses of windows that let us know time was passing by.  
On this particular day though I found myself feeling a little home sick for the first time in months. This is of course when Duke located me sitting on the roof of our hideout as the morning sun came up.  
"You're shiverin' sweetheart," he noted as he wrapped a blanket around me, "How long have ya been out here this mornin'?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know, it was still dark out."  
"What's the matter?" He asked as he noticed my disinterested tone.  
In my hands was my sketchbook that I had opened. I had been attempting to draw something, but found myself unable to do so.  
"It would help if your hands weren't freezin'," he commented.  
"It's Dive's birthday..." I mentioned.  
"I see," he said, "I take it ya used ta celebrate with him?"  
I nodded my head quietly.  
"Ya know sweetheart, you could maybe bring him somethin'? Perhaps see him for a little bit?" Duke suggested, "The public still don't know you're a part of our gang, an' those creeps have gone back inta hidin' for now. Maybe it's time ya told them you're at least safe?"  
"They would want me to stay," I pointed out.  
"Heart, I think they would understand why ya can't," he pushed gently.  
I looked at the drawing I had been working on. It was of my brother, wearing his street hockey gear, "I miss them..."

Duke:  
I noticed her hand shaking slightly now, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. In barely a moment I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "I know ya do darlin'."  
Then I added encouragingly, "An' I think ya need ta see them. Even if it's only once. So they know for certain you're safe."  
"I can't go to the house though," she mentioned worriedly.  
Then she thought for a moment, "But with it being his birthday I know where he'll go."  
She suddenly jumped to her feet as she pulled away from me. Yet as she did she paused briefly to kiss my cheek. I smiled when I saw her spirits rising before she darted to her room with me following her. Soon I found myself waiting outside her room while she changed. Afterwards she came out to the hallway dressed in black cargo pants, a teal turtleneck, and a black vest with a burgundy hood attatched to it. In her hands was her sketchbook as she signed the drawing she was at last able to finish. For a split second I thought I had noticed her sign it strangely, but she closed the book too soon for me to really see it.  
"Do you think Saffire or Diana would want to go with me?" She asked a little worriedly.  
It still wasn't safe for her to be alone on the streets. It had been quiet, but that didn't mean she wasn't being searched for still. Though I knew Diana was spending the day with Silver, and Saffire was elsewhere. So I offered with a cheerful smile, "I'll go with ya."  
She looked at me a bit surprised, "But isn't it dangerous for you to be out during the day?"  
"I jus' have ta be careful is all," I assured her, "Cameras haven't really gotten a glimpse of me quite yet. So as long as I'm not takin' anythin' important in broad daylight I should be fine. An' I can't let your brother see me, but this is so he can see you."  
Before I knew it she had tackled me, throwing her arms around me as I caught her, "Thank you!"  
"Of course sweetheart!" I smiled as I hugged her back.  
Not long after and I was dressed in casual clothing as well. Tossing on a burgundy turtle neck and black jeans I then stepped out while pulling a leather jacket on as well. To my surprise she had changed a little as well. While I had been in my room she had darted to her room and returned in leggins and a skirt.  
"Ya didn't have ta do that sweetheart," I told her, but then added, "Though that looks very cute on ya."  
Like clock work she blushed. I couldn't help but smile as she did. Then I offered her an arm to hold onto while I escorted her out of our hideout. The cold air felt more comfortable around us now that we were dressed for it.

Heart:  
It didn't take long to reach the comic shop Nosedive and I had visited often. Though he wasn't there yet, I knew it was only a matter of time. Duke waited from within the nearby alley while I sat on the bench close to the shop. It felt strange waiting apart like this, though I understood why.  
While I waited I made sure the drawing I had been working on was as complete as possible, including how I signed it. While it was still quiet Duke stepped behind me to catch a glimpse of something. I turned knowing he was there. Yet he didn't say anything, instead he just gave a soft smile and a nodd. Then he slipped back into the alley, but not before leaning forward and kissing my cheek.  
Just then I heard the racing footsteps of a teenager approaching. Turning my head I felt my heart leap to see him rounding the corner of the street and running up towards the shop door.  
I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this, "Some things never change do they Dive?"  
My poor brother nearly jumped out of his feathers as he turned to me. His blue eyes widened in disbelief, "Sis?!"  
Before I could react, before I could approach him or run away again, he rushed over and hugged me, "Sis! You're okay!"  
"Dive! I missed you so much!" I told my brother as I hugged him back.  
"B-But what are you doing here?" He then questioned, "Why didn't you come home?"  
I pulled away now as I shook my head, "I can't come back Dive. I'm sorry."  
"Why? Is it because of that other kid? What happened that day? Where did you go? Where have you been?"  
I looked at my brother, wanting to explain everything, but knew that I couldn't tell him everything. So I told him what I could, that I was safe where I was staying, about my powers as I understood them, and why I couldn't return home.  
"Sis, we'll keep you safe from those creeps! You're our sister!" Nosedive insisted.  
"Dive...you know if they find me at home that our family will be ripped apart," I told him, "And...I can't go back...not now..."  
"How come? Besides that I mean?" He asked as he seemed to notice something in my eyes.  
"This duck you've met, the one keeping you safe, are you two...?" He asked in disbelief.  
I couldn't even try to hide the smile on my beak.  
"He'd better take good care of you, or he'll answer to me!" Nosedive assured.  
Though in his eyes I could see how torn he felt.  
"Dive..I'm sorry...but please know that I miss you and Wing every day," I told him as I hugged him again, "And please know that I'm safe."  
Then I pulled away and opened up my sketchbook, carefully tearing the drawing I had done that morning for him.  
"I know it's not much," I started as I handed it to him.  
He took it from me, holding it carefully. His eyes misted over as he smiled at it, "Sis, this is really good!"  
I smiled proudly. Yet then he added, "But you know, this isn't the best gift by far today."  
I laughed, "I know, you're here to get some comics?"  
He shook his head laughing himself now, "Not that!"  
Then he wiped his eyes as he smiled, "The best gift I could have gotten was seeing you! Knowing you're okay, knowing you're happy, that's the best thing I could have recieved today!"  
Giving me another hug he then smiled and got up. I found myself following behind my twin as I had so often while he walked over to the shop entrance. Finding it now opened he asked me to shop with him a little, "Before you disappear again?"  
"Okay Dive," I agreed before giving a quick, subtle wave to Duke.  
I noticed him nod before leaning back against the alley wall.  
Then I followed my brother inside the shop. He seemed to procrastinate as he shopped, as though prolonging my visit.  
"Dive..." I pushed gently.  
"I know. I've just missed this, you know?" He chuckled as he stood up, "But I wasn't just shopping for me."  
At the back of the comic shop was a row of drawing supplies to encourage new creators. I had looked through it often when living at home. So it was no surprise to me that Nosedive had lead me over to it. He then picked out a sketchbook and some pens, purchased them with his comics, and handed them to me.  
"Don't stop drawing!" He said firmly while I took the bag from him.  
"Dive? You didn't-"  
He gave me a smile and a wink, "I wanted to."  
Then as we stepped outside I turned to Nosedive for a moment. Tears blurred my vision as I knew what I had to do now. He knew too. So he opened his wings as I hugged him once more.  
"Take care of yourself sis," he told me, his voice trying not to shake.  
"Give Wildwing and everyone my love," I replied before pulling away one last time.  
He gave a nod before I turned to leave. We paused a moment, as though we were both refusing to turn down our respective paths. I remembered how often we had gotten in trouble together, how many scrapes we had endured for each other, how we cheered one another up. Finally he took the first step, and I watched as he headed back from where he had come from, "This way I can't try to follow you."  
I smiled bravely until he was gone, waving until I could no longer see my brother.  
Then I turned towards the alley to find Duke waiting still. Without a word he opened his arms as I hugged him tight, unable to keep myself from crying at this point. In seconds I felt his hands holding me, "It's okay sweetheart."  
I nodded my head, "I know...I just miss them..."  
"I know Heart, I know," he said softly.  
When I had regained my composure I pulled away and looked up at him. He in turn pulled out a cloth from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to me, "Here my love, dry your eyes."  
"Thank you," I said as I took the cloth from him.  
After a moment I seemed to feel a bit better. Taking a deep breath I smiled a little again, "Thank you Duke."  
"No problem," he assured me.  
Then he gave a smirk as he then asked me cheerfully, "So twins huh?"  
I looked at him a little startled, "You saw?"  
He nodded, "In the drawing, you signed it as his twin. So that means today isn't just his birthday, but yours as well?"  
I shrugged, "I wasn't really worried about it."  
"Well in either case, I'd love ya treat ya ta somethin'," he told me.  
"Duke, you have to be careful as it is," I reminded him.  
A confident smile now came over him as he placed a hand over his heart, "An' I will be sweetheart. I don't intend ta get caught so easily."  
I couldn't help but smile at this, shaking my head seemed to encourage him.  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked him, giving in a little.  
"Well we've been together for two months now?" He pondered, "An' yet I haven't taken ya out on a proper date?"  
"Duke..." I protested.  
"Heart, please trust me," he insisted, "We'll be okay. I jus' want ta give ya one day out? I think I can manage not ta get arrested doin' that? I've been at this for nearly 8 to 9 years now. Believe me, we won't get caught."  
"Okay," I sighed as I gave in a little more.  
From the moment I accepted his offered hand I found myself swept along with him. Though I wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Strange as it was, despite being together for a few months now, I had never been on a date before. Duke and I were just together. So when he treated me to lunch and walked with me in a secluded part of the ice park I wasn't sure what to really do.

Duke:  
It didn't take long for me to notice how quiet she was. Though I had seen her smile while we were out, I felt something was off.  
"What's the matter?" I asked her now, pulling her to the side of the icy pond we had been skating on.  
"Duke, I really appreciate this...but...being out long like this makes me nervous," she told me, "I've gotten used to running, or having to hide."  
"I see," I replied, "Heart, ya know I won't let anythin' happen ta ya. We're safe."  
She attempted a smile, but her nerves seemed to get in the way.  
"Heart, I really jus' want ta see ya smile. What can I do ta make that happen?" I asked her sincerely.  
"Duke, coming with me to see my brother was enough..." she trailed off.  
Then it clicked. A worry crept into the back of my head as I looked at her.  
"Heart? Is what we are botherin' ya? That I can't meet them?" I asked her.  
She shook her head, "It's not that exactly. Though I do wish they could know you..."  
"Heart...while I love that you're with our group now. If you would be happier, an' safer with your family, ya don't have ta stay with us," I heard myself say.  
She looked up at me a bit thrown off by my words. Was that hurt in her eyes?  
"Duke...that's not what I'm trying to say!"  
"Then please, tell me so I can help," I said to her.  
"I want to know that I won't have to run again! That I won't be ripped away from you too!" She suddenly snapped, "I had to leave them because I went out on a day just like this one and lost control! What happens if they see me out here? I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want to lose you too!"  
"Heart?!" I breathed a bit stunned.  
"I know you're trying to make me happy. I know we took a risk this morning, but after seeing how it affected my brother..." she trailed off while looking away from me.  
Then it hit me. When it did my heart softened as I watched her. She wasn't crying, instead she was reacting quite differently. Her hands balled into fists at what others the organization had caused. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she thought of how she couldn't see her brothers. Her very frame grew rigid knowing we had to be so careful to where she couldn't enjoy our time together like this.  
"Heart," I attempted as I rested my hands carefully on her shoulders, "Heart, look at me please?"  
I gently tilted her face until her gaze met mine, her shoulders unlocked and relaxed a little as I said to her, "Heart, I promise that I will not let anyone steal ya from me! Not them, not the law, or anythin' else in this world!"  
"Why...why would you risk so much?" She asked.  
"You know why," I said to her.  
Yet it was more than simply loving her. And I felt that's what she was asking. We had only been together for a few months now. I had known her for less than a year. Yet now that I knew her, now that I had her, I couldn't imagine her being gone.  
"Duke..." she then whispered, reaching out and grasping my hand free hand.  
This was why. In the sea of confusion she had been swept up into when leaving home. Through the storms of change she had endured. This about her remained consistant. Something between us that reached out from her to me.  
"I just want to stay with you..." she whispered looking up at me in a way she only ever did.  
Like I was more than a thief. Yet at the same time she never turned away knowing that I was a thief as well.  
"I love you," I reminded her softly as I now wrapped my fingers beneath her hand, bringing it up as I kissed it, "Please don't ever question that. No matter what happens."  
I noticed as she smiled slightly at this, her cheeks a soft pink showing from beneath her white feathers, "I love you too, and I want to stay with you."  
"Even though I'm a thief?" I asked knowing her answer.  
A true smile broke through now as she still surprised me a little, "Especially because you are."  
My left eye widened hearing this. Then I chuckled as her cheeks now turned red when she'd realized what she had just said to me. As she did I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, spinning her in a tight hug. After setting her carefully on the ice again I gave her my most charming smile and said, "I'm happy ta be your thief my love."  
With that I leaned in close to her and kissed her. In that moment I felt her grip my jacket front as she in turn kissed me right there beneath the now setting sun.

A little while after this we started to head back to the hideout. Though we paused for a bit when Heart noticed the temple we had passed by every now and again.  
"Heart, ya alright?" I asked her as she walked up to it quietly.  
She nodded her head, but she didn't speak. I followed her gaze to look up at the windows of the temple. As a kid I remembered coming here every now and again with my own mother. Thinking of this made me step back a bit. Heart noticed and turned to me.  
"Duke?"  
"Just some old memories," I said while looking back up at the stained glass.  
"Did you used to come here?"  
"I did, usually with my mother," I admitted.  
"You've never mentioned your mother before," she said gently.  
I shrugged, "I guess there's not much to mention at this point. I ranaway when I was 15. I doubt she gives me much thought now."  
"If she's anything like my mother, I'm sure she does think of you. No matter what you're still her son," Heart replied, "And no matter what I know she would still love you."  
"I broke her heart..." I heard myself say, "When I left home. They wanted me ta be somethin' different, but I wanted adventure. I couldn't be tied down to a desk, an' I was too wild for the military or ta become an officer. Then I found I got a rush when I stole stuff, it felt thrillin' ta run from authorities an' slip out of their grasp. I can't even say I started down this road because of a sad or even poor background. I just wanted ta be outside the norm. Now here I am."  
I felt the gaze from the Great Mother of one of the windows watching me as I confessed all of this to Heart. A part of me felt a bit of guilt looking back on things, yet at the same time I knew I couldn't have done things differently. I held no regrets when it came to what I was. However, with Heart standing beside me I felt something begin to tug at me.  
"Duke, if you hadn't been a thief then you might not have been there that night," Heart then mentioned as she looked up at me, "You were there that night on a job weren't you?"  
"Kinda, I think that night I was ju' gettin' some air. It was the first time I'd been out since the fight with Falcone," I admitted to her.  
"Regardless, our paths crossed that night. I needed you to steal me from their grasp. Someone to pull me into the shadows where I couldn't be found and yet wouldn't be swallowed by the night either. I needed a thief that night, I needed you," she said to me, with every word I felt my heart striken.  
"You're such a strange girl ta look at it that way," I mentioned to her with a smile.  
"Didn't you just say you were happy to be my thief?" She asked.  
I chuckled now, "An' I meant that. I guess it's jus' still a bit odd that it never made ya turn away?"  
She smiled now, admitting to me, "Why would it?"  
I wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a half hug. Then I gave her a charming smirk as I said, "You're right though. That night, I did steal ya away. I'd say it was my most successful heist yet."  
"You think so?" She teased me while raising a brow.  
My answer to her was simply a smile before stealing a kiss from her.  
Then I looked to the temple once more. The doors were opened to welcome ducks inside, despite the building being empty at the moment. Towards the back I could see the center last window of the two ducks coming together before the Great Mother. This gave me an idea as I turned to Heart.  
"Heart," I then said to her, "I want ta prove ta ya one day soon that I have no intention on lettin' ya go. A few months or a few decades, it doesn't matter much ta me now that I have ya in my life."  
"Duke?" She asked with the cold night air wrapping around us, causing her breathing to show in puffs of air.  
"If we're goin' ta be on the run together, to spend our life on this adventure," this had not been how I planned this in my head.  
Hearing aloud how few months it had been had thrown me off. Yet at the same time, as I looked at her and took a deep breath, I knew it didn't matter. That night, when all around me was dark and cold, I heard her cry out without a voice. Without even thinking I had taken the risk and reached out to her. Since then this girl that litterally run into my life had thrown everything I knew on it's head.  
In a short time she had seen me at my most vulnerable moments. She had remained looking up at me, even now she did. She had joined our group, and had chosen to stay with me. She knew I was a thief and not only accepted it, but I could see it made her heart skip with some excitement knowing this.  
With another deep breath let out I tried again as I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket, "Heart?"  
She gazed up at me with those sapphire eyes I adored so much.

Heart:  
As I looked up at Duke I watched as he held something in his fist tightly that he had pulled out from his pocket. Then he gazed at me with a loving, yet nervous smile that seemed odd on him.  
"Duke?"  
"Heart...I know the life I have ta offer ya isn't what ya deserve. But if we're goin' ta be on the run one way or another together, I want...if you'll have me..." he paused, looking at his hand, then the window towards the back, and then back at me, "Some day, I want ta make ya my bride, if ya don't mind havin' a thief that is?"  
With that he held out his hand towards me, opening it gracefully to reveal a gold woven band ring with a sapphire and aquamarine set securely in place side by side. My hands covered my beak in delighted shock with tears brimming my eyes as he asked more formally, "Will ya marry me my angel?"  
"Duke?" I breathed as I looked up to find him smiling hopefully.  
Without words, my heart overwhelmed, I threw my arms around him, "Of course I will!"  
After embracing me in return for a long moment, Duke pulled away so he could slip the ring onto my left hand. Then I happily hugged him once more.

Soon after he began escorting me back home again. As though verifying the ring was indeed on my hand I glanced at it, feeling my cheeks growing quite warm. Then I asked curiously, "Was this from a job?"  
Duke shook his head to my surprise, "Not that one, no."  
Then he took a breath before answering a bit more, "That was passed down ta me. I had left it at home, an' went back for it recently."  
I looked up at him a bit worriedly. He gave a slight smile, "It was nice ta see her again. An'...she didn't turn me in. She could have, but it seems you were right without needin' ta meet her. I told her I had met someone, someone very special an' close ta me. She said she could tell in me that something had changed."  
"May I meet her one day?" I asked.  
He nodded his head, "I think so, at least once. An' perhaps I can one day meet your brothers at least, an' make a promise ta them that I'll take care of ya?"  
"That would mean a lot to me," I admitted.  
"Consider it done then my love," he promised as he kissed my cheek.  
Then with these promises made beneath the moonlight we found our way back home.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Risk

Chapter Thirteen: Risk

About a month later Duke and I were preparing for another job. It was to be a mission for just the two of us, as taking the full group would be too risky he said.  
"What if something goes wrong?" Saffire asked.  
"You know what to do Saffire," Duke reminded her, "But it'll be alright. Heart an' I will come back. We've done this many times before."  
"I just have a bad feeling about this, Falcone's been too quiet," Saffire mentioned.  
"I'm with Saffire," Silver agreed, "We should at least be on standby."  
Duke sighed while pulling on his gloves, "Guys I don't want everyone out there if things get messy."  
"At least have me out there, I'm quick if things go ary," Silver pushed.  
"Then Diana will want to go," Duke argued.  
"Duke, we're not budging on this one," Saffire dug her heels in.  
I looked to Duke as I pulled my glove on over my left hand, pausing only a moment to catch a glimpse of the engagement ring on my hand, "Duke, I think it might be a good idea."  
Duke looked a little surprised, but then said, "Alright, but ya both stay back okay? Heart an' I should be fine though."  
"So what are you two going after tonight?" Silver asked.  
"It's a big one," Duke said as he secured his saber on his belt, "For a rather insistant buyer. Honestly if it wasn't for the price they're willin' ta pay I wouldn't consider it."  
"That's not like you," Ebony commented now as she eyed me, "Normally you like the adventure Duke."  
"Adventure isn't the same as bein' close ta reckless," Duke argued.  
"Then why accept it?" Diana enquired worriedly.  
"Because that money could have us set for a long while," Duke said, "Food, supplies, ya name it."  
"So why just you and Heart then?" Ebony questioned, "Shouldn't a more skilled thief go with you?"  
I didn't take the bait.  
"Heart's my partner for one," Duke pointed out firmly, "An' she has what her an' I need if things go wrong."  
"She did take out half a city's power that one night," Silver agreed, "And she can control her powers a bit better now."  
I looked at my hands a little nervously as this was mentioned.  
"But it shouldn't come to that," Duke assured as he rested a gentle hand on my shoulder, "An' besides, you're not there ta be a battery. I would have ya there with or without those powers sweetheart."  
I noticed Ebony rolling her eyes, but I didn't care.  
Instead I kept my attention on Duke and the job ahead. For this we were dressed again in our stealth suits of burgundy and black. Turning to Duke I felt my heart skip when we fully dressed and ready. He noticed and gave me a charming smile. Blushing only encouraged him.

Duke:  
Watching her in her own suit made my heart pound hard against my chest. The thrill of adventure ran through my bloodstream it seemed.  
"Are ya ready sweetheart?" I asked her a bit eagerly.  
She nodded her head, "I am."  
With that we headed out into the moonlit night. The soft glow of the pale sphere above us washed over her and I. Silver and Diana would follow us soon, but for now it was just Heart and I. Turning to her for a brief moment I watched as she looked up at me again. Then I slipped carefully behind her, pulling out something from the pouch on my belt. Knowing we would be wearing these suits together, adventuring together, I knew there was something I wanted her to have. So I carefully slid the elegant gold chain of a necklace around her delicate neck. After being careful to not entangle her hair I fastened the chain behind her.  
"Duke?" I heard her whisper when she found the sapphire heart resting just below her collar bone.  
"This was meant for you my love," I whispered to her just before kissing her cheek.  
"This is...?"  
"The necklace I stole just before meetin' ya," I told her.  
"Duke, you got hurt over this," she mentioned in surprise as she turned to me.  
"I did," I nodded, "But that doesn't change that I want ya ta have it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am," I assured her with a smile, "For acceptin' me as I am, an' for lookin' at me as no one else ever has."  
Then I added with a smirk, "Besides, it matches those gorgeous eyes of yours."  
I adored making her blush. This moment was no different.  
Soon after this we headed out towards the museum. Behind us we could hear Diana and Silver following at a good distance, keeping to their word.

Heart:  
Before too long we had gotten to the museum. Yet something felt odd. Even for how late it was, the building seemed deathly silent inside and out.  
"Stay on guard," Duke whispered as we slid through an entrance he had opened in a side window.  
He and I then made our way down one of the halls towards the center of the main floor. Looking around I had noticed not a single guard seemed to be lurking around. I found myself reaching out to grasp Duke's arm, "Something doesn't feel right."  
"It does feel a bit too easy doesn't it?" He agreed as he looked around.  
Just then a flash of light was noticed by both of us from down the hall way. Duke drew his saber from his belt and activated it as we both watched someone approaching us.  
"So it seems you couldn't resist the prize after all," Falcone snickered as he stepped out of the darkened hallway ahead of us.  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Duke questioned with his saber ready.  
I then noticed as Duke stepped in front of me, as though shielding me.  
"You're here for that diamond aren't you?" He said in an amused tone, "You won't get to it before me dear boy, not this time."  
"Ya think so huh?" Duke taunted, "Ya sure it's worth prison again Falcone? You're not great with alarms."  
Falcone's smirk twisted until he was sneering at us, "You see Duke, I'm not just here for the diamond."  
"Don't take on too much Falcone, ya tend ta be kinda clumbsy as well," Duke chuckled in a low voice.  
"Laugh while you can Duke," Falcone said with a laugh of his own, "But I plan to take much more than a diamond from you tonight! You took my chance at being leader, to be the best thief of all puck world! But not for much longer!"  
Falcone then darted down the hall, surprising us both as we ran after him. Yet as we went to turn the corner I noticed Duke glancing at me, giving a quick nod. I returned the gesture as I sent a thought to Silver and Diana, alerting them of who was here.  
Then we went to turn a corner when Duke came to a pause and I nearly ran by him. He quickly grabbed my arm to stop me. He looked ahead through the large shadowed room ahead.

Duke:  
Ahead of us I could see several figures standing in the darkened room. They hadn't seen us yet. I stepped back carefully, pulling Heart back with me. For once panic gripped me as I held her close to me. What had I done? What had I lead her into?  
"Come on in dear boy!" Falcone called to me, alerting them to our presence in a mocking tone, "Don't you want that diamond?"  
Knowing if I even whispered someone might hear us. So I carefully took Heart's hand and hurried back down the hall, sticking close to the shadows of the stone walls. It wasn't enough, behind us I heard several footsteps trailing us.  
However some luck was on our side as Silver came into view with Diana. Sprinting to them with Heart's hand still in mine, we reached them at the end of another hallway.  
"What's going on?!" Silver exclaimed in a hushed voice, hearing the thundering steps behind us.  
"Take Heart an' go! Now!" I snapped quietly as I handed her off to him.  
"What?!" Diana gasped.  
Heart looked to me, fear in her eyes as she whispered, "Duke! We're not leaving without you!"  
Taking a risk I could barely afford I gently placed my hands on her cheeks, having her look me eye to eye, "Listen Heart, it's them! I have ta buy ya some time! Ya have ta get out of here! I won't let them take ya back there!"  
"Duke-"  
"I'll find ya again, I promise! But I will not let them take ya from us! Now go with Silver an' Diana! Please!" I said to her.  
Heart grasped my hand, "I don't want to lose you!"  
"Ya won't, I swear ya won't lose me," I promised her, "I love ya Heart."  
"I love you too," she told me before Silver pulled her away from me abruptly.  
Before Heart could fight back Silver grabbed her and ran, hoisting her over his shoulder. I then watched as they faded into the shadows and slipped out of sight. As this happened a group of officers surrounded me. Each one had a weapon trained on me.  
"It took a while for ya ta track me fellas," I scoffed as I put my hands up.  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Duke L'Orange?" A woman's voice taunted as she stepped into the center of the room across from me, "You're in quite a pinch aren't you?"  
This woman wore a navy blue pants suit. Her light brown feathers were rather faded from the years as well as her white hair.  
"Not hardly," I laughed in a low voice.  
Behind me one of the officers stepped up, grabbing my wrists to twist them behind my back. For the first time in my career as a thief I felt the cold metal of handcuffs clamp tightly around my wrists. Then I heard a lock click to keep them in place.  
"These won't hold me long," I assured confidentally.  
"Perhaps now, but we have seen your face now," the woman mentioned with a raised brow, "What a shame so many scars mark what could be quite a handsome young drake."  
Several months ago this might have bothered me. Instead I gave a smirk, "I think it gives me an adventurous look. Quite dashing in a way?"  
"I wouldn't speak so comfortably L'Orange," she then told me sharply, "You do know what charges you'll face don't you? You've stolen quite a lot in your young life so far."  
"Why threaten me with flattery?" I taunted.  
"Why keep talking when all you have to say is landing you in deeper trouble?"  
She then walked up close to me, staring me down with her piercing, icy blue eyes as she asked only me, "Where is the girl?"  
"Who?" I asked bewildered.  
She smiled calmly, "I think you know. You're buying her time to get away, but it won't work."  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about," I said firmly.  
"Well, we'll see if that changes. Some time behind bars might remind you," she insisted as I was pushed along.

Heart:  
From outside museum we could see several cars that had shown up silently out of nowhere it seemed. My heart leapt to my throat, hardening it seemed, as we waited for Duke to emerge.  
"Duke...come on..." I begged, "Where are you?"  
"Look!" Silver gasped as he pointed towards the front entrance as it opened.  
My eyes widened in shock as I watched Duke lead to a police car. I tried to summon my magic, but Silver grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "You can't! They're already looking for you!"  
"I can't let them take him!" I cried as I tried to get my hand free from him.  
"Duke will get out! Right now we need to get you out of here!" Diana insisted.  
I wrenched my hand away, turned towards the crowd, and I heard Diana whisper, "I'm sorry Heart!" Then everything went black.

Duke:  
It felt a bit surreal being lead down a long hall way lined with cells. It was even stranger being thrown into one of them and hearing the heavy bolt lock behind me. Then there were several other locks set after that one. My reputation had landed me in deep it seemed.  
The woman from before approached the bars with a man in a suit beside her.  
"Now then, are you sure you don't know who we're looking for?" She asked.  
I looked at them both confused as a thick chain was latched around my ankle. My hands weren't allowed the freedom other cell mates had.  
"I'm certain I don't know," I insisted.  
"Hmmmm. We've waited 8 years, we can wait another day or two to find her I suppose," she mocked before stepping back.  
"Although, I hear you'll be carted off to prison fairly soon. So I would check your memory before too long," she informed me.  
"I haven't been tried yet," I mentioned.  
She raised a brow, "Do you think anyone in this city would find you innocent, let alone our justice system?"  
I shrugged, thinking of one who might. Yet I kept my beak shut.  
"Duke, you know what you're facing," she reminded me harhly.  
"If ya can hold me here," I taunted myself.  
"Don't push your luck L'Orange," the man beside her warned me.  
I then turned away from them, ignoring their threats for now. They seemed to give up as well for the moment, leaving me there well guarded to contemplate on how to escape.  
My chances did seem rather bleak. Knowing this I thought of Heart for a moment. If they were asking me about her, it meant they hadn't found her. So at least I had kept my word and had kept her safe. Yet the other promises I had made her I feared would be broken soon enough.  
In my head for a moment I thought I heard her ask me, "Please come home!" Though I wanted to whisper I was sorry, I instead acted like I hadn't heard anything at all. Yet deep within my core I hated knowing what I had risked this time, knowing that for a rock I had risked her freedom.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Offer

Chapter Fourteen: Offer

Heart:  
When I came to I was back at our hideout. Without a second thought I sprinted down the hall to Duke's room, knocking on his door in a panicked state. Saffire and Silver soon found me.  
"He hasn't come back yet," Silver told me before Saffire nudged his side.  
Silver hung his head a bit, "It's not looking good Heart."  
"What do you mean? He got out didn't he?" I questioned in disbelief  
Saffire shook his head, "It's all over the news Heart. The media knows his face now. They're sending him to a prison out of the city tomorrow! His trial will be a in few days, but it isn't looking good..."  
I shook my head in disbelief, "No! He said he'd find us! He said he would get out!"  
"Heart..." Saffire attempted.  
"Why are you comforting her?!" Ebony demanded from behind us, "She's the reason he got arrested in the first place! He wouldn't have gotten caught if she hadn't been there! They were looking for her!"  
I thought back to the night before, "No...It was Falcone! He must have set this up with them! He wanted to take on Duke and get me dragged away! But when we didn't spring the original trap they only got..."  
I shook my head, not wanting to believe what was happening.  
"Heart..." Silver tried again, "In either case...Duke faces life imprisonment for his life as a thief. They're preparing to take him away tomorrow morning."  
"No! He-He'll get out! They can't hold him!" I started to panic.  
"Heart, that won't help him!" Saffire snapped as energy began to spark around me.  
"Then what will?!" I demanded, "I couldn't! Ebony's right, I got him in this mess! He never would have gotten caught if I had never shown up! He would still be free! He would still-"  
"Be so distant he shuts us all out?" Silver questioned suddenly.  
I looked up at him a bit startled, "What?"  
"You heard me!" Silver exclaimed, "You think not being here would have made things better for him? Duke was merely going through the motions after losing his eye! You know that better than anyone here!"  
"Silver, calm down!" Diana pleaded.  
"Are you really going to say it would be better if you two hadn't met?! He loves you! He's risked everything for you!"  
"He wouldn't have had to if it weren't for me!" I shouted.  
"That doesn't mean he would be better off! Duke put his neck on the line for you! And you have done the same for him! You almost did last night! Now you're going to sit here and question that?!"  
"What am I supposed to do?!" I snapped, panicking still.  
"I don't know! Anything but that though!" Silver shouted back.  
For the first time in months I felt an urge take over my legs. An urge that I hadn't listened to in so long. Yet this time I did. Not even bothering to change I ran. The city around me became a blur, the cold air of the morning froze my lungs as I sprinted down the street.  
I didn't even know where I was running to. Around me on the news I could see his face, hear his name being announced. The news I had just heard made my head spin. My father's words echoed harshly in my head, "They'll lock him up and throw away the key."  
"Duke...I'm sorry..." my head screamed, "Please come home!"  
As I ran I wasn't watching where I was going. I was too distracted when I bumped into someone. Fear quickly came over me as their hands grasped my shoulders.  
"No! Please!" I begged before I looked up.  
"Sis?!"  
I looked up in shock, "Wildwing?!"

Duke:  
After having several cameras shoved in my face and other such devices, I was finally brought to an interigation room. There I was seated with my hands cuffed to the arms of the chair on both sides.  
"I see you haven't gotten out yet?" The woman from the night before taunted.  
I shrugged, "Not yet."  
"You really are stubborn L'Orange. All of this attention and you're still acting clueless." she mocked.  
"I told ya I don't know who you're lookin' for," I repeated once again.  
The door was then closed behind her. Once it was she walked over and leaned close from across the table. Her piercing blue eyes reminded me of a cat trying to corner it's prey. Yet I wasn't a mouse, or a rat for that matter.  
"Duke," she started pointedly, "I can make all of this go away."  
"What are ya talkin' about?" I questioned.  
"All of this," she said looking at my handcuffs holding me in place, "It would all go away if you simply told us what we want to know."  
I looked at her confused.  
"Duke, your ticket to freedom is right in front of you. You should take it before you're carted off tonight," she taunted.  
"I thought I was leavin' in the mornin'," I said confused.  
"You got bumped to a higher priority. You should be proud," she told me sounding vaguely impressed, "However, I can let you leave right now with the right information."  
I didn't answer.  
"Duke, you could leave. You could have your reputation back, in fact it would only be better now. You could claim that no cell could hold the great Duke L'Orange! And all you have to do is tell me about the girl we're trying to find."  
"What girl?!" I finally questioned with a lost expression.  
Her eyes took on an amused expression, "She's dangerous L'Orange! Surely you've seen what she can do to our city!"  
"I have no idea what you're talkin' about!" I insisted.  
"You're risking everything! Your freedom! All for this girl!" She scowled, "You would be let go if you just told us where she is!"  
"Well...when ya put it like that..." I said thoughtfully, thinking of Heart and the promises I knew I couldn't keep now, "I still don't know who the heck you're talkin' about!"  
The woman glared at me with her icy eyes. Then with a deep breath she turned to her partner as he cracked his knuckles. In an instant he gripped the back of my neck, pulling at the feathers of my ponytail a bit as he growled at me, "Where is the girl L'Orange?!"  
"I don't know who you're talkin' about! It's jus' been me this whole time!" I said firmly.  
He pulled me up by my neck and I could feel the metal from the handcuffs biting into my wrists a bit in an attempt to hold me down, "Where is she?!"  
"Who is this girl you're tryin' ta find so badly?!" I questioned.  
"You tell us!" The woman snapped.  
"I won't 'cause I don't know!" I insisted as I was then shoved down against the table, nearly slamming my head against it.  
"Ya know, I'm pretty sure this counts as torture," I mentioned dryly.  
"Do you think anyone out there cares how a thief is treated?" The woman mocked, "And who here would claim it was us? It could have been someone in your gang and the bruises are just now showing up?"  
"Now where is she?" The man holding me down, shoving me into the table now, asked again, "Tell us before I lose my patience L'Orange."  
For a moment I thought of her, yet I didn't let it show. The woman's question stung, knowing that Heart cared for my well being. Yet despite this I gave the only answer I could at this point, "I don't know who you're talkin' about."  
Just as he went to kick at my chair to knock me down with it, I snapped my fingers as I finished unlocking the handcuffs around my wrists that I had been working on. Then I jumped to my feet, leaping away from the man's grasp.  
"We need back up! L'Orange is trying to escape!" The woman called out the door.  
Before I could move the room filled with officers all with weapons trained on me. I put my hands up again before being slammed into a wall as my arms were once again pulled behind me. Again I felt them being bound. As I was lead away the woman sneered at me with a whispered warning, "You have until tonight L'Orange to remember. I suggest you get to thinking about it!"  
"There's nothin' for me ta think about," I assured, her eyes widened as I said this, and I was then tossed back into my cell.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Thief

Chapter Fifteen: Thief

Heart:  
Upon running into my older brother he managed to bring me back to our house without too much convincing. Fortunately no one else was home. Even our mother was out he told me.  
"Sis, what's going on?" Wildwing asked me after I'd requested the blinds be shut.  
"I don't know anymore..." I heard myself say as I looked at the floor.  
"Where have you been? What are you wearing? What were you running from?"  
My head swam as it was filled with these questions. I didn't know where to start. I didn't know what I could even tell him.  
Wildwing then looked at me, letting out a heavy sigh as he sat beside me on my old bed.  
"After Dive saw ya mom told us a bit about where you came from. She told us you were hiding from them," Wildwing said, "But I wish you would tell at least us where you've been."  
"I can't..." I said quietly, "You won't understand..."  
"Try me," Wildwing insisted as he pulled me into a half hug.  
"He saved my life...again..." I started quietly.  
"Who did? The guy Dive mentioned?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Who is he?"  
"You've heard of him recently," I mentioned shakily, "He's been on the news..."  
I looked to see Wildwing glancing at me with a bewildered expression, then a sudden realization came over him.  
"You've been with Duke this whole time?!" He exclaimed.  
I nodded my head.  
"The night I ran away Duke saved me from being dragged back to those labs," I explained, "He took me where I would be safe and could hide from them."  
"But you were with a gang of thieves!" He told me as though I weren't aware.  
"Wildwing...if I had stayed here they would have ripped our family apart. If I had stayed in the public view they would have found me. If I was going to be on the run, I figured I might at least enjoy my life a little, have an adventure..."  
Wildwing gave a troubled expression. I waited for him to scold me, to not understand. Yet then he hugged me, "You know, when you put it that way, I think I get it."  
"You do?" I asked surprised by this.  
"I mean, I wish you could have stayed with us. In some ways I think we could have figured out a way to protect you little sister. When you left we were so worried, we just wanted our sister to come home," he told me.  
"Wildwing, knowing him now...I can't imagine not meeting him. As much as I needed him that night, the night I ran, I think he needed me too..." I realized.  
I then pulled the glove off of my hand that I had still been wearing. Upon seeing the ring on my finger I felt tears fall gently over my fingers.  
"You're in love with him..." Wildwing realized when he noticed the ring.  
"I am..." I confirmed before covering my eyes with my hands as I cried into them, "And I don't know how to help him...He's in this mess because of me..."  
"What do you mean? Didn't he got caught trying to steal a diamond?" Wildwing questioned carefully.  
"We were set up! They were looking for me! He was trying to buy us time to get out, but he...he...!"  
Wildwing pulled me into a full now as I cried.  
"They're taking him away tomorrow..." Then I realized, "No..."  
I got to my feet now, pulling away from my brother. Something in me clicked as I looked around the room, noticing missing items that Duke had brought to me. It was another reminder of just how much he had risked just to see me smile. Wildwing then noticed as well, "I had wondered where they went."  
"He came here with me once, a week after I ran away. I wanted to make sure you were all together still. While we were here Duke snuck in here and took some things to surprise me...It was so I would feel more at home he said..." I explained softly.  
Wildwing looked at me as though recalling something, "Dive and I heard you. We thought we were just hearing things, but we were certain we heard your voice that night. The night we left we heard you too, you told us to stop looking because you were safe. I didn't want to go home without you, but I felt somehow that it was the right thing to do at the time."  
"That, and my other abilities are why they're looking for me. I don't know why, but they're really interested in learning about them," I shrugged.  
Then I felt something shift and set within me. My hands balled into fists. The more I thought of Duke and what was happening the more I knew I had to do something.  
"What good are these gifts if I don't use them?" I asked with my voice taking on a determined tone.  
I looked to my brother as I declared firmly, "I'm going to steal him back!"  
"Sis are you insane? They're looking for you as it is?" Wildwing exclaimed.  
"I will not let them take him from me! They took me away from my family when I was a hatchling, they made me runaway from this family too! But they will not rip him away from me too!" I assured as energy sparked around me, "I will not run and hide while he risks everything for me!"  
"Sis, is he really worth risking your own freedom for?" Wildwing questioned, "Is he worth possibly being dragged back to those labs for?"  
"He is," I confirmed with a smile breaking through as I thought of Duke.  
Then to my surprise, Wildwing smiled proudly, "You've grown up so much and I had to miss it."  
He then got up and gave me another hug, "Normally I would say do things by the book, but there is no book to this is there? If this is what you have to do, then I won't stop you. Just promise you'll be careful."  
"Thank you Wildwing," I said as I hugged him back.  
"I've missed you and Dive so much," I told him, "Canard too."  
"We've missed you too little sister," he assured me.  
Not long after Nosedive stepped through the door to find me preparing for the night's adventure. Wildwing and I explained what was going on. My twin gave me some clothes to wear while I cleaned my stealth suit. Then shortly after I was ready to head out just as the sunset was transitioning into dusk.  
"Good luck sis," Nosedive said as I went to leave.  
"Thanks Dive," I replied while taking a deep breath.  
"You know we love you," Wildwing reminded me again.  
"I love you both very much," I said fighting back tears as I hugged them both once more.  
With that I left my childhood home behind me for the last time. In my head I sent out a message to our friends in the hideout as I headed out towards the city, "I'm going to steal him back! Everyone be careful, as they might come looking for us."  
I hoped they heard me.

Duke:  
I had been questioned several times since the night before. More bruises were making themselves known from being shoved and grabbed at. None the less I had kept my beak shut.  
Once more they came looking for me. Yet this time they kept me in my cell.  
"You're quite stubborn L'Orange," the woman told me.  
"You're the one that keeps askin' the same question ta get the same answer," I retorted in annoyance, "Do I really need ta say it again?"  
"We have proof she was with you from another source Duke, so you can cut the comedy with me," she told me sharply.  
I laughed, "Ya mean from Falcone? My rival? Ya do realize he could make up what ya want ta know ta get away? He's not really trust worthy."  
"Nor are you," she said coldly.  
"I am more than ya know," I assured.  
"Where is the girl?" She asked leaning close to me with her arms crossed.  
"I don't know, because I don't know who you're talkin' about. All ya keep askin' is where she is," I answered.  
"Why are you protecting her? You could get off scott free if you give her up," she told me.  
"I'm not protectin' anyone," I said with a casual shrug, "Ya caught me off guard last night, that's all. Even I can have an off night."  
"I'll still pay you for the job you accepted," she taunted suddenly, making sure only I heard her.  
My left eye widened, but then narrowed into a glare, "Ya set me up!"  
"I was told you would bring what I was really after without needing to be asked, so I took a shot," she said amused.  
"But your source was wrong. I work alone," I told her calmly, "I don't have whoever you're lookin' for."  
"Her hair was on your suit you're wearing still," she added confidentally.  
"Lady, I've been known ta charm an' break many hearts. I can't keep track of every girl that tries ta get my attention," I laughed confidentally, "Besides, that still doesn't mean I know who you're talkin' about."  
"Your ticket to prison far away from her and this city is just about to be punched Duke, are you sure you don't know anything about her?" She asked again.  
"I don't!" I growled, "I don't know who you're talkin' about! Why are you so insistant ta learn about someone I know nothin' about?!"  
I could see frustration in her eyes, but her arms remained folded over her chest as she glared at me.  
"We'll still find her Duke. She won't stay hidden forever. In fact it'll be easier without you there to protect her won't it?" She mentioned with a smirk crossing her beak, "Last chance L'Orange."  
She leaned in close to sneer at me as she asked in a venomous tone, "Where is she?"  
My expression didn't shift as I answered, "I don't know who you're talkin' about."  
She then smirked like a cat that had just caught a mouse, "Enjoy a life in prison Duke. I hope she's worth it."  
In my head I thought, "More than ya know." However I didn't say a word aloud in response.  
With that she stormed out, her heels quickly tapping against the hard floor of the prison hall. The cell door was slammed and locked behind her to leave me alone again. Outside another cell window I heard the screeching tires of a large vehicle come to a hault. I looked around for some means of escape, but I had broken the last of my tools during the last few interrogations. My saber was locked away elsewhere. All I had to aid me was my stealth suit that I still wore. Yet it couldn't do much with me still inside the cell and with officers guarding me.  
I let out a sigh as I breathed as I held my head in my hands in despair, "Guess the adventure was fun while it lasted."  
"Duke?" I then heard without a voice.  
I sat up straight in my cell. Looking around and down the hall I didn't see her. Yet I knew I had heard her.  
Then just as I stood up the lights began to flicker. After a few moments of this they went out entirely.

Heart:  
Outside the prison gates I focused my energy, making sure the entire building was put out. An odd ozone like smell lingered around me as the energy drained out of the prison. First the lights, then the cameras, finally the powered locks. Taking advantage of the dark offering me itself as a cloak I hopped the chain fence. Before long I was inside after crawling through a side window.  
My heart raced as I slipped down the hollow hallway, my fabric covered feet left no trace of my presence as I hurried along. As I ran I noticed a table through one of the viewing interior windows. Duke's saber rested on it, left there with other pieces of evidence. One of these being strands of my own hair. Noticing this I quickly unlocked the door with a lockpick from my belt. Then I slipped in, grabbed Duke's saber, and burnt my own strands of hair with a small bit of electricity from my fingertips.  
However, with them I noticed a folder placed on the table. Case Study #1. I took it with me, tucking it beneath my arm as I hurried away from the room.  
Before long I heard the stirrings of prisoners as they heard guards approaching.  
"Get the power back on!" One of the officers shouted.  
"They can't! Something's stopping it from coming back, almost like the surge is being blocked!" Another informed.  
A smirk came across my beak as I heard this from my hiding spot.  
Then I noticed the chief point down one of the halls, "Go make sure L'Orange is secure! We don't want him missing his ride!"  
Before they could move I did. Slipping around the corner, using the windowless hall to my advantage, I got around them. Then I bolted down the path, my feet pounding against the hard floor and my heart in my throat.  
Soon I came to a well guarded cell. Four officers stood blocking the barred door. I reached carefully for my staff secured behind my back on my belt. With a click it extended into a pole that I then rushed up with, knocking out two of the guards before they could react. Yet one of the other two reached for me, but was grabbed suddenly by the prisoner behind the door. Gripping his jacket Duke pulled him back to slam him quickly against the bars and knocking him out. This left the fourth lunging for me that I jumped back away from before tripping him as I swung my leg out. With my staff I gave him a hearty hit on his head to knock him out as well.  
Without a word I looked to Duke as he watched me quietly from the cell he stood in.

Duke:  
I watched Heart in disbelief as she then got to work on unlocking my cell. Each one came undone in seconds it seemed as she ran down the line of them with her tools. While I watched her I wondered for a moment if it were really the door swung open and Heart rushed over to me to now unlock my handcuffs and chain that kept me tethered to the wall and bed. My wrists were freed a little more easily, though it didn't seem to take Heart much longer to get the rest of me loose. Once I was free she handed me my saber that I secured on my belt again before putting my gloves back on.  
There wasn't time to say anything to one another as we heard several footsteps running towards us.  
I took Heart by the hand and began leading us down the other end of the hall. At the end was a single barred window. Drawing my saber I made quick work of the bars to give us an opening as I smashed the window open.  
"He's getting away!" One of the officers yelled after us.  
I made sure Heart went through first. Once she did I followed quickly after her, slipping through the window just as our pursuers rushed over. Outside we found ourselves on a very narrow catwalk over looking the area below.  
"Careful," I breathed as I glanced at her.  
She nodded her head as we began to scale the side of the wall. It would have been harder to do this if they could get their spotlights working. Then I realized how long the power had actually been out. Looking to Heart I noticed as she focused, taking a deep breath before glancing back at me. Sweat matted her feathers and hair together on her forehead. Her body was beginning to shake slightly as well.  
I reached over carefully and grasped her hand for a moment, "Hang in there."  
Again she nodded.  
With this response I turned slightly and shot up my grappling hook at the ledge of the roof. Then I looped my arm around her thin waist as she crept towards me along the catwalk. Once she was secured I began to climb up, reaching the roof of the prison to get a better view point and a way out. Beneath us several guards gathered around the exterior of the prison.  
Through all of this however I noticed something odd about the vans parked around the building. One of them had the woman from before at the driver seat. For a government organization nothing stood out about these vans. Hers in particular looked quite old and beat up.  
She then got out of her van, being sure to take the key with her.  
Heart looked to me, speaking without words, "That won't be a problem."  
I gave a quick nod as we darted across the roof. We leapt over to one of the outer walls of the gate and slid down to the street below. Dodging the few guards on the outside of the gate wall Heart and I made our way to the now empty van.  
Taking note of the commotion nearby I quickly jimmied open the lock on the van. Once the door swung out I grabbed Heart and pushed her into the passenger side while I followed after her. I then shut the door and locked it as quietly as I could. Not wasting a second Heart looked over the wheel and wires. She then took a deep breath before snapping her fingers and starting the car with her energy jumping from her hands.  
We were off. Other vehicles, including a van that the woman jumped into, chased after us. While we drove off Heart looked around to find any recording devices they may have bugged the van with. She found one beneath her seat and crushed it.  
"Hang on!" I told Heart quickly as I turned the wheel sharply.  
As the vehicle turned down a narrow road I felt Heart slide into me. I looked to see her fading in and out it seemed.  
"Heart, ya okay?" I asked her worriedly.  
"Yeah..." she breathed looking to me, "I'll be alright..."  
"Ya used too much," I realized as I watched her.  
She shook her head, "I had to get you out."  
As she nearly passed out I gripped her hand, "Stay with me okay?"  
Heart looked to me with a reassuring smile.  
Then I glanced ahead of us, taking a brief note of the sirens behind us.  
"They're not lettin' up!" I growled in exasperation.  
I looked around, unlocking Heart's door suddenly, "Find something to place on the gas!"  
She quickly found a small lock box.  
"Perfect!" I said as I turned the vehicle towards a thick wall built near one of the parks.  
"On three we jump Heart!" I told her.  
She nodded her head in response as she readied herself to open her door.  
"One...two..." I counted taking a quick breath and sliding close to her, "Three!"  
With that she opened her door as we both leapt out. In seconds her and I made impact with the snow bank luckily resting nearby on the sidewalk of the park. I instinctively grabbed and pulled her towards me as we slid into it. Just ahead we watched for a moment as the van collided with the wall, crushing the front we had been in. As I expected sirens came after it, emergency vehicles blocked the path of the pursuing vans. This gave us a chance to slip out of sight and down the alley towards home.  
Adrenaline kept us running for a while as I made sure Heart's hand was tightly within my grasp. Yet to our surprise, by some luck, we had managed to evade them. However we kept running.  
Though after a while longer, when we were sure it was safe, we gradually slowed down. Again I noticed Heart wavering as her steps became unstable.  
"Here," I said to her as I had her climb up onto my back and hold onto me.  
"I'm sorry..." I heard her say as she wrapped her arms carefully around my neck.  
"For what?!" I exclaimed, "Ya just saved me back there!"  
"For you getting caught...for everything they might have done to you...for needing to be carried..."  
"Heart stop," I said softly.  
She clung to me tightly now, "I was scared I wouldn't get there in time...I was scared I would lose you...that I would never see you again..."  
"I was scared too..." I admitted to her, "But know that I would have done it if that's what it took ta keep ya safe."  
"I love you..." was her only reply.  
"I love ya too sweetheart," I answered.

As we neared the hideout we found the rest of our gang waiting for us. Each of them looked to us in shock. Even Ebony was speechless.  
"Duke?! You got out!" Silver exclaimed with relief in his voice.  
"Well, kinda," I chuckled as I gestured to Heart who had fallen asleep holding onto me.  
"It was her?!" Ebony finally asked in disbelief.  
I nodded as I looked over my shoulder at the young lady holding onto me tightly, "It turns out Heart here is quite the thief herself."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: To Have and To Hold

Chapter Sixteen: To Have and To Hold

Heart:  
I opened my weary eyes to see our group out in the dark around us near the hideout.  
"Guys?" I asked quietly as Duke carefully had me slide off of his back.  
"Once again you've returned our brave leader to us," Silver chuckled.  
Duke then stood quietly beside me, seemingly deep in thought. Then he looked to our friends and said reluctantly, "We need ta temporarily disband. Falcone has told them about Heart, he'll tell them about our hideout too. It's not safe at the hideout. We need ta take with us what we need an' regroup when things calm down. Trent an' Ebony stay together, Saffire go with Silver an' Diana. Heart an' I will stay together."  
Then Duke looked to Saffire with a confident smile, "Ya know what ta do if ya can't find Heart an' I. Can I count on ya ta take my place if somethin' happens?"  
I looked to Duke and then Saffire a bit in shock hearing all of this.  
"Duke, are you sure?" Saffire asked.  
"I am," Duke confirmed.  
At this Silver picked up and tossed a back pack to our current leader. Diana then did the same with me, but Duke caught that as well.  
"We had a feeling something like this might happen," Silver admitted sadly, "We put all we could in there for you. Clothes, food, her drawing stuff and jewelry."  
"You were throrough," Duke commented.  
"It's to protect her incase they try to track her here," Saffire said.  
"Where will you all go?" I askd worriedly for everyone.  
"Hey we'll be okay girly-girl, don't you worry about us!" Silver assured while rustling my hair once more.  
"You two just take care of each other for now," Ebony said suddenly, then looked to Duke with a set look in her eyes, "L'Orange, don't let anything happen to her!"  
I looked to Ebony genuinely shocked by this. In turn she gave a smile and a shrug, "I give up. I can't compete with what you did for him tonight can I?"  
Then Trent spoke up, "I threw in some first-aid supplies. Please try not to get killed out there!"  
Duke nodded in response.  
Then we all shared a brief group hug, as though wishing for one another to stay safe and that we would meet up again soon.

With that Duke and I disappeared back into the city. Yet as we passed by the temple we had visited on occassion before I felt Duke pause as we went to go by.  
"Duke?" I asked softly as I looked up at him worriedly.  
He turned to me with an expression of certainty in his remaining eye. Then he lead me into the empty temple, not stopping until we were at the back center window.  
"Before anythin' else happens, there's somethin' I'd like ta do sweetheart," he told me as we stood there together.  
"I wish I could make this more official," he said to me as he turned towards me while making a slight nod towards the image depicted in the window, "but if maybe she at least witnesses then it'll count somehow?"  
My eyes widened in surprise as he took both of my hands in his, "All I can offer ya is my heart my love."  
Tears brimmed my eyes as I heard myself say to him, "That's more than enough."  
Duke smiled as he held my now ungloved hands in his, the velvet of our feathers brushing the others gently. We were both wearing our familiar shades of burgundy and black, the fabric hugging our forms better than any dress or suit.  
"Perhaps one day we can have a ceremony with your brothers here," he mentioned, "An' you can wear the gown ya deserve?"  
"Duke," I said with my voice unwavering as I gazed up at him, "I just want to be with you."

Duke:  
Stunned by her words I looked over the young lady who's hands I held tightly. Again her sapphire eyes looked up at me in the way only she ever did. I wasn't just a thief. I was her thief. She saw me as someone worth while, despite my scars, despite everything.  
"Heart, as we stand here together, I vow that I will keep ya safe. I will protect ya an' give ya a life of freedom an' adventure. If anythin' ever tries ta sever us as we are now I vow ta find ya no matter what it takes. Of all the treasures I've ever stolen, you are by far the most precious ta me. I vow ta love ya with all of my heart that I am givin' ta ya," he promised me.  
"Duke, as stand here, I vow to stay at your side. I will support you and look to you as I always have since meeting you. I vow to accept you as you are no matter what like throws at us and no matter what changes may occur. I see you for who you are. I vow no matter what tries to drive us apart I will strive to find you. I vow to love you Duke with all my heart that I've given to you," she swore to me.  
Then for a moment I took in the sight of my bride. Her cheeks were crimson even through the white feathers of her cheeks. Her burgundy hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail by the gold silk ribbon I had given her. The burgundy and black fabric of her suit clung to her thin yet curved frame. And of course, those eyes of hers that shimmered as they caught the lantern light of the temple in them, those sapphire eyes that I had come to admire so much.  
"Heart, my blushin' bride, may I kiss you an' seal these vows between us?" I asked her.  
"Yes..." she whispered as though hoping I would.  
With that I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my lean form. In turn she clutched the front of my shirt to pull me close to her. Then I leaned my head forward, tilting it so that we could close the distance between us with this kiss. When I finally pulled away from her a little I looked into her eyes again while giving her my most charming smile, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she whispered before I kissed my bride once more.  
Then, for a split second, we thought we saw something in the window pane's eyes it seemed. Yet we figured it was probably the lantern light glowing behind us that had shimmered in the eyes of the Great Mother watching us now.  
Afterwards I turned back to Heart as I swept her up into my arms and carried her out of the temple. While I did this she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me as though we were celebrating a true wedding together.

Heart:  
Not long after Duke and I found ourselves on the very street we had first met on. The building we had hid in was still abandoned. So we decided to take refuge in there for the night until we could figure out a plan. It turned out it was a recently refurbished apartment that hadn't been rented out yet.  
"I guess that's some luck at least," Duke said as we slipped inside.  
Once we set our backpacks down I noticed Duke watching outside the window. He was still wearing his stealth suit. The moonlight showed his face while the shadows tried to wrap around him a bit. Watching him like that made my heart skip a moment, especially thinking of what we had just promised one another.  
I walked over to him still wearing my suit as well. Then I found myself reaching a hand out and grasping his sleeve tightly. He turned to me with a concerned expression, "Are ya alright sweetheart? I know we've been through a lot the last two nights."  
I nodded my head, "I'm okay."  
Yet I remained gazing up at him. In my chest I felt my heart pounding against it as I stood beside him now.  
"Hold me?" I heard myself request in a soft voice.  
"Of course sweetheart," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.  
Still I gazed up at him with an overwhelmed heart racing inside of me, "Duke?"  
"Yes darlin'?"  
"I..." I heard myself trying to say quietly, "I want to be with you."  
"You are sweetheart?" He replied before noticing how I was looking at him.  
His expression went from concerned to surprised, "Are ya sure?"  
"I am," I said, "I want to know before anything else tries to tear us apart that you and I were together in every way..."  
Duke then smiled as he swept me up carefully into his arms and carried me again. I felt my cheeks becoming quite warm as he kissed and held me. Then with only the moonlight wrapped around us we were together.  
The next morning I awoke in Duke's arms with my head resting over his velvet like chest. In his sleep Duke still held me close to him protectively. A blanket had been pulled over us as well. Our stealth suits were lying on the floor beside the bed. Upon feeling me shift in his grasp I heard Duke whisper, "Good mornin' my angel."  
"Good morning," I said just as softly as I felt him hug me tightly.  
"Hold me please?" I then heard myself ask as though I were afraid of him letting me go.  
"Of course sweetheart," he promised as he continued to embrace me with the first sunlight washing over us in a warm greeting.  
And I found myself holding onto him just as tightly in return.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Answers

Chapter Seventeen: Answers

After a day or so of hiding out Duke and I could still see vans every so often seeking us out.  
"What do we do now?" I asked Duke as he watched the outside again.  
"I'm not really sure sweetheart," he answered shaking his head.  
It was now that I remembered the folder I had tucked away with my belongings. I had been putting away my sketchbook when I noticed it in the back of my bag.  
"What's that Heart?" Duke enquired when I pulled it out.  
"It was with your saber and my hair they had found on your suit," I told him before turning to him curiously.  
"Duke, what happened in there anyway?" I asked him.  
"They were lookin' for ya. Falcone set us up so they could try an' take ya away," he told me.  
I had noticed his recent bruises from his time in jail. He'd assured me that they didn't really hurt, but it still bothered me.  
"I kept tellin' them I didn't know who ya were an' that I'd never seen ya, but they weren't convinced," he said.  
Duke then walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders as I opened the folder. I began sifting through the photos and forms until something caught my eye.  
"Is that you?!" Duke asked in disbelief as we found a photo of me as a very small hatchling.  
Then I began to read the papers it was attached to.

Parents - Deceased  
Female Duck, White Feathers, Red/Burgundy Hair, Blue Eyes  
Research Subject #1, Subject shows strange abilities. Energy emits when under stress or panic. Power outtages noticed in the building when she tries to run away.  
Thoughts: Is she connected to the legends? Further tests are needed.  
Further Notes: Subject seems to have grown semi-emotionless. Difficult to create a sensation of fear to test her abilities when the subject is disconnected.  
Update: Subject suddenly burst today, subject was told their parents were deceased. Abilities exploded and subject ran. When cornered subject's abilities came out on full display and knocked them back through the window. Subject has now vanished.

Upon reading this I began seeing flashes of memories locked away. Duke carefully took the forms from my hands, set them aside, and quickly wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay Heart. I've got ya."  
"They did all of this! They killed them! I was just a subject, I didn't even have a name!" I realized as I clung to him, "I wasn't anyone to them!"

Duke:  
I held her tight as she said these things.  
"Ya are ta me," I told her as she trembled in my hands.  
After a moment Heart pulled away from me and picked up the folder again. Pouring over it with her I noticed something odd as with the vans.  
"Heart, I don't think this organization is authorized by anyone," I said as I looked over the forms, "All of these papers and there's nothing stating the name of the facility or scientists involved."  
Heart then seemed to notice what I had.  
"That's why they're looking for me, it's so I don't say anything!" She gasped, "But if they had just left me alone I wouldn't have!"  
I looked to her, my blood running cold as I realized why they kept asking me when I was in jail, "They were goin' ta kill ya..."  
Her hands gripped the papers, nearly crinkling them.  
"No, we need these," I told her carefully as I took them from her again.  
"What for?" She questioned, "I just want to forget about this!"  
"Heart, we need ta get these guys off of ya," I told her, "But we need a little more proof."  
Then I got an idea as I looked at her. She seemed to get the same one as she got up and started getting dressed.  
"Do you remember where it was?" She asked me as she pulled her gloves on a few minutes later.  
I nodded my head, "How can I forget somethin' like that? That's where I first saw ya."  
She gave a slight smile when I said this to her. Then I got ready myself.

We walked along the streets carefully that night. Even the moon seemed to shy away behind the clouds that dusted us with a light snow. Before long we had come upon a well hidden building deep on the other side of the city.  
"It looks abandoned," Heart said as we listened for any sign of life around us.  
I reached for her hand when I noticed it shaking a little, "It's goin' ta be okay. We're goin' ta put an end ta this tonight."  
She nodded as she regained her composure, "I love you."  
"I love ya too sweetheart," I assured her.  
With that we headed in. We found a side door that I quickly unlocked with ease. Then we quietly slipped inside. While we walked through I noticed Heart taking rather slow, cautious steps. It were as though she were resisting, almost trying to run back. I carefully reached for her hand, "It's okay, I'm not goin' ta let anythin' happen to ya. We're goin' ta end this."

Heart:  
I took a deep breath and fought through the nightmares my memories tried to show me. As we walked down the halls I noticed rooms I vaguely remembered being locked in. One room in particular made me grip Duke's hand as tight as I could.  
"Heart?" Duke asked.  
Briefly looking inside the darkened room I mentioned, "They locked me in there often. They knew I hated it, that it was dark. They wanted to scare me into using my magic..."  
Duke carefully pulled me away from that room and continued down the hallway with me.  
We continued on until we found the main lab it appeared. Though the walls were covered in black tarnished spots as though struck by some explosion. Then turning towards the window I saw why, it was the window I had gone through. The markings were from me.  
"Do you think they would really have stuff still hidden here?" I asked nervously.  
"That's what we're here ta find out," Duke said as he walked over to one of the desks and started opening drawers.  
I followed his lead as I began looking around the room for anything that could help.  
After a while we were coming to think that this may have been a lost cause. That is until I stumbled upon something strange beneath one of the tiles I was standing on. Sliding my foot over it I found it was loose. Duke noticed as I knelt down as he walked over to help me slide the heavy flooring over. Beneath the tile were more folders and forms.  
I carefully picked them up and began sifting through the papers. Inside I found more records, hospital forms, check-ups, photos with taken of the researcher and her partner with me as they performed tests, and my origianl address where I had been taken from.  
"Why did they do all of this? And why cover it up?" I asked.  
I was so distracted by all of this that I hadn't heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. I also had barely noticed Duke as he stiffened, hearing something for a moment, before we heard something fire off. In an instant Duke shoved me aside, shielding me as we evaded a blast that rushed over us.  
"Duke?!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him worriedly.  
"Ya alright?" He asked as he gazed down at me, then he gave a sigh of relief when I nodded my head.  
"I thought you said you didn't know her?" A chilling voice echoed from the doorway, "What a shame, that was meant for her you know."  
We looked up to see a very thin duck somewhere in her early 40s looking at us amused with icy blue eyes. In her hand was a blaster pistol much like the one Falcone had used before. As we lay there prone she had it trained on me now.  
"I knew you had taken that folder, and I knew it would lead you here," she said, "It's been quite the wait though."  
"Why are you hunting me?!" I demanded, "If it's to keep me quiet I wouldn't have said anything before all of this! I just wanted a life with my family and to forget all of this!"  
"A freak like you had a family? They must not have known what you're capable of," she mocked.  
Then she looked to Duke, "And I can return you to prison after I take care of her. Unless you want to pretend you never saw any of this? I don't really care either way."  
"I'm not leavin' her ya psycho!" Duke growled from atop of me still.  
"Such an odd sentiment to come from a thief?" She taunted as he glared at her.  
"Why did you do any of this anyway? Why did you take me away from them? Why did you kill them?" I questioned.  
The woman raised a brow at these questions, looking down at us like we weren't worth giving an answer to. To her I was still the test subject that got out of hand. To her Duke was a common criminal that had gotten tangled up in this.  
"Your parents brought you to us at the hospital when you started showing your...tendancies...They wanted someone to help you. Yet I saw the trouble that could arise from a young duck with such abilities, the danger that you were. Seeing how you ended up I wasn't too far off was I? Injured a young duck and ran from the responsibility? Joined a gang of thieves? Even broke one out of prison? Did you not use your abilities to aid him then and before that?" She explained in an amused tone.  
"You took me from my original parents before all of that! You locked me away until I found a way to run!" I shouted as energy sparked around me, "If I hadn't run from my brothers that day you would have dragged me back here or..."  
She aimed the blaster at me still with a smirk, "Now you don't have to run anymore, and I can stop looking for you! We both win!"  
Then she looked to Duke for a moment, "I still don't get why you were trying to protect a monster like her, nor do I understand why she stayed with you all these months. For someone who didn't want to run she chose an odd life didn't she? Isn't that all a thief does, is run and hide?"  
"She's not a monster, an' I love her. I won't let ya take her from me," Duke said firmly.  
She laughed, "Does a thief really know how to love? Face it, you saw what she was capable of and thought she would make things easier for you! So you took her to be a well used tool!"  
"He's not like you!" I shouted as my blood began to boil.  
"I should really get rid of you as well the more I think of it. You broke in after all, and I don't think the public cares too much about what happens to a thief like you anyway," she scoffed while training the blaster on him while he still shielded me.  
"I care what happens! I love him! He's the reason I chose to finally stop running!" I snapped as energy burst around me.  
I noticed for a moment as Duke looked to me with a reassuring smile. He gripped my hand with his. Just as she went to pull the trigger I quickly jumped up, pushing Duke down as I pinned him safely beneath me and reached out my other hand, letting out a burst of energy as it struck her hand and sent the blaster flying out of it.  
"Heart!" Duke breathed as I then jumped up and lunged at the woman, tackling her before she could reach the blaster on the floor.  
"You keep saying I'm a monster and that he's a thief! But aren't you a bit of both? You stole me from my family twice! You tortured me and now you're trying to kill us to cover your own tracks!" I shouted as I pinned her down.  
"You're nothing but an unholy freak! What good could come of a creature like you?! There's not a single duck out there with abilities like yours! What does that tell you?!" She demanded boldly while leering up at me, "And all you've done is use them to aid a thief like him!"  
Then I thought for a moment. What would have happened had all of this not began? If I had been left alone, would I have my brothers that I had? The family I grew up with? And...I looked over at Duke, what would have happened to him?  
In that moment I realized it didn't matter at this point. This is who I was now regardless. While I was sad to know that the parents I had before had loved me and wanted to help me, the truth was I didn't know them like the ones I had now. Wildwing and Nosedive were my brothers now. The brotherhood and others I had met through the last few years were my friends. And Duke, he was the drake I loved.  
"I just want to stay with him..." I said more to him than anyone else, "Just leave me alone and I won't say anything! Leave him alone and I won't say a word! Please!"  
She looked at me with widened eyes, "You...you think I'm going to just let you walk away after all of this?!"  
With that she snapped her fingers as she drew a knife from a spring sheath on her wrist and slashed at me with it. I jumped back in time for her to miss my eye, but she still grazed my right cheek as it left a decent slash in it.  
"Heart!" I heard Duke call to me as I fell back against the wall harshly holding my cheek to try and stop it from bleeding.  
Before Duke could get to me a muscled up duck came swinging through the window and slammed into him before he could dodge him.  
"Duke!" I cried as he was kicked into the wall, his back buckling from the impact.  
I tried to summon up some energy, reaching my hand out again to get him away from Duke, but he seemed to brace for it. Looking closer I noticed the suit he wore was resistant shocks. He continued his way towards Duke, grabbing for him. Duke gripped the wall before pushing off of it and sliding under the duck's grasp.  
I scrambled to my feet now as I hurried over and leapt onto the duck's back in an attempt to choke him. Yet he quickly grabbed my arms and swung me towards the opposite wall.

Duke:  
As Heart was thrown to the side I quickly slid over and caught her. Then I swept up the pack with the folders we had and had found and bolted with Heart's hand in mine.  
"Get them Ice!" The woman screamed as she scrambled for the blaster on the floor.  
"I'm on it Doctor Shells," he replied as he gave chase.  
Before she started firing I released Heart's hand to fall back a bit behind her in an attempt to shield her. Sure enough several blasts flew by us as she tried to hit her. Though we noticed she was also trying not to hit her partner as he charged after us. Behind us I heard him rip something from the wall as a metallic sound snapped.  
Turning aroud to face him now I drew my saber as he rushed at me with an iron pipe in his hand.  
"Duke!" Heart called to me when she heard metal meeting with metal.  
"You two can't run forever L'Orange!" Ice told me.  
"I don't know about that, we've out run ya this long," I taunted as I lunged forward to push him back a bit.  
"As I recall we had you behind bars barely a week ago, it'll happen again now that the public knows your face Duke!"  
"Sounds like a challenge ta me," I said confidentally as I blocked another attack with my blade.  
I then lunged forward, cutting a decent slash in his suit, "Ya might have come prepared for her, but I don't think ya counted on me did ya?"  
"Don't be so sure," we heard Doctor Shells laugh from behind Ice.  
She was holding a strange device in her hand. I continued to block Ice's onslaught when I noticed her grinning smugly at me, "I knew you would come with her, even though I don't understand it myself."  
Ice then lunged at me with the pipe he weilded. As I swung my saber to block him we heard a click as a strange frequency was admitted from the device. In that instant my right side seemed to go black as the mechanical eye I had vibrated violently behind the patch. I couldn't resist the urge to try and cover it, trying to get it to stop somehow. Ice didn't cease in his onslaught as he remained in motion hitting the iron rod into me, knocking me to the floor.

Heart:  
As Ice rushed forward, raising the pipe over Duke's head I rushed in front of him. Drawing my glaive I swung it forward and blocked the attack with the staff of my weapon. Behind me I saw Duke groaning in pain as he grasped at where his eye would have been. At the same time he tried to get to his feet as Shells turned the dial on the device.  
"Stop it!" I shouted.  
"Such a shame, if it weren't for that you would be able to save her perhaps? If you hadn't been a thief you wouldn't have gotten that scar. You might think it makes you look adventurous, but really it's just a reminder of what you'll always be isn't it?" Shells taunted.  
While she said this Ice applied further force as he pushed down on my staff with the iron he held. Behind me I heard Duke in pain as she continued to push him. Pressure built in my chest as I tried to think of what to do. I was too small to overpower him. Then I noticed the slash Duke had made in his suit. Taking a quick breath I pulled my staff back for a split second as I summoned up some energy and lunged it forward to make contact with him.  
Ice cried out as he fell back a bit from the shock. Then I turned towards Shells and rushed at her. She tried to step out of the way, but I grabbed the device from her grasp. Without a second thought I threw it on the floor and smashed it with the staff of my glaive. It sputtered and sparked until it finally went out and the frequency stopped. Behind me I heard Duke gasp as the pain came to a stop, releasing him. "..Heart!"  
Just as I turned to him, not realizing he was trying to warn me, Ice grabbed at me. Gripping my collar he tossed me, slamming me against the stone wall. As Duke tried to get up we both heard the distinct sound of the blaster being fired.  
Hearing Duke cry out, my eyes widened with horror as I looked to see his left side bleeding and seered from the shot. Before I could struggle to get to him Ice placed a strong hand on my arm and began to drag me down the hall.  
"Duke!" I screamed as I saw him trying to push past his injury to get to me.  
Before he could get up Shells walked over to him, her smile smug as she looked down at him, "Is that monster really worth all of this pain Duke? Is she worth risking your freedom and even your life for?"  
She then pointed the blaster at his chest just as Ice pulled me along around the corner of the hall. I reached out my hand in some sort of attempt to save him. Then I heard the blaster fire and a body drop. Sheer terror filled every fiber of my being as I shrieked his name desperately.  
Energy burst around me again, but Ice's grip remained tight as he swung me over his shoulder. However one of the strikes of electrcity had caught a piece of the wooden frame of a doorway, igninting it. His arm became like an iron vice around my back as he marched me down the hall, even as smoke began to build and follow us. Then we came to the room that I had noticed before.  
"This will be fitting I think," he commented as he quickly tossed me into the windowless room.  
Panic gripped me as I tried to scramble for the door as it was slammed shut. As I tried to pry it open from the edge of the doorway I heard a bolt lock on the other side. Then I heard as he slid the key in with me as it could only be locked or unlocked from the outside.  
Around me everything was black. Even the crevice underneath was blocked out now as he slid something heavy over the door.  
"Let me out!" I screamed, "Duke! Duke please! Don't leave me!"  
I couldn't remember being so scared. Even the night I had runaway didn't compare. That night I didn't know what would happen. No one I knew had gotten injured. No one had gotten in any trouble. This time everything had gone wrong. Behind the door I could hear structures cracking as it grew warmer.  
Without words I screamed, "Duke! Please!"  
From the doorway I felt it getting hotter, forcing me to back away from it. The room around me seemed to close in around me as I huddled in the corner of it trembling. Beside my hand I felt the key that would have been my salvation if someone on the other side would set me free.  
Just then from the other side I heard a loud thud, then a sliding sound as someone groaned pushing something away from the door. Not seconds later did I notice a gleam of a blade cut through the heavy door with some force, carving it out, "Stay back!"  
Obeying the words shouted to me over the crackling flames I watched as the thick door was pushed in and fell with a crash on the floor. Looking up my heart leapt within my chest as Duke hurried towards me and offered me his hand as he coughed from the smoke he had taken in, "Let's go Heart!"  
Tears brimmed my eyes as I reached for his hand. Yet as I did Duke was pulled back by his right shoulder from me by Ice and thrown back into the wall.  
"You could have escaped L"Orange," Ice taunted as he approached him, his fist knocking Duke back as he struck the right side of his face as he tried to get up, "If you had left her here instead of trying to steal her back you could be well away from here!"  
Duke's voice didn't waver as he asked, "How could I resist stealin' such a treasure? What kind of thief would I be if I left empty handed, right Heart?"  
"You act like you're proud of what you are!" Ice mocked.  
"That's because I am," Duke smirked, "I have no reason ta be ashamed."  
Then I noticed something about Duke as he glared at Ice. While his expression remained focused, the red light that indicated his mechanical eye had remained off.  
"What's to be proud of when you're nothing but a thief?!" Ice laughed.  
Duke glanced at me with his remaining eye and smiled, "Bein' a thief gets her heart poundin'. Doesn't it my love?"  
I couldn't help but nod my head.  
"Being a thief stealing what you shouldn't is what's going to get you killed L'Orange!" Ice scowled as he raised his fist again with the flames rising around him, unaware of me approaching from behind when I noticed something troubling along the floor, "I hope she was worth the risk!"  
"She is," Duke assured firmly as he quickly slid to the side with some reserved strength and tripped Ice as he went to grab him.  
Just as this happened the floor under Ice began to give away from the fire and weight applying pressure it couldn't handle anylonger. With a loud crack the floor began to give way and tried to dump Ice to the level below us. He gripped at the remaining floor to get some traction. Finding none he then grabbed for Duke as he had leapt away to get to me as I rushed over to him now. Before I could grasp Duke's hand Ice grabbed his leg and started to pull him down with him.  
"Duke!" I cried as I gripped his hand and tried to pull him up.  
Duke looked up at me, "Heart let go! Run!"  
I refused. Yet we began to slip towards the caving floor with Ice weighing him down. Duke looked at me, smiled, and grasped my shoulders quickly, "I love ya sweetheart."  
With that he shoved me back with all the force he could, pushing me to the firmer part of the floor just as Ice pulled him down to the floor below.  
"Duke!" I screamed as he fell with a harsh crash as they dropped.  
Before I could look down the broken up floor a hand grabbed the fabric of my suit at my shoulder and pulled me back.  
"Let go!" I shouted over the crackling flames.  
"He's gone now girl! He died because of you!" Shells scoffed at me with scornful eyes as she forced me to look up at her.  
"No!" I screamed, "Just stop! I get it!"  
I then started to cough as smoke poured through the room.  
"What more can you fight for at this point?" She questioned, "Why try to run now that you're alone?"  
My brow furrowed into a glare as she then said, "It's fitting though. It's a shame about Ice of course, but at the very least he took care of that worthless thief didn't he?"  
"He's not worthless!" I snapped as energy burst from me, knocking her back.  
"I know you'll never get it! I know most others never will! But I don't really care!" I said as I got to my feet now, "We understand each other for who we are! That's what matters!"  
"Then why don't you join him?!" She laughed as she lunged at me.  
I quickly jumped out of her way and shot out my bolo pucks at her. This entangled her legs as she fell to the floor. Then I left her there as I hurried down to the floor below with the aid of my grappling hook. As I neared the ground I looked up to find the rope giving way as the flames lapped at it. With a snap I fell the rest of the way down.  
More fire surrounded the room I found myself in. Smoke tried to overwhelm me as I dropped to the floor to avoid it. At my feet was an unconcious Ice. Not long after did I find him. Lying on the ground over broken bits of flooring and other debris was Duke. My heart leapt to my throat when I realized he wasn't moving.  
"Duke! Duke wake up please!" I begged him as I gently touched his shoulder.  
The heat around us continued to rise. Flames licked at us. Smoke tried to suffocate me as I looked around for a way out. Hoping I wasn't making any of his injuries worse I wrapped my arms around Duke's upper torso and began to drag him with me towards the nearest exit. This turned out to be a door that I kicked open and pulled him through. I didn't stop until I reached the alley nearby and set Duke down carefully. In the distance I could hear sirens growing louder, but I was too afraid to pay them much attention.  
"Duke," I begged when he still hadn't woken up, "Duke don't leave me! Please!"  
I gently placed my fingers against his neck and held his wrist with my other hand. There was no pulse. With a quick breath I forced panic away for a moment and focused on him. Pulling my hands back I then had a sudden thought. Taking a chance I rested a hand below Duke's heart and slid the other beneath his back also below his heart. Within me I felt my body heat up a bit as I let out a jolt of energy through my hands. For a moment his chest rose, his body jolting from the energy entering him as I tried to get his heart beating again. He remained still and without a pulse.  
"Heart?" I thought I heard him say, but he hadn't moved.  
"Duke!" I attempted once more with one more surge of energy emitting from my palms.  
His body reacted to the burst of power sent through him once again. As he did my heart jumped to hear him let out a gasp for breath. Then tears swelled my eyes as I watched him open his. He turned his head and gazed up at me with his remaining brown eye, "Heart?"  
"Duke," I whispered as the tears fell now as I noticed the red light behind his eyepatch had also returned.

Duke:  
I felt my body tremblig from cold and shock. Somehow I realized nothing was broken, though I was still sore from the fall and injuries from the fight. None the less, when I saw her kneeling beside me I smiled. However I didn't hold it long as I started coughing out the smoke and toxins I had breathed in. I slowly sat up to try and get it out. Heart gently wrapped her arms around me when she noticed my body shaking. I in turn held her close.  
"Heart," I breathed finally as I looked over her.  
Before we could move or speak any further I heard the sirens getting quite loud as they drove up. I forced myself to try and get up, but found the injury in my side kept me from doing so. Heart then took a cloth from the pouch on her belt and pressed it against the wound to try and clean it and keep it from bleeding any further.  
"Heart, you can get away," I told her, "If we get caught here now your freedom ya jus' got will be stolen away again."  
She looked at me with certainty shimmering in her sapphire eyes, "I'm not leaving you. No matter what happens I'm staying by your side."  
Before I could try to convince her a young drake hurried over to us.  
"Heart?!" The tan feathered duck exclaimed.  
"Canard?" Heart replied just as surprised.  
This friend of hers was dressed in a volunteer's uniform for the city's first response team. At his side was a medical bag that he then opened when he noticed my injury.

Heart:  
I was relieved to see my childhood friend, but was worried as well. Due to his job he had to take us in.  
"What's going on Heart? Wildwing told me a little bit about what happened to you," Canard informed.  
"We came here looking for answers," I said as I looked over at the burning building.  
"Answers to what?"  
Duke then turned slightly as he pulled out some forms and photos folded and tucked into the larger pouch of his belt, "This."  
"This is where they took you? The place you escaped from?" Canard enquired a bit in shock.  
I nodded my head, "The two that did it are still in there. They were looking for me to silence me so no one would learn what they did."  
"With this evidence we can put them away. It turns out they've been pretty sought after by someone in the higher up part of the city. I read some of the file," Canard then said, "It could be your grandparents Heart. If you go with us, we can take you to them Heart."  
I didn't take a second to think about my answer, "I want to stay with Duke."  
"Heart, you can finally have your family back," Duke said, "An' if ya stay with me your life will be spent-"  
"Duke," I said looking at him, "I have my family. My brothers and you. I appreciate the offer, but these ducks are strangers to me at this point. Even if they weren't, I know I belong with you."  
Canard then smiled, "Wildwing told me about that too."  
He shook his head with a light chuckle, "You always were a strange duck."  
Canard looked over his shoulder as his team now dragged out Ice and Doctor Shells both still alive somehow. Then he looked over at Duke, "Can you drive?"  
Duke nodded, "I think so, why?"  
"Their van is parked down the street a bit. Take it to get away from here and I'll retrieve it later," Canard told us with a sly smile of his own.  
"Canard?! Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.  
Canard shook his head, "Who's to say I even saw you here? Besides, I made a promise to take care of you too when we were kids remember? You're my best friend's baby sister after all!"  
"Thank you Canard," I said with a sigh of relief.  
"Don't mention it, just take care of one another," he insisted as we got up.  
Then my friend looked to the drake beside me, "Duke, I can only do this once. Don't let me catch you both this way again."  
"That won't be a problem," Duke assured with a confident smirk.  
"We need you to take on the promise we made to her," Canard added, "Keep our little sister safe for us, and don't you dare hurt her."  
"I gave a vow of my own," Duke nodded, "So of course."  
Canard gave me a quick hug, "I'll let your brothers know that you are safe and no longer being searched for, but none the less you're where you have to be."  
"Thank you Canard," I repeated as I hugged him back.  
With that we hurried as fast as we could to the van Canard had mentioned. Our pace remained steady despite Duke's injury. Then we found the vehicle parked in an alley down the street. Duke unlocked the door with ease and had me get in. Then he pulled himself up after me. With a spark of energy we were on our way far from the scene.

Duke:  
After we had driven a good bit away and left the van to be found by Canard, I glanced at Heart curiously. As though she knew I were looking at her she gazed up at me while we walked. Our feet sank in the fresh snow, but our steps were quickly covered by the falling white flakes.  
"Heart, I know an' don't know at the same time," I started quietly, "But why didn't ya take Canard's offer? You could have met your family, it sounded like they could have taken care of ya..."  
"Duke you heard me back there," she told me, "I belong with you. I have my brothers. That's all I need to know at this point."  
"But you could go back to your brothers now. Ya won't be on the run anymore. No one knows you're my partner."  
"I know," she said firmly.  
"Heart, your freedom-"  
"Will mean nothing without you," she said.  
Over our heads the night sky was fading to dawn. The earliest shades of light made us able to see one another a little better. With this I could see her looking at me without a waver of doubt in her eyes. Then she looked over me in my suit and gave a shy smile.  
"So I was right?" I asked her playfully.  
"It's not that you're a thief exactly Duke," she told me, "It's just...it's a part of what made you who you are..."  
No matter how many times she said these things to me I always found myself a little surprised. It still stunned me to watch as she looked up at me. She knew what was behind the eyepatch I wore, yet still seemed to think I was handsome. My being a thief had never turned her away from me. Knowing this I took her by the hand as we slipped into the park and hid beneath the shade of a large tree for a bit. Above we could see the moon still giving a fading glow as it smiled down over us.  
There I pulled Heart close to me as I leaned back against the trunk of the tree.  
"Yet in a strange way," she then said blushing a little beneath her white feathers, "You being a thief does make my heart pound."  
I gave her a charming smile before leaning close to her, "Then allow me ta be your thief my love, an' steal a kiss?"  
She gave a soft smile, "I love you."  
"I love ya too my angel," I promised her as we closed the distance between us.

Heart:  
You would think that's where our story had ended in a way. That we would go on for the rest of our days together as two thieves adventuring beneath the moonlight. However it turned out that life would test us in a way neither of us could ever have imagined.  
Yet for now, in that moment, we knew in a way that we were safe. Wrapped in burgundy and black beneath the gentle shades of morning light caused by the rising sun, we were allowed to just be together as we had vowed to be.


	18. Part Three - Chapter Eighteen: Torn

Part Three: Home? - Chapter Eighteen: Torn

"Hurry Heart!" Duke called to me in a low whisper as we darted down the streets of Puck World.  
It had been just a month since our last big adventure and the early signs of winter were showing over our home. Though there was usually snow on the ground of our ciry, during this season it picked up in full swing. This night in particular felt frigid even with my feathers and suit on. On my back was the pack I'd been given when leaving the hideout.  
"We need ta find a new place ta rest after this one," Duke mentioned when I caught up to him.  
I nodded my head, "It would make carrying things a little easier."  
"Do ya need me ta take it?" He offered.  
"No, I'm okay," I assured him.  
We then looked to see the museum ahead of us. Duke looked back to me with a confident smirk over his face, "Ya ready my sweetheart?"  
Beneath the moonlight Duke offered me his gloved hand that I willingly accepted as he pulled me close to him. I felt my heart beating fast with excitement as he kissed me.  
Then we turned our attention to the task at hand. In moments we slipped in, found our prize without a hitch, and vanished from the building without a trace. For the first time in so long things felt as they should. Adrenaline rushed through us as we hurried from rooftop to rooftop. In the distance we heard alarms shattering the silence as authorities began searching for us. Duke quickly turned to me after securing his grappling hook and rope, looped an arm around my waist, and began to decend to the streets below.  
As we made contact with the ground a blinding light showed in our faces as a disguised police car had been parked near by.  
"Go!" Duke shouted as we dashed down the street with them pursuing us.  
As we ran Duke looked ahead, but kept me close to him. After running like this we managed to evade our pursuers as we slipped into an alley. Keeping to the shadows Duke gripped my hand as we caught our breath.  
"That was closer than I would have liked," Duke admitted as he looked to me, "Are you okay?"  
"I think so," I said still catching my breath.  
"We can't wait here long," Duke said, "Take another minute while I see if the coast is clear."  
"Please be careful," I said to him.  
Duke gave me a confident smile before kissing my cheek, "Of course my love."  
With that he walked down to the other end of the alley to check for any sign of trouble. Finally I caught my breath and began to follow. However I was looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was following us, so I didn't see what was ahead of me as I stepped forward.  
Suddenly it felt a little warmer in the city as I walked along. Also the alley had shifted as it became an open park with my feet stepping into soft grass rather than snow. Startled I looked at my surroundings to find a city park greeting me with it's bare trees and flowing fountain ahead of me.  
"Where-?"  
Then panic set in. Where was he? I looked around to see no way into the alley I had just come from. As I spun around, turning back, I noticed a sliver of light before me just as it vanished, sealing me where ever I was.  
"Duke!" I exclaimed while trying to understand what had just occurred.  
Again I looked around to see if there were any sign of him. Yet there seemed to be no sign of the drake I knew.  
"Duke!" I called out again, this time with fear setting in.  
I then began to run along the nearby sidewalk, trying to see if I could figure out where in the city I was. Yet the more I looked around the more I realized I had no idea where I had ended up. While still modern the buildings I could see from the park were not like anything on Puck World. The season, while still showing signs of winter, was much warmer than on our planet.  
"Where am I?" I wondered aloud as I walked along the seemingly empty streets.  
Then in the distance I noticed something odd. Three men were hanging at the end of the park street. They each had a bottle in their hands that they drank from frequently before shoving one another around. Yet the strange part was that none of them had beaks, or even feathers for that matter.  
"What are they?" I asked as I drew closer.  
"Woah, check out the chick...litterally," one of them stumbled when he noticed me.  
His friends looked at me in what I realized was drunken bewilderment. One of their jaws dropped in a bit of shock when he saw me standing there.  
"Excuse me," I attempted nervously, "Where am I? And have you seen anyone like me by any chance, someone dressed similar to me maybe?"  
One of them grinned at me with a drunken blush noticable on his face?  
"I've never seen a gal like you before," he told me as he sauntered up to me, "And I'm betting you've never seen a guy like me before have you?"  
I stepped back cautiously while raising a brow at his bold behavior, "You're right, I haven't. The guy I'm with is much smoother."  
"I don't see any guy with you," he retorted as though offended while he walked up to me, "Come on, I'd be happy to show a swan like you a good time."  
"No thank you," I said firmly as the three approached me.  
I don't know if it was shock, but my steps faultered on me as I tried to step back from him. He then grabbed my wrist with his sweaty hand.  
"Back off!" I said glaring at him as I pulled my hand away.  
He grabbed for me again, but this time I stepped to the side. This time he stumbled over and landed in the grass, "I think she likes me!"  
My stomach churned when he said that. For a moment I was relieved to know that...Duke...No...Where was he?  
Breaking away from the three of them who were too busy drunkenly laughing I ran down the sidewalk.  
This brought me to a busy city street despite it being so late. Vehicles rushed in front of me on the long roads. Several featherless and beakless people walked by me seemingly not really noticing me in return. This gave some relief though as I was able to walk along with them hiding in plain sight. Looking into a window pane I watched the news as they talked about several cities, and even countries, that I had never heard of before.  
Panic started to take over as I realized more and more that I wasn't even on Puck World. As I came to a billboard that advertised "Welcome to Anaheim, Home of the Mighty Frogs" it was made clear I wasn't where I should be.  
"Great Mother, where am I?" I asked in fear.

Duke:  
"Alright Heart, it's clear," I had said as I turned to offer her my hand.  
"Heart?" I asked when I found her to be missing.  
In the snow there was no sign of a struggle. In fact it looked like she had started following me when her steps seemed to vanish. Looking up and down the streets, checking every rooftop, every window nearby, I began a search in vain. No matter where I looked it were as though she had disappeared from the world itself. Only my knowing her indicated that she had been with me at all that night.  
For once true fear gripped my heart as I continued my search long into the night. Even as the sun came up I was still scowering the streets for any sign of her. At one point I checked her childhood home in secret to find she wasn't there. Nothing about this made sense.  
"Heart, where are ya?" I asked without words, but received no answer.  
Finding myself at the Great Mother's temple I took a chance and looked inside. All I found were the same windows Heart and I had viewed together, including the one that had witnessed our secret wedding vows to one another.  
"Please...where is she?" I asked her, "I was tryin' ta keep her safe. At least help me find her? Help me know that she's safe. Please?"  
Yet there was still no answer. Giving into exhaustion I knelt down on my knees, taking refuge at the alter of the temple. Beside it I tried to figure out what to do, where to go, and who to turn to so that I might find her still.  
"Heart...I'm sorry..." I whispered without words, then said aloud through frustration, trying to remain calm, "But I'm goin' ta find ya. Hang on where ever ya are?"  
From there I forced myself not to break down as I wondered where she might be, and why she wasn't beside me now.

Heart:  
I had continued wandering the streets that night trying to figure out what to do or where to go. I wondered how I had even ended up in such a place? The last thing I remembered before this was being in the alley with Duke. Then I went to follow him? I recalled the light I had seen in the air in front of me earlier.  
"A doorway of some sort?" I wonderd, "But why? Why then? Why there?"  
I looked up at the sky as it faded to a soft blue, transitioning from shades of dawn lingering in the distance.  
"Please..." I said to the moon overhead, "I just want to know where he is?"  
"Heart...I'm sorry..." I thought I heard him, yet spinning around I found he was no where to be found.  
"Duke?"  
I thought perhaps exhaustion was setting in. So I looked around for a place to try and rest a moment. This proved to be difficult as the shops were closed tight. Being in an unfamiliar land I wasn't sure what boundaries to test by breaking in. Eventually though I found my way to what seemed to be a familiar structure at least. A hockey stadium stood in the distance from the mall I was standing outside of.  
Carefully making my way to it I found the doors to be locked. Breaking my original reserves I slipped a tool out from my belt and got the door open in seconds. Then I slipped inside locking it behind me with a slight smirk on my face. Then I made a nod at the cameras nearby, shutting them down temporarily.  
"I guess it might be a good idea to change," I said tiredly as I found what I figured was a locker room.  
Once inside I tossed my bag onto the bench and pulled out the shirt Duke had given me when I'd first stayed with him and a pair of black cargo pants. Yet I then found myself dropping the cargos for a moment and clutching his shirt close to me. It was burgundy as I knew him to usually wear. Without realizing it my hands were shaking as I clutched the fabric against my chest. Tears I didn't know I'd had in my eyes began to fall. Around my neck I felt the sapphire necklace he'd given me weighing down on it somehow. Where was he? Where was I? Now my whole body trembled as I dropped to my knees gripping his shirt as tight as I could. Why was this happening? It had occured so quickly, before I could even take a step back, I was trapped in this strange world without him. Without him...Duke...my thief...  
"Please...steal me back..." I begged without words as though I thought I could reach him this way.  
There was no answer. So instead I caved in there on the floor in a ball of sorts. In every way I found myself once again torn away from everything I knew. My family. My home. My very planet. And my thief.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Friend

Chapter Nineteen: Friend

After some time I felt something push me to my feet. Some shred of determination to hang on while hoping to be found. I pushed myself up and changed into his shirt and my cargos. Then I carefully tucked my stealth suit into my bag. For a moment I was greatful for my decision on keeping my pack with me despite Duke's offer. At least I had all of my belongings; clothing, both of my stealth suits, my drawings, photos,a blanket, all the jewelry he'd given me kept in a wooden locked case, and other random items I owned.  
Once it was securely zipped up and locked I made my way to the stadium in the center of the building. There I found the large room to still be empty. So I located some seats with the arms pulled up and gave in to exhaustion, with my blanket wrapped around me, as I reluctantly drifted off to sleep.  
I jumped up when I felt a tap on my shoulder. With a startled gasp I looked to see another beakless being stairing down at me bewildered. He was leaning over from behind the row of seats I was resting in. When I jumped he quickly pulled his hands back, "Easy there kid!"  
I grabbed my back ready to run, but found myself much weaker than I recalled being. I then realized I hadn't eaten anything since the day before. We had eaten early too so we wouldn't be sluggish during the job we'd been on. My head spun a little as I sat up.  
"How did you get in here?" The figure beside me asked.  
"I just let myself in, the door was unlocked," I shrugged.  
"Lousy security," he grumbled with a shake of his head.  
This person was quite odd. He was wearing a blue leisure suit with a purple tie. The tie had yellow bursts up and down it. His brown hair was combed back into a ponytail. His rounded face gave a half smile as he pondered what to do about me waltzing in it seemed. He was a fair bit taller than me with a generous heft to his frame.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as he then seemed to notice my beak and feathers.  
"I don't really know myself," I heard myself admit.  
"What are you anyway?" He questioned a bit bewildered.  
"I thought that was obvious," I stated tiredly, "What are you though?"  
"I think the answer you're looking for is human," he said scratching his head.  
"Human?"  
He nodded.  
"I see, so that's what your kind are," I confirmed getting used to the term, "Humans."  
"So you are a duck?" He replied.  
I nodded now.  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked.  
I looked out over the ice bitterly, "It was the closest place that felt familiar to me."  
"Are you one of those mutants I've heard of on t.v.?" He then enquired.  
"Mutants?"  
"Yeah, they're kinda like you. Part animal part human," he mentioned thoughtfully.  
"I was hatched this way," I said with a raised brow.  
I then gave in a little, "I'm not sure how I got to your world. I just know I was with someone...and then I was here. I don't really know how to get back to him or my home now."  
"Jeez, that's pretty rough kid," he said sounding genuinely concerned.  
I looked out over the ice, "I'm sorry, but may I skate here for a little while? Where I'm from there's a lot of ice, and it might help in a way to just be on it."  
"I don't see why not, the game isn't until tonight," he shrugged.  
"Thanks," I said as I got to my feet.  
To my surprise he offered a hand for me to shake, "The name's Phil Palmfeather by the way."  
Furthering my surprise I accepted it, "Heart...Heart L'Orange, formerly Heart Flashblade."  
I wasn't sure why I had volunteered both names like that? Perhaps it was my way of linking me to my family back home? Or maybe it was a way to thank him for not tossing me out? Either way I felt a sort of comfort saying them before heading to the ice. Phil even found a pair of skates that were close to my size that I laced up a little tighter.  
Then for the first time in a long while, even when on Puck World, I slid out onto the ice. Ignoring my empty stomach I found the ice nurturing me in another way. Closing my eyes for a few moments I thought of Duke, Nosedive, Wildwing, Canard and all the other encounters I'd had back home. My thoughts traveled to a late evening when Duke offered a hand to me while out on the ice, then further back to my brothers and Canard while they tought me to skate. Tears brimmed my eyes as I then wondered if I would see them again.  
"Hang on...where ever ya are?" I heard Duke ask only to find he wasn't there again.  
Hope burned in my heart like a candle refusing to die out as I nodded my head in response without words, "I will."  
Once I was finished skating for a bit I made my way back to the stands. Phil waited patiently in his seats as though standing guard in some strange fashion.  
"Feeling any better?" He asked curiously.  
I shurgged with a nod of sorts, "A little bit I guess."  
Then my stomach alerted him to it's current empty state.  
"How about some breakfast? I doubt you have any currency on you for this world?" He offered.  
"Why are you being so nice?" I asked aloud, "You don't know me."  
Phil shrugged, "It's just how I am I guess. I mean I do like making money, but sometimes it's good to help people too."  
"Help people?" I replied while Phil nodded his head.  
I thought of Duke leaving money for families in tight spots back on Puck World when he could. Hearing that humans could be like this as well gave me a bit of hope.  
Phil soon lead the way to his car while I kept my pack with me at all times. While he drove he explained a little bit about their world to me. Apparently I was on a planet called Earth and that humans and what they called mutants lived upon it. Though I then learned that mutants were a recent dicovery from the last 5 to 10 years. He mentioned that he'd never seen any in Anaheim before. I wondered if they had just been there before hand unknown, but I didn't really ask either. I repeated that I was indeed from another planet and dimension.  
"I just want to go home," I mentioned quietly as I watched the passing scenery of the city.  
"I'm sorry kid. I'm not quite sure how much I understand about it, but I'm still sorry," Phil offered.  
"Thanks Phil," I said half heartedly as I grasped the necklace I wore, the heart fitting perfectly in my feathered hand.  
"So you said your name was formerly Flashblade?" He asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation from the akward lingering silence.  
"My family name," I nodded.  
"But now it's L'Orange? Is that right?"  
I smiled while saying more to myself more than him, "It certainly is."  
"Is that who you were with before ending up here? Your husband? You're awfully young to be married," he commented in surprise.  
I raised a brow at this, "Doesn't really matter does it? On Puck World we're considered adults around 17 anyway..."  
Though at the time I hadn't really thought about it. Duke and I had made our vows with only each other, and perhaps the Great Mother, as witnesses. I had just turned 17 a month prior to this ceremony. Knowing this I shrugged, because I knew it didn't really matter all things considered.  
"Besides, I would give anything to be back with him. Isn't that what matters?" I retorted.  
"Well Heart, I hope you find each other again soon either way," Phil said encouragingly.  
"I do too..."  
Soon we were at a pizza parlor. I thanked him for the meal provided and started to eat. For a moment I thought of Nosedive and wondered how he was. I wondered if they knew I was missing. Seeing how I lived a life hidden away with Duke I wasn't really sure.  
"Try to cheer up Heart. This place isn't so bad," Phil said as I finished my food to then place my head in my hands.  
My fingers ran through my hair, pulling it loose from the ribbon tying it. I then untied it for a moment, ran the ribbon between my fingers gently, and finally retied my hair with it.  
"I just don't know why this is happening, I don't know where to go," I said.  
"If you need a place to stay for a bit I can help you out for a little while," Phil offered.  
"I don't really know..."  
"Come on, it's better than wandering the streets. It's also safer," Phil insisted.  
For the moment I found myself giving in. Though before heading to his apartment Phil took me around to show me some of the sights of the city. I could tell he was trying to get my mind off things, yet I couldn't help but be reminded of my family worlds away.  
"Is there anything else I can do to cheer you up?" He asked as we walked along the mall.  
I hadn't been paying full attention to him when we passed by a music shop. From inside I heard what I was told was rock 'n' roll blasting. A guitar rift pulled me in as I listened curiously. Then a voice began to sing.

Though it's been a long long road, since I packed and left from home...  
And to carry a heavy load, just tryig to get back to a heart...

I loved and hated how direct the lyrics were as they resonated with me at this moment. It drove me to listen until the song was complete, mesmerized as it's chorus blasted through me.

Find your way back!  
Find your way back!  
To a heart!  
Find your way back!  
Find your way back, to a heart!

Tears brimmed my eyes as I listened. When it finished I sheepishly wiped them away as I found Phil watching worriedly.  
"Odd they would play that. That song's over 10 years old," Phil commented.  
"I like it," I said quietly, "As ill timed as it is."  
I then found myself walking into the shop, browsing the rows of records and c.d.s as though trying to distract myself if only for a short time.  
"This is it," Phil pointed out as he held up the cd for me to see.  
He handed it to me to look over. I examined it curiously before setting it down.  
"So a rock 'n' roll lady huh?" Phil prompted.  
"I guess so," I shrugged as other songs played from the speakers.  
"Why don't you pick out a few?" He offered.  
I looked at the human accompanying me with confusion, "Why? I don't have a way to play them? Nor do I have currency from this world to pay for them?"  
"Well I do," he pointed out, "And it's a gift. If it helps you somehow I don't mind."  
With a slight smile breaking through I chose a few cds, keeping the one holding that song at the top. Phil looked them over curiously as he went to pay.  
"Jefferson Starship: Modern Times, Alice Cooper: Hey Stoopid and Trash, Meatloaf Bat Out of Hell, these are all pretty good albums," he mentioned.  
He then picked up a set of head phones and a handheld player. Once he'd paid he handed the bag they were all in to me, "Welcome to Earth Heart, enjoy."  
"Th-Thank you Phil," I said as I accepted this gift.  
Before long I found myself in his appartment sitting on the sofa. With a sigh I began sifting through my pack to pull out my sketchbook and pencils. The headset Phil had bought me rested around my neck as it played.  
"An artist too?" Phil noticed looking over my shoulder.  
I didn't have the energy to hide it. Instead I continued to sketch Duke's image onto the paper.  
"I guess that's him," he guessed.  
"We weren't able to have photos taken like I could with my brothers, and I wanted to make sure I had a way to look at him for now," I said as I focused on evey detail I could think of.  
"Kind of reminds me of a swashbuckler or Robin Hood," he commented.  
I looked at him bewildered until he turned on the television and began playing a film to show what he meant. I paused the music to watch as a fox-like being began hurrying from guards with his allie that was a bear-like man. I found myself laughing a bit when Robin spoke at times.  
"He is a bit like him," I agreed trying to fight back tears again.  
"This one was always one of my favorites as a kid," Phil told me as we continued watching.  
By the end as the rouge hero and his fair maiden were wed I couldn't help but mist up. I couldn't help but imagine that if given the chance Duke would jump into a heroic role. No, I knew he would. This again brought tears to my eyes, but not of heart ache this time.  
As the movie came to a close I began to drift off to sleep. Phil carefully took the sketchbook from my grasp before it fell to the floor. Then he draped my blanket over me as I sunk further into the sofa.  
"Just wait and see Heart, you'll see him again," Phil assured me as I faded from the waking world, "If he's as great a guy as you say he is I know he's looking for you."  
"I know he is..." I barely whispered as I began to dream.

Duke:  
After leaving the temple I found myself staying with Silver, Saffire, and Diana at the apartment they had found. When I told them what had happened I thought I was going to be tossed right back out into the street.  
"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Saffire demanded.  
"I've looked everywhere Saffire, every inch of this city has been searched!" I exclaimed.  
"We told you two to stay together!" Diana yelled.  
"We did! I was right there with her! She was just taking a breath an' when I turned around she had vanished! An' I know no one took her!" I told them just as much in disbelief as they were in.  
"I don't know what ta do," I said as I ran my hand over my hair and to the back of my head and neck.  
"I think before you do anything else you need to rest Duke," Silver mentioned when he noticed the fatigue in my remaining eye.  
"How can I rest not knowin' where she is Silver? If I had jus' stayed right beside her...if we weren't there...she'd be..." I trailed off, "If I could give her a better life we wouldn't be runnin' like we were tonight..."  
"Duke, that's enough!" Saffire snapped suddenly.  
I looked up a bit startled by my friend's outburst.  
"How many times does Heart have to tell you how much she adores you for who you are? Thief and all? Don't forget you being a thief is what saved her life that night!" She told me as she tried to keep her temper down.  
"You'll find her Duke, and I'm sure where ever she is Heart is looking for you too," Silver assured me.  
"But you won't have the strength to find her if you don't take care of yourself my friend," Saffire pointed out.  
With a reluctant sigh I gave in to these suggestions. I had been out all night in the cold searching for her. My body ached with cold and my head throbbed from stress. I hated that I couldn't keep going, but I knew they were right. So knowing I was in a safe place for the moment I allowed myself to drift off to sleep on their sofa.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Dreams?

Chapter Twenty: Dream?

Heart:  
I wandered the familiar streets for a while before I realized I was home again. My heart leapt with joy as I then began running, turning the corner to find the house of my childhood. Inside I could hear Nosedive and Wildwing calling for me excitedly as though we were heading somewhere together, possibly to meet up with Canard.  
However as I hurried up to the door and reached to open it the building itself faded away. It were as though the very structure had been made of smoke and mist. Soon the very streets I walked on followed after, vanishing with every step I made. Again I ran to try and keep up with what was left of the sidewalk.  
"Please! I just want to go home!" I begged as I continued to run.  
Behind me the sights I had taken in on Earth began to follow me. Soon enough Anaheim formed around me and closed me in.  
"Stop! I just want my home! I want my family!" I cried as I held my head in my feathered hands desperately.  
Then suddenly I found myself on the ice of the hockey rink from that moring. Only difference was I was in my own skates from back home. I was also in my stealth suit of burgundy and black. My gloved hands pulled away from my head slowly as I looked over them in confusion.  
"Heart!" He called out to me as my heart leapt to my throat.  
I looked out ahead of me, searching the darkly lit rink. Again I couldn't see him despite his voice ringing louder than before.  
"Stop torturing me!" I shouted, "Stop calling to me if you aren't there!"  
"Heart?" He asked as his voice caused my heart to begin to crack.  
I tried to blink tears out of my eyes as I looked away.  
"Where are we?" He then asked bewildered, "Where are you?"  
I looked up confused to hear these questions. This time I saw his sillouette across the ice from me. With some shred of hope I skated up to him. Even if he were merely a dream at least I could see him for a brief moment I thought.  
"Duke!" I cried as the shadows over him began to wash away with a soft light we didn't know the source of.  
Perhaps the moonlight itself was granting us a gift as I looked to see him holding his hand out to me. No longer on the ice in skates I ran to him and reached out for his outstretched hand.  
To my surprise he wrapped his fingers tightly around my hand, his grasp feeling as real as it ever had. Then he pulled me into his arms as he embraced me, "Heart! Thank the Great Mother you're okay!"  
His lean frame felt so warm in my grip as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Duke? Is it you? Or are you a dream?" I heard myself ask in disbelief.  
"No sweetheart, it's me," he told me.  
"How do I know that? How do I know my heart isn't driving me mad like before?"  
"Before?" He enquired.  
"I thought I heard you a few times today, but you weren't there?"  
"What did I say?" He asked gently.  
His words echoed in the dreamscape of my mind in answer to him.  
"I...I did say those things Heart...when I was in the temple we said our vows in..."  
I had no way of knowing this without... I looked up at him with widened blue eyes, "Duke?!"

Duke:  
"I told ya it wasn't me darlin'," I insisted as I tried to dry her tearful sapphire eyes with my fingers now.  
Looking at her in my hands I knew that it was her. It were as though her very spirit had called out to me across worlds to give us a thread to hold onto.  
Again she threw her arms around me, holding me as tightly as she could. I in turn did the same as though we were both afraid to let go of the other.  
"Where are ya?" I asked, "What happened?"  
"I don't know...I was right behind you and somehow I stepped through a doorway that opened and then closed before I could run back through. I don't know how to get home!" She told me as she clung to me.  
"Heart, I'm goin' ta find ya! I swear I'll find a way to ya!" I promised as I looked into her eyes that I already missed so much.  
"Duke..." she murmurred as she gazed up at me as though trying to memorize my face before she could wake up.  
"How are we able to see each other?" She then wondered aloud.  
"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Perhaps your magic? Or maybe somethin' connectin' us even though we're worlds apart?"

Heart:  
Around us an odd light began to creep up, the dreamscape we stood in began to fade away.  
"No! I don't want to let go!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him after noticing what was happening, "I want to be back with you! I want to go home!"  
"Heart, look at me my love," Duke told me with a determined expression in his eye, "I will find ya! Ya have ta hang on okay? Stay safe for me an' don't give up on us okay?"  
"Duke..."  
"I will find ya, I swear ta ya Heart," he told me as he held me close to him, "Whatever it takes, I will steal ya back!"  
Then he looked over me once more with a comforting smile, "At least we have a way ta see one another if only for a little while?"  
I nodded my head as I fought back the tears trying to blur my vision.  
The light grew harsher around us and it felt as though we were beginning to be pulled away from each other. Our hands grasped the others tightly as he pulled me close to him briefly again, this time stealing a kiss before saying to me with a charming smile, "I love ya sweetheart. Don't give up on us okay?"  
"I won't...I love you my thief." I said with a strong smile of my own.  
With that the harsh light pulled us apart from each other. Then I opened my eyes to find myself still in the apartment on Earth. Placing my hands over my face I tried desperately to wipe the tears that I had been crying even in my sleep.  
"Duke..." I whispered without a voice as I choked back the sobs in my throat.  
Beside me on the table was the music player that I reached over and turned on. Listening to the song I had discovered the day before I sat up slowly to try and calm myself down. Once I was sure I could stop shaking I began to draw some more as I made sure every detail was there. Seeing him, if only in our dreams, somehow connected even beyond dimensions and worlds, made it easier to make certain he was as I knew him to be.  
"I won't give up Duke," I swore as I looked at his drawn face, "I will see you again."  
With this promise over a completed drawing I closed the book in my hands. Then fatigue took over once more as I hugged it close to my chest and drifted off to a dreamless sleep for now. Though this time I felt it a lot easier to try at least.  
"I won't give up," I promised him once more. 


End file.
